Opération Séduction
by Drudrue
Summary: Draco Malfoy, aprés un ultimatum posé par Pansy Parkinson, se voit dans l'obligation de séduire son pire ennemi. Cela s'avère difficile d'autant plus que leur haine est mutuelle et que les amis de Potter sont tout le temps dans les parages.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à JK Rowling et, bien que je sois triste qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas snif, je suis heureuse qu'elle nous donne à tous l'autirisation de les lui emprunter pour en faire_ tout _ce que nous voulons. Niark niark.

**Note: **Me voila encore une fois - et oui, je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup- avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Ma toute première mettant en scène en personnages principaux Harry et Drago. Ceci est donc un slash et je conseille donc à ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations homosexuelles de tracer leur chemin. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a préciser pour le moment.

Je vous laisse donc tous en tête à tête avec "Opération Séduction" et son premier chapitre.

_**Chapitre 1:**_

_Août: le plan diabolique de Pansy,_

Draco Malfoy était sans conteste le garçon le plus désirée de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Grand, blond platine, les yeux gris bleus comme la glace, il jouait de son physique plus qu'avantageux pour séduire les filles et les glisser dans son lit. Il était le leader de sa maison, celle de Serpentard, et était trés respecté dans tout la château. Sauf bien sûr par ceux de la maison Gryffondor qui comptait tous les imbéciles de l'école. A leur tête, le balafré. Plus courament appelé Harry Potter, le Survivant. Et depuis le début des vacances, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Vaincu-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres.

Harry Potter était incontestablement son plus grand rival: en tant que leader de la maison ennemie, en tant qu'attrapeur de Quidditch, au niveau de sa popularité... Tous les prétextes étaient bon pour le défier et le surpasser. Et c'était réciproque. Potter lui menait la vie dure autant que lui pouvait le faire.

Il allait entrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard en Septembre. A la fin de l'année scolaire, il passerait ses ASPIC et entrerait enfin dans la vie active; même si ça sa vie était déjà trés active. En effet, s'il pouvait mettre qui il voulait dans son lit, l'une de ses conquêtes revenait trés souvent: Pansy Parkinson, son homologue féminin au collège. Pansy était une vraie Serpentard dans l'âme: sadique à souhait, fière, méprisante. Elle n'était pourtant pas si jolie que ça; et Draco la détestait même parce qu'elle le collait tout le temps. Mais c'était le meilleur coup qu'il ait réellement jamais eut. Si sa tête ne lui revenait pas, il en était tout autre chose de son corps.

Draco vivait au manoir Malfoy avec sa mère. Depuis l'arrestation de son père, grâce à St-Potter-ami-des-Sang-de-Bourbes. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose dont il était reconnaissant envers son ennemi juré mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Potter avait beau l'avoir débarassé de son paternel, il le détestait toujours autant pour tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Il n'avait en effet toujours pas pardonné au balafré d'avoir refusé sa poignée de main dans le Poudlard Express 7 ans plus tôt. Le Gryffondor l'avait littéralement et grandement humilié et on n'humiliait pas un Malfoy. Il restait donc au jeune Malfoy un an pour lui faire payer cette affront.

Depuis le début des vacances, Draco s'arrangeait pour voir Pansy. Il s'imaginait mal deux mois sans aucun rapport sexuel. C'est pourquoi la Serpentard venait le voir chaque semaine pour le combler sexuellement et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait beau la détester, elle restait toujours la meilleure au pieu. Mais ce jour là, Pansy en voulut plus. Elle en avait marre d'être un objet sexuel et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de l'amour de la part du prince des Serpentards.

" Draco ! gémit-elle tandis qu'il suçotait la peau de son cou et qu'il s'affairait à caresser son ventre. Draco! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes!"

" Je t'aime!" lui susura-t-il à l'oreille en déboutonnant son chemisier.

Elle le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber du lit.

" MERDE PANSY! T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI ?" s'emporta-t-il en se relevant.

Elle se redressa sur le lit et le regarda avec colère.

" C'est faux Dray! Ne me ments pas!"

" DE QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUI EST FAUX ? ET ARRETE D'UTILISER TES SURNOMS DEBILES !"

" Tu ne m'aime pas! Tu veux juste tirer ton coup!"

" Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute?" demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

" Oh, je t'en prie Draco! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la parole d'un Malfoy ne vaut rien!"

Draco bouillonnait. Comment cette sale petite peste osait-elle lui parler? A lui, Draco Malfoy? En plus, elle l'avait encore appelé "Dray". Comme s'il était son toutou de compagnie ! Espèce de sale tête de pékinois mal peignée. Elle avait une chance de tout les diable d'être le coup le plus formidable qu'il ait jamais eut, sinon il l'aurait déjà frappée. Fille ou pas ! Et surtout, elle devait s'estimer heureuse que lui, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard et Sang Pur, pose ses mains sur elle. Et elle, ça ne lui suffisait pas! Elle voulait de l'amour ! Elle connaissait pourtant la règle numéro 1 de sa famille qui disait:_ Un Malfoy n'aime pas_.

" Mais..., continua la brune en cherchant les bons mot, si tu dis vrai lorsque tu dis m'aimer... pourquoi ne me le prouves-tu pas?"

Draco savait parfaitement qu'il avait menti à la jeune fille. C'était même pire qu'un mensonge puisqu'il la détestait; heureusement qu'il n'avait aucune conscience.

" MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE A TON AVIS ? hurla-t-il avec colère. JOUER DES CLAQUETTES ?"

" Pas comme ça, Dray! Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi!"

Le blond eut un rictus méprisant.

" Depuis le temps, Pansy, je pensais que tu aurais appris ta leçon ! Celle qui vise à dire qu'un Malfoy ne fait rien pour personne si ça ne lui rapporte pas !"

" C'est ton dernier mot ? D'accord, pas de problème ! Dans ce cas, tu peux d'ores et déjà mettre une annonce dans le _Gazette du Sorcier _pour trouver une baiseuse professionnelle !"

L'attrapeur Serpentard la regarda, étonné. Il ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Mais il n'eut pas à lui poser la question - ce qui aurait conduit à le rabaisser- qu'elle lui donnait une expliquation tout en se relevant et reboutonnant son chemisier.

" C'est terminé ! Je ne serai plus ton joujou sexuel ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !"

" Quoi? T'es pas sérieuse ! Tu as trop besoin de moi !" dit-il ensouriant.

" Ah, tu crois ça ? Il n'y a pas que toi sur Terre, Draco ! Je suis sûre qu'à Poudlard il y a des tas de garçons qui valent le coup ! Ils ne seront peut-être pas aussi doués que toi mais eux, au moins, me témoigneront de l'attachement ! Je sais déjà qu' Avery serait intéressé. D'aprés Milicent Bulstrode, il serait amoureux de moi depuis la 4ème année !

Draco était firieux. Elle oserait le plaquer pour Avery ! Apparament oui ! Il la vit enfiler sa robe de sorcière. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais ! Elle bluffait ! N'est-ce pas ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Non, elle ne bluffait pas ! Il était en train de perdre le meilleur coup de Poudlard. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Un Malfoy ne pourrait jamais s'abaisser à ça ! S'il le faisait, sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup ! Mais d'un autre côté... Pansy et son corps... Pansy et ses gémissements... Pansy qui avait été la seule à réellement le combler...

" C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seuls sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Pansy referma la porte qu'elle avait ouverte et le regarda avec un sourire de victoire qu'il avait bien envi de lui faire avaler. Puis son sourire se transforma en un sourire de pur sadisme et elle répondit:

" Ce que je veux ? C'est simple et ça tiens en un mot ! Ou plutôt un nom ! Potter !"

Le Serpentard accusa le coup et faillit s'étouffer. Elle voulait quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

" Tu veux quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'une vois calme qu'il réussit parfaitement à maîtriser.

Aprés tout, il était un Malfoy. Et un Malfoy restait toujours maître de ses émotions.

" Je veux Potter !"

" Ca j'avais compris ! lança-t-il avc dédain. Mais tu veux quoi de Potter ?"

" Je veux que tu le séduises ! Que tu le rendes raide dingue de toi, qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de toi, qu'il te vénère comme un dieu, que sans toi, il ne supporte plus la vie ! Et lorsqu'il te l'avouera, tu le rejetteras et tu le feras souffrir ! Il périra d'amour ! En quatre mots: Je Veux Sa Perte !"

Il ne cillait pas et l'observait comme si ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Mais intérieurement il se posait beaucoup de questions et la prenait pour une folle. Tout d'abord, où avait-elle été chercher un plan aussi diaboliquement sadique ? Ensuite, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Potter avait fait pour mériter ça puisque Pansy n'avait rien de spécial à lui reprocher sauf qu'il était le balafré, qu'il était un Gryffondor, qu'il était par ailleurs Le Gryffondor par excellence, qu'il pourrissait la vie des Serpentards depuis 7 ans et... Bon d'accord c'était suffisant, en tout cas pour lui. Mais de toute manière, il était hors de question qu'il accepte ! Pour séduire Potter qui plus est ! Rien que l'idée de le draguer le répugnait.

" Ce sera sans moi, Pansy ! Tu séduiras le balafré toute seule !"

" Tu es sûr de penser à tout, Draco ?"

" Oui ! Et il n'en est pas question ! D'une part parce que je ne suis pas gay, d'autre part parce que Potter non plus, et enfin parce qu'il s'agit de Potter !"

" Tu oublies cependant que tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux me garder dans tes draps."

" Ouais, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire !"

" Tu ne penses pas à tout, Drake ! Pense un peu à ce que ça pourrait t'apporter: la Gloire !"

" La Gloire ? La Gloire de quoi ? D'avoir mis St Potty dans mon lit ? La gloire de l' avoir rendu fou d'amour pour son plus grand rival ? La gloire de l'avoir rabaissé ? La gloire de l'avoir battu ? La gloire de l'avoir pris dans mes filets ? La gloire de le faire mourrir d'amour à petit feu ?"

" Parfaitement !"

De ce point de vue, Draco avait remarqué toute la gloire qu'il pourrait en tirer.

" Penses-y, Draco ! Ca le mènera à sa perte ! Il ne sera plus rien, rien d'autre qu'une loque !"

Le vert et argent se mit à réfélchir. Il devait admettre que la brune avait eu une idée merveilleuse. Ce plan n'était pas pour lui déplaire: mener Potter à sa perte et en faire la risée de Poudlard, le voir mourrir de chagrin et d'amour pour lui... Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais...

" Marché conclus ! dit-il dans un souffle.

_**Fin du chapitre 1.**_

Alors ? Verdict ? Méga giga nul ? Méga nul ? Nul ? Pourrave ? Bien ? Moyen ? Méga giga bien ? J'attends vos premières impressions, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewver. C'est mon premier slash alors je sais pas trop... Je l'ai mis en M pour le langage plutôt cru mais il est possible que je fasse certaines scènes R. Je ne sais pas encore alors dites-moi si vous aimeriez où non par la suite. Kissous et tous XXX et reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à JK Rowling et, bien que je sois triste qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas snif, je suis heureuse qu'elle nous donne à tous l'autirisation de les lui emprunter pour en faire_ tout _ce que nous voulons. Niark niark.

**Note: **Me voila encore une fois - et oui, je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup- avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Ma toute première mettant en scène en personnages principaux Harry et Drago. Ceci est donc un slash et je conseille donc à ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations homosexuelles de tracer leur chemin. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a préciser pour le moment.

**RARS:**

**SusyBones:** Les Serpentards n'ont jamais été trés logiques, et Pansy encore moins. La preuve, elle demande à Draco de l'aimer alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que Draco ne peut pas aimer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient ! Niarkniark... Et puis, elle n'a pas réellement réfléchis quand elle lui a demandé ça. C'est parti sur le coup. Le nom de Potter est sorti comme ça, par hasard. Elle le déteste et elle a imaginé l'espace d'une seconde qu'il pourrait mourir d'amour et qu'elle en serait débarassé. En tout cas pour la scène R se sera ok même si ça risque d'être dur puisque je n'en ai jamais écrite, et encore moins entre deux hommes. Gros hic ! Mais bon, si tu as des conseils, ils seront les bienvenus. Au fait, juste comme ça en passant... Je te conseille d'aller lire la fic intiulée _Un Malfoy n'aime pas _ de dark setsuna. Je sais pas si tu la connais ou pas mais sache en tout cas qu'elle est géniale et super bien écrire. Elle vaut franchement le coup. Pour le défi c'est pas grave même si j'avoue que j'étais contente que tu t'y intéresses surtout que ça fait un moment que je l'avais en tête. J'espère que tu trouveras quand même le temps sinon c'est pas grave, je vais pas en mourir. Quoi que... Non, je blague ! Allez, je te laisse avec le chapitre 2. Kissous et bonne lecture. XXX

**slydawn:** Draco ne sais jamais dans quoi il se lance ! Et là c'est pire parce qu'il risque de le regretter plus tard d'une certaine façon. Déjà, tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il regrette d'avoir fait le con. Ca va lui retomber dessus de la même façon que la pluie ( ça t'est jamais arrivé ? Tu sors de chez toi, il pleut. Tu prends le bus il pleut plus. Tu sors du bus il se remet à pleuvoir. Tu arrives en classe et il pleut plus. Non ? Moi oui en tout cas et je peux te le dire c'est saoulant. Lol !). Merci pour la review et bonne lecture XXX

**lo hana ni: **Trés trés bien? T'en mieux, j'étais pas sûre ! Je n'étais pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce premier chapitre et j'ai rajouté et supprimé certains détails au moment de le taper. Mais si ça te plaît ouf... J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira aussi surtout que je l'ai totalement remanié et il en va de même pour tous les autres puisque au dernier moment je l'ai mise en M ( surtout parce qu'on me l'a demandé). Kissous XXX

**Marine Malefoy:** Contente que ça t'ait plu. Ca faisait un petit moment que l'idée me trotter dans la tête. Pour dire vrai je l'avais proposée à une amie pour en faire un Draco/ Hermione puisqu'elle aime bien ce couple... mais comme elle avait pas trop le temps j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de l'adapter avec Harry et Draco. Et je vois que j'ai eu une bonne idée, j'ai bien fait de le faire ! Merci encore pour la review et bonne lecture. Kissous XXX

**Roxie-Angel : **Pas de problème pour les scènes R, enfin... Si, non pas que ça me dérange mais je n'en ai jamais faites alors ça va pas être facil... Mais bon, je vais me débrouiller. Quand on veut on peut ! Merci encore pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant sinon plus. Kissous XXX

**Zaika: **C'est ça le problème avec les paris: la plus part du temps, ils nous retombent à la gueule; et généralement ça fait trés mal. "Pauvre" Draco, tu ne crois pas ? Mais bon, d'un autre côté heureusement qu'il aura fait ce stupide pari. Tu imagines à côté de quoi il serait passé sinon ! Kissous et bonne lecture. XXX

**Nytshade: **Ben... ce serait pas marrant s'il savait où il va, non ? Contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait donné une bonne impression et je lance la suite pour pas trop vous impatienter... Kissous XXX et merci pour la 'tite review.

**miss Felton/Malfoy: **Oh ! Une fan de Tom ? Cool, moi aussi je l'adore ! Pour preuve avec mon amie Patpat on se prend des délires chaque semaines et on lui envoie des messages sur son site perso... Il répond pas ( zut, ça gave !) mais généralement ce moment est sinonyme de fous rire pour nous alors... Moi non plus j'aime pas trop les dépressions amoureuses ( c'est horrible !) mais si c'est nécessaire... Mais ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en fait ! Je ne te dit rien d'autre ( ça maintient le suspense, désolée !) et j'attends ton POV sur ce chapitre. En fait, j'attends le POV de tous mais bon... Kissous XXX

**karelle:** Une suite ? Je sais pas, je me tate... Mais bon comme elle est écrite et que tu m'as laissée une review j'ai pas trop le choix ! Kissous XXX

**bilou la fee: **T'en fait pas, l'histoire se finira bien ! Moi aussi j'ai horreur des bad ending, c'est trop triste... snif... Juste par curiosité, c'est quoi la fic qui t'a fait pleurer ? Kissous XXX

**onarluca: **Happy end au programme t'en fait pas ! J'aime pas les bad ending, ça fait pleurer ! Ca m'arrive d'en lire mais j'évite surtout que je suis une grande sentimentaliste. Lol ! Voilà le chapitre 2, en espèrant qu'il te plaira. Kissous XXX.

**Sahada:** Niark niark... C'est possible que ça se passe comme ça mais c'est possible que ça se passe pas comme ça... Je sais pas ! Enfin, si, je sais mais... je te le dirais pas ! Désolée ! En tout cas, leur histoire sera trés compliquée, aussi bien au début qu'à la fin. Mais tu verras par toi-même. Kissous et merci pour la review XXX

**loulou the chouette**: Y a de ça ma lou mais y a aussi que:

pour le secret de Lily Evans c'était un délire entre Pat et moi; et finallement j'ai décidé de le mettre. Lol ! Moi je trouve ça marrant !

pour cette fiction c'est que j'adore Harry et Draco et que j' adore les voir en couple. Ca me fait penser au proverbe _L'amour est proche de la haine._

Kissous ma loulou et vive notre fête d'Haloween qui promet d'être géniale. Au fait, oublies pas la soupe ! Lol ! Juste une derni-ère chose, si tu lis ce chapitre, nen parle surtout pas à mes parents sinon ils me tueraient. J'espère juste que les scènes M ne te choquent pas... Maudite soit-tu si tu oses parler de ça devant mes parents. Ta vie deviendra un véritable enfer !

**Beautiful-Dray:** Moi aussi c'est rare que je le fasse mais ça m'arrive quand même ne serait-ce que pour laisser une review et obliger l'auteur à continuer. Contente que tu ais aimé et que la suite te tarde. J'espère que ça aura été assez rapide pour toi parce que je profite que ma soeur soit pas là pour lui piquer l'ordi et tout taper en une aprés-midi. Kissous XXX et bonne lecture.

_**Note: Juste pour vous prévenit que ce chapitre contient un lemon. On ne sais jamais, ça peut en choque certains même si je doute que vous seriez ici si c'était le cas. De toute façon, ici ce n'est pas grand chose, juste une petite scène de quelques lignes.**_

**Chapitre 2**

_Septembre: Le début du jeu,_

_**Dimanche 1er septembre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, Manoir Malfoy, 10h09.**_

" Mais quel con, quel con, quel con, quel con !"

Il se répétait inlassablement ces mots tout en se cognant volontairement la tête contre le mur à chaque intonnation. Il avait passé ces deux dernières semaines à maudire Pansy Parkinson et ses putains de caprices à la con. Il se serait bien maudit lui-même d'avoir accepter un truc aussi tordu mais il préférait éviter d'abîmer son joli visage. Quoi que... A bien y réfléchir, il tenait trop à lui-même pour se maudire. Et puis s'il voulait éviter un bleu ou une bosse venir le défigurer, il devrait peut-être arrêter de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur.

Il se resaisit et observa l'étendu verte du parc du manoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter un truc aussi dément ? Surtout pour cette garce de Parkinson ! Elle n'avait rien pour elle celle-là ! Pas d'intelligence -même artificielle-, moche comme un pou, aussi douce qu'un scroutt à pétard... Bref, rien pour elle ! Ah oui ! Elle avait son corps ! Mais quel corps !

Et potter ? Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour le séduire le balafré ? Il doutait fort que son charme irrésistible fasse l'affaire cette fois. Il allait devoir jouer serré **(1)** ! Surtout que Potter n'était pas gay ! ... Et Merlin, lui non plus !

" Quel con, quel con, quel con, quel con !"

Le voilà qui jouait les elfes de maisons, maintenant ! Il était tombé bien bas. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à crier "_Méchant Draco ! Machant ! Pa bien, pas bien ! Méchant Draco !"_ Il se punissait lui-même de sa propre bêtise. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Un Malfoy n'est pas bête ! Non, il avait juste fait une erreur. Mais un Malfoy ne fait jamais d'erreur ! Sauf son père... Mais lui, c'était un cas à part ! Les Détraqueurs aient son âme... Ah non, c'était déjà fait ! Dommage pour lui ! Il haussa les épaules et se refrappa la tête sur le mur.

" Quel con, quel con, quel con, quel con !"

Il y eut un pop semblable au bruit d'une bouteille qu'on débouchonne et une petite voix cuina:

" Maître Draco, madame votre mère m'envoie vous..."

L'elfe se tut en voyant son maître en si mauvaise posture et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il était vrai que vois Draco Malfoy défigurer son joli minois pouvait en choquer plus d'un.

" Quoi ?" s'emporta le jeune homme.

Le petit être recula d'un pas sous le ton violent de son maître et baissa les yeux devant son regard noir. Il se mit à trembler et bégaya d'une tout petite voix:

" Heu... je... madame votr... votre mère m'envoie vous... vous dire que vous devez descendre pour... pour transplaner à la gare..."

" J'arrive !" dit-il dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

L'elfe fit une courbette maladroite et s'apprêtait à disparaître lorsque Draco le retint un instant.

" Oh ! Eh Gimly ! Je t'interdit de parler à qui que se soit de ce que tu viens de voir ! C'est clair ?"

" Ou... oui, maître ! Gimly sera muet comme un... comme un Acarpagik !"

" Bien ! Tu peux y aller ! Et n'oublies pas de te repasser les doigts !"

" Oui, maître !"

Et il disparut dans un nouveau pop tandis que Draco poussait une plainte désespérée en repensant à un certain Gryffondor qui lui pourissait l'existence.

" Maudit Gryffondor ! Même chez moi tu me pourris la vie ! Potter, tu me paieras tout ça ! Je le jure sur mon honneur de Malfoy: tu me le paieras !"

Un grognement de frustration puis...

" Quel con, quel con, quel con, quel con !"

_**Dimanche 1er septembre, dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, 11h02.**_

Draco obsevait le ciel au dehors, allongé sur une banquette, la tête penchée en arrière. Le train venait juste de partir en direction de Poudlard. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu l'immense château... En tant normal, il aurait été pressé d'arriver mais là... C'était différent. Parce qu'à partir de ce soir, le cauchemard allait commencer. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. En plus, il avait un mauvais présentiment; il sentait que d'une manière ou d'une autre tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, de se dire que tout allait "bien" se passer mais...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Blaize Zabini, son meilleur ami, entra suivit de prés par Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Blaize était un grand garçon noir, trés malin mais un peu mêle tout. Il était le seul qui osait lui faire la morale. Il était également passé roi dans le foutage de gueule. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, étaient deux grandes armoires à glace, aussi intelligents qu'une paire de chaussette

" Dis-mois, Draco ! Ne serais-tu pas le nouveau préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, par hasard ?" demanda son meilleur ami en s'asseillant sur la banquette d'en face.

" Bonjour à toi aussi, Blaise ! As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ? Oui, en effet, je suis le nouveau préfet-en-chef."

" Mes vacances étaient on ne peut plus excellentes; et les tiennes ? Moi je te demande ça parce que j'ai vu tous les préfets se pointer dans leur wagon."

" Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ? Je sais bien que ma présence est indispensable dans le monde entier mais... faut pas pousser ! J'en ai que dalle à faire de leurs règlements à la con ! Ils peuvent bien essayer de se passer un peu de moi, non ? Quant à mes vacances, je n'en ai jamais passé de si mauvaises... Pa même lorsque ce crétin de Dobby a ruiné ma chemise _Sorcier en beauté_ qui, au passage, m'avait coûtée les yeux de la tête ! Mais passons... Mes vacances ont donc été exécrables à s'en jeter par la tour d'astronomie si je ne tenais pas tant que ça à préserver ma beauté dans la mort !"

Crabbe et Goyle s'assirent à côté de Blaise qui leur lança un regard noir pour les empêcher d'approcher d'avantage.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" l'interrogea Crabbe.

" T'en fais une tête !"

Bravo ! Deux points pour chacun des deux imbéciles de service ! Non, sérieusement ! Deux points parce qu'il était dans ses bons jours et qu'ils venaient de faire un effort surhumain qui allaient les empêcher de réfléchir pendant les 10 prochains mois. Si encore ils savaient réfléchir... ce dont il doutait fortement.

A son tour, il leur lança un regard Avada Kedavrisan qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne leur avait donné la permission de parler et encore moins de s'occuper de ses affaires.

" Raconte ! s'enquit Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Allez, raconte à grand frère Blaise ce qui te tracasse !"

" Blaize, tu n'es pas mon frère !"

" Ah bon ? plaisanta ce dernier. Je croyais..."

" Ce que tu peux être con ! Mais bon, c'est pas ta faute: c'est inné chez toi !"

" Arrête de changer de sujet de conversation et abr... Comment ça c'est inné chez moi ?"

Le préfet-en-chef eut un sourire victorieux.

" Bon, ouvre grand tes oreilles parce que je ne me répèterais pas ! Je vais faire court: cette peste de Parkinson m'a posé un ultimatum et j'ai été obligé d'accepter."

" Quel genre d'ultimatum ?" se soucia Blaise, sachant de quoi ce pékinois était capable.

" Je dois... séduire Potter !"

" Quoi ?"

Le cri d'horreur de son meilleur ami le fit se ratatiner sur lui-même. Il comprenait sa réaction; lui-même aurait réagi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais ce n'était pas le cas? Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il se redressa et s'assit correctement sur la banquette pour faire face au garçon noir.

" Dis-moi que tu plaisante, Draco ! s'empressa de demander Blaise, suffoquant à moitié. Tu nas **pas **fait **ça** ?"

" ..."

" Draco ?"

" Désolé Blaise mais... même si j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, je l'ai fait... Et j'assume... ?"

" Mais Draco... C'est Potter ! Tu sais, Potter ? Potter le balafré, St Potter ami des sangs-de-bourbes, Potty Potter... Ton pire ennemi depuis 7 ans ! 7 ans c'est pas rien !"

" Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant Blaise !"

" Mais alors... pourquoi t'as dit oui ?"

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

" J'en sais rien... je... j'ai dû péter un cable à ce moment et... ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne pourrais plus coucher avec parkinson tant que Potter ne sera pas littéralement fou d'amour pour moi... Tu te rends compte, Blaise ? La seule fille qui valle réellement quelque chose au pieu... Heureusement qu'il y aura d'autres filles... mais... je ne suis pas gay ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

C'en fut trop pour Blaise qui éclata de rire au nez de son ami tandis que Crabbe et Goyle tentaient d'essayer de comprendre de quoi il était question. Il fallait dire qu'avec la taille de leur cerveau...

" Blaise, la-ferme !"

" Excuse-moi Draco mais... mouarfmouarfmouarf... c'est... c'est trop drôle... séduire Harry Potter... mouarfmouarfmouarf... c'est vraiment trop... mouarfmouarfmouarf... Et tu... tu comptes l'embrasser ? ... mouarfmouarfmouarf..."

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds et déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Enfin, pas réellement... Mais maintenant, c'était évident que pour séduire le balafré il allait devoir lui rouler des patins.

" Et tu devras l'appeler Harry aussi... mouarfmouarfmouarf... et aussi mon couer, mon chéri, mon amour... mouarfmouarfmouarf... Oh, et mieux... mouarf... mon petit... mon petit sucre d'orge... mouarfmouarfmouarf..."

Le vert et argent se leva en catastrophe. C'en était trop. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte de ce compartiment de fous. Les mots de Blaise allaient le rendre dingue. Il s'éloigna donc un maximum et lorsqu'il fut loin - trés loin- il s'adossa au mur et souffla de soulagement. Mais dans quel pétrin il s'était foutu ? Et pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? C'est vrai ça ! Et puis pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi pas Lovegood à la place ? Quoi que à bien y penser c'était pas mieux. Il soupira: il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

Il se leva et décida d'aller se rafraichir un peu aux toilettes. Un bon coup d'eau fraîche l'aiderait à avoir les idées claires. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte du wagon suivant que quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet. Un garçon avec des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, des yeux verts émeraudes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Saint Potter ami des Sangs-de-bourbe.

" Putain Potter ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas le balafré ? Tes quatres yeux te suffisent pas ? Tes verres ne sont plus adaptés ou quoi, crétin d'idiot !"

" Oui Malfoy, je vais trés bien ! Merci beaucoup de t'en inquiéter ! répondit-il sarcastique. Et toi, comment cas-tu ? Ah non, j'oubliais: tu es tout décoiffé parce que tu as percuté quelqu'un !"

" Ne joues pas au plus fin avec moi, Potter ! Tu seras le perdant de nous deux; le foutage et le cassage de gueule c'est mon domaine ! Et pour ta gouvenre c'est toi qui m'a fait du rentre dedans !"

" Oh suis-je saut ? Je suis vraiment tête en l'air parfois, j'avais oublié !"

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis que le balafré semblait s'apercevoir d'un détail insolite.

" Tiens, tes deux toutous ne sont pas avec toi ?" demanda-t-il amusé.

" Et toi ? La belette et dents de lapins t'ont abandonnés ? Ils ont eut peur que tu te transformes en tueur psychopathe et que tu les coupes en petits morceaux ?"

" Si c'était le cas Malfoy tu penses bien que je ne le dirais pas ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, ils sont à l'avant du train occupés à suivre la réunion des préfets. Réunion à laquelle tu devrais te trouver si je ne m'abuse..."

" J'en ai un peu rien à foutre de cette foutue réunion, Potter ! Surtout quand on voit quel genre de populace on y trouve: des sans-de-bourbe, des sangs mêlés, des belettes rousses... Heureusement que les balafrés n'en font pas partis !"

" Tu es oublié une catégorie, Malfoy ! Les pékinois !"

Draco comprit immédiatement où ce satané Potter voulait en venir. Parkinson ! Mais parler de cette sale petite peste lui rappela une chose importante: l'opération Potter. Il se devait de séduire l'imbécile qu'il avait sous les yeux; et c'était déjà mal parti alors que l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencée. Mais c'était peut-être pas plus mal: au moins il avait une année entière pour mettre son plan à exécution et surtout qu'il réussisse.

" Ha Harry, te voilà ! On se demandait où tu pouvais bien êt..."

" Qu'est-ce que tu fouts là, Malfoy ?"

L'attrapeur Serpentard resta stoïque malgrè son exaspération croissante. Potter le regardait toujours amusé ( qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé niveau caractériel celui-là; et c'était vraiment mauvais pour lui ça.), Granger semblait étonnée de le voir et Weasley... Eh bien il cherchait les ennuis mais t'en mieux, il avait une bonne occasion pour chercher querelles aux Gryffondors.

" Vois-tu Weasmoche, je ne pense pas que ce train soit ta propriété privée; j'en doute fort d'ailleurs. Aprés tout, c'est connu: les belettes sont aussi riches en neuronnes et en ors qu'un désert en plantes."

" Ca suffit ! intervint Granger tandis que le roux virait à un rouge encore plus écarlate que sa chevelure. Evitez de vous disputer ! Et toi Malfoy... Pourquoi le préfet-en-chef n'a-t-il pas daigné nous faire l'honneur de sa présence à la réunion ? J'ai dû faire tout le travail."

Le Serpentard la regarda avec un profond dégoût bien visible aux yeux de tous.

" Je ne tai pas donné la permission de m'adresser la parole, espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe ! Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à croire qu'une sang impure ait pu être nommé préfète-en chef."

Furieux, le Survivant sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le prince des verts et argents.

" Retire tes paroles, Malfoy !"

" Sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ?"

" Comment as-tu deviné, la fuine ?"

" Oh brrrrrr ! Regardez-moi ça ! Le sauveur du monde magique veut me faire payer mon insolence, brrrrrr ! J'en tremble de peur..."

Le brun reserra sa prise sur la fine baguette de bois et Draco ricana.

" Change de disque Potter, tu es trop prévisible ! Il suffit de s'en prendre à tes amis pour te faire réagir. C'est beaucoup trop facil ! Mais vas-y, te gènes pas ! J'ai hâte de savoir quel va être ma punition."

" Harry, ne fais surtout pas ça ! lui dit dents de lapin. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses. Il veut t'attirer des ennuis !"

Héhé, perspicace la sang-de-bourbe. Potter était vraiment furieux et semblait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Jeter sur lui... punition... Parfait ! L'opération séduction était sur le point de commencer.

Draco avança comme dans l'intention de tracer son chemin, mais il s'arrêta à hauteur de son rival et il lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle en prenant bien soin de la frôler du bout des lèvres:

" Si tu cherches une punition adapté à mon cas Potter, j'ai pas mal d'idées trés intéressantes et trés... chaudes qui te plairaient à coup sûr. Il fallait le dire plus tôt que tu voulais approfondir le contact avec moi, ça aurait évité un rentre dedans si... brutal. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu seras prés à tenter l'expèrience."

Il lui mordilla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille pendant que ces deux crétins d'amis les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Le balafré, lui, frissona à ce contact et rougit violemment.

" Je vois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir, c'est parfait. J'aime être compris dès le départ sur mes intentions... A plus, mon petit gryffy !"

Il le dépassa et bouscula brusquement Granger avant de poursuivre sa route. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même plus où aller. Ce crétin de Potter avait chamboulé toutes ces pensées !

" Arrrggghhh ! Potter, je te maudis, je t'éxècre ! Va en enfer, sal Gryffondor de mes deux !"

" Tu parles tout seul, Malfoy ?"

Ledit Malfoy s'arrêta et regarda son interlocutrice. Une rouquine portant un robe de sorcière noire avec l'emblême de Cryffondor sur la poitrine. Tiens tiens tiens, belette soeur ! Tous des imbéciles ces belettes de toute façon ! En plus, elle était affreusement moche ! Bon d'accord, peut-être pas autant que Pansy mais... Mais si, encore pire que Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que Potter avait bien pu lui trouver à celle-là ? En effet, Potter et Weasley fille étaient sortis ensemble l'année précédente. Ca avait l'air d'aller entre eux mais pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, ils avaient rompu en mai dernier et depuis l'adolescente s'affichait de nouveau avec son ex petit ami: Dean Thomas.

On disait que c'était Potter qui avait rompu pour une raison bien particulière... Heureusement d'ailleurs. Ils n'allaient pas du tout ensembles.

" Ferme-là Weasley ! Et retourne dans ton terrier; ça me fera plaisir !"

" Eh bien dans ce cas je vais rester, Malfoy ! Juste pour le plaisir de **ne pas **te faire plaisir justement !"

Le blond grogna. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des imbéciles et des thons models, ils étaient également trés con et surtout trés emmerdant.

" Tu fais chier, Weasley ! T'as pas mieux à faire que de me pourrir la vie ? Comme d'aller faire chier Mr-Sang-de-bourbe-Thomas à la place ?"

" Je me demande sincèrement ce qu'il te trouve ! Tu es aussi éxécrable qu'Ombrage ! Et franchement, je trouve que tu la bats sur certains points !"

" Eh bien t'en mieux ! Il faut des gens comme elle pour maintenir la disc... Comment ça ce qu'il me trouve ? Qui me trouve quoi ?"

La rousse sourit.

" Il te trouve arrogant, orgeuilleux, prétencieux, m'as-tu vu, Serpentard et j'en passe ! Et il se demande également comment est-ce qu'un mec aussi bien foutu peut-être autant bourré de défauts !"

" Ah oui ? Et c'est qui ce sal merdeux que je lui arrange le portrait ?"

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Elle fit demi-tour en lui faisant signe de la main.

" Reviens ici, Weasley ! Où tu vas ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !"

" Je vais là où tu m'as dit, la fuine ! Je rejoinds mon petit ami !"

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant seul pour maudire tous ces crétins qui l'entouraient et qui faisaient de son merveilleux petit monde à véritable cauchemard.

_**Dimanche 1er septembre, Grande Salle de Poudlard, 19h32.**_

" Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme je sais que vous mourrez tous d'envie de vous remplir l'estomac, je faire aussi vite que possible. Tout d'abord, les 1ères années doivent savoir..."

" Et blablabla et blablabla... se lassa Draco. On le connait par coeur son putain de discours au bout de 7 ans ! Quand est-ce que ce vieux cinglé cessera de nous emmerder une bonne fois pour toute avec ses conneries ?"

" Tu sais Draco, si tu veux séduire Potter tu devrais commencer par arrêter d'insulter son trés cher directeur adoré. Et ce, dés maintenant !" lui signala Blaise.

" J'ai faim !" maugréa Crabbe.

" Annonce le repas !" ajouta Goyle.

Le blond haussa haut les sourcils. Mais pourquoi s'entourait-il toujours d'abrutis de service ?

" En parlant de St Potty, continua Blaise, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il nous évite depuis tout à l'heure... C'est vrai, on ne l'a pas croisé une seule fois de toute la journée. C'est rare, d'habitude il y a toujours querelle dans le train."

Draco sourit à cette remarque et observa la table des rouges et ors jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le brun de ses pensées. Il parlait avec Londubat d'une chose qui semblait assez sèrieuse. Il ne le lâcha pas un instant des yeux, pas même lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Le Gryffondor le regardait avec une interrogation non feinte, se demandant sûrement pourquoi son ennemi de toujours avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

Cela devait bien faire 3 bonnes minutes que argents et émeraudes s'étaient rencontrés sans ciller une seule fois et Draco se demandait pour qoui il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. C'était plus fort que lui... Il voulait gagner la bataille qui s'était engagée entre les deux. Mais Potter tourna soudainement la tête vers Londubat qui lui posait une question. Crétin de Londubat ! Il pouvait pas un peu se débrouiller tout seul, non ! C'était trop dur pour lui de vivre sans potty pote Potter !

Imaginant les pires tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir à cette andouille de cracmol de Londubat, le Serpentard regarda les élèves établés autour de lui. Mais il crut qu'il allait faire un meurtre quand il remarqua que Parkinson était en train de draguer ouvertement ce petit merdeux de Nicolas Avery. Il pouvait remercier Serpentard de savoir rester neutre dans toutes les situations. Comment osait-elle bafouer leur engagement ? Elle l'envoyer séduire St-Potter-son-ennemi-de-toujours-qui-plus-est-un-homme sous peine de donner son corps à Avery et elle...

" Je vais la tuer ! Comment ose-t-elle bafuer notre engegement ?" grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Blaise suivit son regard.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi elle triche, Draco ! Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui est privé de sexe pas elle."

" Le marché c'était que si** je ne **séduisait pas Potter,** elle **donnerait son corps à Avery. Et justement, j'ai accepté son plan foireux !"

" Tu nous as dit da,s le train que le marché c'était de rendre Potter fou amoureux de toi pour de nouveau l'avoir dans ton lit !"

" C'est plus compliqué que ça..."

" Bon, écoute Draco ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas privé de sexe, tu es juste privé d'elle. Y a des tas d'autres filles à Poudlard qui je suis sûre donneraient père et mère pour que tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt sur elles ! Tu veux Pansy, ok ! Mais te gènes pas pour aller voir ailleurs, non plus ! Mais évite juste que Potter soit au courant sinon ton plan tombera à l'eau. Et puis si tu regardes bien, elle fait ça pour te rendre jaloux !"

" Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux ! C'est juste que j'ai horreur qu'on se foute de ma gueule ! Non mais elle s'imagine quoi ? Elle veut que je l'aime alors qu'elle sais parfaitement que je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire le verbe _aimer._ Et puis même, si un jour je devais tomber amoureux - ce qui n'arrivera jamais bien sûr- ça ne serait pas d'un pékinois ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être con ! Je te jure, elle peut s'estimer heureuse d'être le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu et que j'ai pitié d'elle la pauvre fille !"

" C'est sûr que c'est pas à sa face de pékinois qu'elle le doit ! Surtout que tu la détestes presque autant que Potter !"

" Et encore... Je trouve Potter moins pot de colle et beaucoup plus agréable à regarder !"

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds en se rendant compte de l'étendue de ses paroles. A ses côtés, Blaise pouffait de rire.

" ... Je n'ai pas dit ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Ca dépend si j'ai bien entendu et compris ce que tu as pensé tout fort mais apparemment c'est le cas ! Tu as pensé tout fort que Potter était bient fout..."

" Je t'interdit de finir ta phrase, Blaise ! D'ailleurs, je ne le pensais pas ! Et je ne l'ai pas dit non plus ! Et puis carrément, je ne sais plus du tout ce que j'ai pensé et même dit à propose de Pot... de je ne sais plus qui !"

" Te tracasse pas, Draco ! C'est mieux que tu te l'avoues maintenant !"

" Que je m'avoue quoi ? Je n'ai rien à avouer !"

" Que tu t'avaoues que Potter te plais !"

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

" Quoi ? Non mais t'es malade ! Le balafré ne me plais pas; et d'abord comment veux-tu qu'il me plaise alors que je ne suis pas gay ?"

Blaise parut réfléchir un instant puis un sourire orna ses lèvres.

" Moi je l'admets !"

" Tu admets quoi ?"

" Que Potter est pas mal ! Il s'est bien arrangé avec le temps, tu ne trouves pas ?"

" Non !"

" Regarde-le avant de répondre !"

" Je n'ai pas à le regarder ! Je le connais par coeur, je te signale ! Je sais par exemple que son plat préféré c'est le gratin de riz, celui qu'il déteste le plus c'est... ben en fait tout ce qui est légume verts même s'il se force à en manger, qu'il adore le chocolat et la tarte aux pommes, il déteste les champignons, il est allergique à la myrthille, son parfum de confiture préféré c'est la cerise, il adore les fleurs de lys parce que ça le fait penser à sa mère - il a même une préférence pour les lys oranges-, sa couleur préférée c'est le vert, son enseignant le plus détesté c'est Rogue - mais ça c'est un secret pour personne, celui qu'il a le plus haït c'est Ombrage, sa chouette est un Houarfang des neiges et se nomme Hedwige- ce qui l'horripile le plus c'est l'hypocrisie, la qualité qu'il admire le plus c'est le courage... Alors, combien peuvent en dire autant sur lui ?"

Draco regardait son meilleur ami, fier de lui. Le noir, lui, soupirait d'agacement: le blond ne comprenait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

" Justement Draco ! Justement !"

" Justement quoi ?"

" Rien, laisse tomber !"

**Lundi 2 septembre, salle commune des Serpentards, 7h19.**

" Crabbe, Goyle, bougez-vous on y va !"

Le groupe des quatre sortit de la salle commune des verts et argents et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Crabbe et Goyle jouaient les chiens de garde, comme d'habitude Blaise se plaiganit de toutes ces filles qui gloussaient sur leur passage, et comme d'habitude le prince des Serpentards affichait un regard suffisant. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à un stratàgème pour s'attirer la sympathie de Potter et ainsi mieux l'approcher. Il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas en lançant tout de suite l'opération séduction qu'il parviendrait à le séduire. Non, il devait d'abord créer un lien de confiance entre les deux; et c'était justement la partie la plus difficile du plan. Potter n'était pas con tout de même: il allait sentir le piège à des kilomètres. Mais s'il savait quel serait la première phase, il ne savait pas encore comment la mettre en application.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des gryffys et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que le balafré y était atablé. Non pas qu'il était ravi de le voir... Non non non ! C'était juste que... Oh et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas à se justifier ! Potter était **son** rival **à lui** et pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait bien le droit de s'assurer qu'il allait pouvoir lui en faire baver aujourd'hui, non ! Et si Potter était absent, comment il ferait, hein ?

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à leur table respective et le blond lança un regard noir à Parkinson en passant devant elle. Il s'assit face à la table ennemie, comme il faisait toujours, et se servit une assiette de toast. En face de lui, Potter et Weasley rigolaient comme des abrutis et Granger lisait le journal. Mais une vue au combien hideuse vint lui cacher la vue. Une vue qui avait pour nom Pansy Parkinson ! Draco grogna alors qu'elle prenait un toas dans son assiette.

" Vas-y te gènes pas !"

" Mais c'est ce que je fais, Drakichou ! En tant que futur Mrs Malfoy, tout ce qui est à toi et à moi et vice versa !"

Blaise pouffa à l'entente du surnom ridicule employé par Mrs Pékinois. Le Serpentard lui arracha le toast des mains en l'avada kédavrisant du regard.

" De une, ce serait tout ce qui est à toi est à moi, et tout ce qui est à moi reste à moi ! Secondo, tu n'est pas la futur Mrs Malfoy !"

" Oh Drakichou, arrête de..."

" Draco ! Mon nom c'est Draco ! Et tu es priée de t'en souvenir à l'avenir !"

" Tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ?"

Draco se leva de son banc. Il avait envie de lui en foutre une bonne. La frapper, la torturer, la tuer tout simplement.

" Tu fais chier Parkinson ! Voilà ce que j'ai ! Tu t'es bien amusée avec Avery hier soir ?"

" Aves av...? Oh ! Oui, c'était pas mal !"

Il renifla avec dédain.

" Serais-tu jaloux, Dray ?"

" Moi ? Jaloux ? T'as bu quoi ce matin ? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu fréquentes et même que tu couches avec ce naze ! Tu couches avec qui tu veux du moment que tu gardes le meilleur pour moi ! Non, ce qui m'agace c'est notre engagement !"

" Quoi notre engagement ? As-tu rendu potty dingue de toi ? Non, donc je n'ai rien à faire dans ton lit pour le moment ! Mais puisqu'on en viens à parler du balafré... Où en es-tu avec lui ?"

" Va te faire voir, Parkinson !"

" Hein ?"

Furieux, le Serpentard attrapa son sac et sortit de la grande salle. Il marchait à grands pas furieux en direction des cahots où se déroulerait le cours de potion. Il avait bien fait de partir sinon il aurait été rejoindre son père à Azkaban pour meurtre avec préméditation sur la personne de Pansy Parkinson. Eh oui ! Parce que la veille, il n'avait pas seulement échafauder son plan. Il avait également cherché le meilleur moyen de tuer la face de pékinois. Et la meilleure rester encore le sortilège de la mort.

Il traversa le couloir et déboucha dans celui des cachots. Il s'arrêta en voyant Potter, assis contre le mur devant la porte et lisant un livre. Il ne l'avait pas vu quitter la Grande Salle; et tout ça à cause de Miss-je-fais-chier-mon-monde-Parkinson. C'était étrange: où étaient passés la belette et dents de lapin ? Bon, de toute façon ça arrangeait ses affaires. Trés bien, c'était parti pour la phase 1 de son plan.

Il s'approcha du Survivant et lança:

" Tu avais peur d'arriver en retard au cours Potter ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois devant cette salle de classe à l'avance, et qui plus est seul."

Parfait, le ton y était. Poli et interrogateur, juste ce qu'il fallait. Le brun releva la tête et le regarda avec méfiance.

" Qu'est-ce que tu mijottes, Malfoy ?"

" Moi ? Rien ! Je ne vois pas pourq..."

" Parce que ça fait 30 secondes que tu es là et tu ne m'as toujours pas insulté !"

Draco feint l'innocence.

" Non , je t'assures ! Je voulais juste faire la... la conversation..."

Il haussa un sourcil.

" La conversation ?"

" Oui, c'est ça, la conversation !"

" Hmhm... Tu me prends pour un con, là ?" **(2)**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être malin ce petit ! Sûr qu'il aurait eu sa place à Serpentard._

" Non ! Alors ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?"

_Oups, un peu trop direct !_

" Tu veux savoir si mes vacances se sont bien passées ?"

_Non non ! Je veux savoir si t'as déjà baiser comme une bête avec quelqu'un ! Bien sûr que oui, pov' con ! ... Mais... C'est une bonne question, ça ! Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà fait ?_

" Oui, c'est ce que je veux !"

Potter ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se releva.

" Bon, ça suffit Malfoy ! Arrête de te foutre de moi et dis-moi plutôt où elle est ta vanne à deux noises ?"

Draco se donnerait des giffles. Il l'avait sentit que c'était trop directe et trop suspect comme approche. Mais maintenant il devait rattraper le coup.

" Et... si je te dis que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te provoquer, tu me croierais ?"

" Pas vraiment !"

_Grrrr ! Maudit Gryffondor._

" Bon, écoute Potter, je vais faire court !" s'énerva-t-il soudain.

Le ton était froid comme à l'acoutumé. Là, il en avait marre. Potter le retardait et il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus.

" Ca c'est le Malfoy que je connais ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche ! Bon, vas-y Malfoy, accouche ! Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi !"

" Je n'attends rien de toi, Potter ! Je veux juste être poli et toi tu me rembarres !"

" Ah bon ? Parce que c'était sans mauvaise intention ?"

" Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à te demander ! Mais rien de..."

" Qu'est-ce que tu fouts là, la fuine ?"

C'était bien ce qu'il disait: il était maudit ! Ou plutôt son nom de famile devait être maudit. Il fallait tout le temps que les deux crétins de services de Potter apparaissent au plus mauvais moment.

" Rien qui te concerne Weasmoche ! Alors ferme-là et laisse-moi finir ma conversation avec mon grand copain Potter !"

" Depuis quand Harry et toi êtes copains ? Tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil Malfoy ! Harry te..."

" Ron ! C'est bon, ok ? intervint le Gryffondor. Bon, tu veux quoi Malfoy ?"

Mais déjà, le flot des élèves qui venaient assister au cours de Rogue se pressait dans le couloir.

" Rien, laisse tomber !"

Puis il entra dans la salle de classe.

" Mais... Malfoy !"

Il ne se retourna pas. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu voir le regard à la fois triste et désolé de Potter, celui moralisateur de Granger à la belette, et celui qui disait clairement _"Oups j'ai fait une bourde" _de ce dernier.

_**Mardi 10 septembre, vestiaire des Serpentards, 19h13.**_

Cela faisait à peine dix jours qu'ils étaient de retour au collège et déjà il en avait plus que marre. Entre Parkinson qui continuait son petit jeu avec Avery, Blaise qui se foutait continuellement de sa gueule, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient toujours aussi con sinon plus, Potter et ses amis, son putain d'engagement avec le pékinois et tout le tralala d'à côté, c'était décidé il allait chercher la meilleure solution pour lui de mourir sans être défigurer. Il avait d'abord penser aux poison mais, manque de chance pour lui, la plus part d'entre eux laissaient des séquelles telles que des boutons ou des pustules. Puis il avait songé à la pendaison mais son cou en aurait garder les marques. La noyade ? Ouais bonne idée mais surtout pas dans le lac ( l'eau était crasseuse) ni dans la baignoire des préfets puisque la sirène surveillait tout le temps ce qu'il s'y passait. Sans oublier Mimi Geignarde. Il y avait donc des tas de moyens de mourir dans le monde mais aucun qui pourait conserver sa beauté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourrir de vieillesse.

Il sortait de son entraînement de Quiddich, lequet avait été érintant. Ayant été nommé capitaine de son équipe cette année, il avait dû faire passer des test d'admission aux postes de batteur et de poursuiveur puisque Sullivans et Summers avaient quitté l'école l'année précédentes, leurs diplômes en poches.. Mais aprés ça il avait tenu à ajouter un entraînement. Il voulait battre Potter au Quidditch cette année et il contait bien y parvenir.

Il pénétra sous la douche tandis que ses équipiers sortaient du vestiaire.

" Draco, t'as intérêt à te grouiller mec si tu veux pouvoir avaler quelque chose ce soir." lui dit Blaise qui jouait au poste de batteur.

L'appelé grogna.

" Bon d'accord ! Fait ce que tu veux aprés tout ! A tout à l'heure !"

Le garçon noir s'en alla, laissant le blond seul dans sa cabine. Le jet d'eau chaude le détendait totalement, carressait sa peau avec ses fines goutelles couleur crystal. C'était si bon, si agréable. Il commenca à se savonner le corps, s'attardant à certains endroits, caressant lui même sa peau laiteuse. Un mois ! Ca faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe; et il conmmençait sérieusement à être en manque. Il se savonna les cheveux. Quitte à ne pas avoir Pansy, il devait trouver une fille qui pourrait lui faire prendre son pied. Une jolie brune, la peau bronzée, et de merveilleux yeux verts. Une fille comme ils les aimées.

L'image de cette jolie brunette vint s'imposer à son esprit. Hm... Oui, il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs... et il évacuerait ainsi son trop plein d'énervement... et ce serait si excitant... Doucement il laissa ses mains descendre sur ses épaules puis sur son torse. Sa main gauche s'attarda sur un téton dressé alors que sa jumelle continuait sa route plus bas, bien plus bas. Son bas ventre était en feu... Le plaisir était là, seulement donné par cette image érotique d'une brune aux yeux verts nue, avec lui, sous la douche, lui faisant vivre un supplice ardent. Le désir était de plus en plus présent... Sa main continuait toujours de descendre, encore plus bas... Elle joua un instant avec son gland rougi, le faisant pousser de petit gémissement de plaisir... Il basula la tête en arrière, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, se prenant enfin et totalement en main. Il se cambra tant il aimé ça... Hm... oui... c'était si bon... Il commença alors un lent et délicat mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe tendu... Hm... la brune était vraiment douée de ses mains... Sa main gauche caressait son torse à présent... son mouvement se faisait plus rapide et plus fort... Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud... la délivrance n'allait pas tarder à venir... ses gémissement étaient rendus rauque par le plaisir... et se laissaient entendre à une fréquence de moins en mois régulière... il n'avait plus conscience de rien... seule la jeune fille et ses mains comptaient... hm... oui... il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête... sutout pas... il était déjà assez frustré comme ça... le rythme sur son sexe se fit encore plus rapide qu'il n'était déjà... hm... il montait, montait et montait... c'était... hm... Le plaisir explosa soudain l'emmenant dans un océan de couleurs. La jouissance était arrivée, le faisant se répendre dans se mains et crier quelque chose d'incohérent. Même lui ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il pouvait remercier Merlin de lui avoir donné de telles mains...

Il reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité et crut qu'il allait faire une syncope. Lui, un Malfoy, un sang pur, une bombe sexuelle, avait dû faire des travaux manuels ! Non, c'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas pu tomber si bas... n'est-ce pas ? Mais le sperme qui recouvrait sa main lui prouva le contraire. Si, il avait bien fait des travaux manuels ! Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas ! Et tout ça à cause de Miss-tête-de-pékinois.

" Saleté de Pakinson ! Tu me paieras cet affront !"

Il sortit de la douche et alla s'habiller.

**Lundi 23 septembre, couloir de Métamorphose,17h45.**

Il rentrait à sa chambre personnelle de préfet-en-chef, aprés le dernier cours de la journée: Enchantement. Il avait réussi à semer Crabbe et Goyle en leur disant que les elfes de maisons avaient préparé des tas de bons gâteau et qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Les deux armoires à glace étaient tellement stupide qu'elles avaient marché à fond. Blaise était parti il ne savait où. Depuis la semaine précédente, Blaise agissait de manière étrange. Il ne savait trop pourquoi. Il disparaissait souvent pour aller il ne savait où. Il lui cachait quelque chose c'était clair. Mais quoi ? Bon, aprés tout il en avait rien à faire: son meilleur ami pouvait bien aller se taper McGonagall, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Il n'avait pas tenté d'autre approche avec le survivant depuis la rentrée. A chaque fois, belette et sang-de-bourbe lui collait aux basques et il savait parfaitement que jamais Weasley ne le laisserait approcher de sa Majesté Potter. Non, ce qu'il lui fallait c'était parler au balafré seul à seul sdans imbéciles dans leurs pattes. Il tourna le coin du couloir et percuta violemment le garçon de ses pensées. Les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent sur les fesses et Draco s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il se ravisa. ce n'était pas la meilleure solution pour l'approcher et faire "ami, ami". En plus Granger et Weasley n'étaient pas là, pour une fois. C'était le moment de sausir sa chance. Il se releva.

" Le rentre dedans c'est vraiment ta spécialité Potter ! Mais je te l'ai déjà dit: fais le moi savoir autrement."

Le Gryffondor rougit et lui lança un regard noir.

" Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Malfoy ! Ne prends pas tes désires pour des réalités !"

" Je ne fais que constater ! Mais tu comptes rester assis par terre encore longtemps ?"

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever; main qui fut superbement ignorée.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Malfoy !" répliqua le brun en se levant.

Draco fit un gros effort pour ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. la main d'un Malfoy ne se refusait pas ! Curieusement, ça lui rappelait un évènement similaire qui avait eu lieu dans le Poudlard Express 7 ans plus tôt.

_Reste calme Draco, reste calme ! Ne pas s'énerver ! Rester poli avec ce satané St Potter qui a survécu ! Ne pas le frapper ! Ne pas le torturer ! Ne pas l'étrangler !_

Il imaginait déjà ses mains autour de son joli petit cou. Joli ? Non, il n'avait rien dit de tel !

" Comme tu veux Potter !"

Il le dépassa et continua sa route. C'était juste pour éviter de comettre un meurtre et de se retrouver dans la même cellule que son paternel.

" Malfoy !"

Il se retourna en lui lança un regard ennuyé.

" Quoi, Potter ?"

" Non rien !"

A son tour il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à s'en aller; mais il avait attisé la curiosité du jeune Malfoy.

" Potter, accouche ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

De nouveau le balafré lui fit face et s'approcha.

" C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !"

" ..."

" Ben, oui ! Depuis la rentrée c'est à peine si tu m'as insulté, tu te montres agréable avec moi, tu m'évites par moment... Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ?"

" Ecoute Potter ! On est plus des mômes ! Il est temps d'arrêter cette fichue guerre Serpentard VS Gryffondor !"

Draco jubilait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas à dire, il était réellement un trés bon acteur. Devant lui, Potter le regardait avec étonnement. Prenant sa ruse à deux mains, il lâcha une phrase qui le répugnait plus que tout mais qui, pourtant, était nécessaire pour la suite.

" Je voudrais que l'on soit amis !"

Et voilà l'éternel méfiance gryffondorienne. Le brun fronçait les sourcils.

" Il est où le piège Malfoy ?"

Le blons soupira.

" Tu vois Potter ! Tu ne fais aucun effort ! Je suis sincère ! Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu... tué par tes bon sois, je pense qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de nous quereller."

Le regard de Potter s'assombrit à l'entente du Seigneur des Ténèbres; mais bien vite il se resaisit. Draco, lui, avait reprit sa route jusqu'à ce que son ennemi le rappelle.

" Malfoy ! Ecoute je... je veux bien accpeter ton offre mais..."

" Qu'est-ce que tu fouts encore là, la fuine ?"

les deux garçon poussèrent un soupire exaspéré. Draco était ravi de voir que Potter et lui avait au moins une chose en commun: le raz le bol du Weasley qui se mêle de tout !

" Weasley, c'est une maine chez toi ?"

" De quoi tu parles ?"

" Je parles de tous tes " Qu'est-ce que tu fouts là, Malfoy !"

" Parfaitement ! Et je le répètes même si tu veux: qu'est-ce que tu fouts là Malfoy ?"

" Ron arrêtes ! tenta de le calmer la sang-de-boube. S'il te plaît ! Ne serait-ce que pour... enfin, tu vois !"

" De toute façon, ça ne te regardes pas mon bon roi ouistiti !"

" Justement si ça me regarde ! Tu t'attaques à mon meilleur ami !"

" Ron..." l'appela Potter.

" Ah bon ? Je n'ai souvenit d'une dispute avec lui, pourtant. Tu t'en souviens toi, Potter ?"

" Tu cherches encore les embrouilles, sale fuine bondissante !"

" Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui les cherche la belette ! Et d'ailleurs je pense que tu vas bientôt les trouver !"

" Ah ouis, tu crois ça !"

" Ron..."

" Ron..." s'y mit Granger.

" Parfaitement !"

" Eh bien vas-y ! Montre-moi le légendaire courage des Malfoy !"

" Ron..."

" Arrêtes !"

" Si j'étais toi Weasmoche, j'éviterais de parler ! Ne srait-ce que pour éviter de cracher des postillons !"

" QOUI ? JE NE POSTILLONNE PAS LA FUINE !"

" Oh si !"

" LA FERME ! cria soudain l'attrapeur Gryffondor. Ron, Malfoy ne cherchait pas du tout les ennuis. On s'est juste rentrés dedans et il m'a proposé une trêve !"

La belette éclata de rire tandis que Granger le sondait cherchanr où était l'embrouille.

" Trés drôle Harry ! s'exclama le rouquin toujours hilare. Vraiment trés drôle... j'ai faillit y croire. Toi et la... la fuine... mouarfmouarfmouarf..."

Mais il se tut soudainement comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Potter, lui, le regardait avec colère.

" Enfin... je... je ne voulais pas dire que... enfin, tu me comprends ? C'est tellement... soudain et surtout..."

" Ridicule ?" proposa son meilleur ami.

" Oui... enfin non... je..."

" Dis-le Ron que tu n'y crois pas et que tu n'y as jamais cru ! Ce sera plus simple pour toi !"

Draco les regardait tour à tour. Quelque chose lui échappait et il avait horreur de ça.

" Harry, calme-toi ! le conseilla Granger. Ron ne voulait pas dire ça, n'est-ce pas Ron ?"

" Heu... je... non, bien sûr que non..."

" Mais il l'a dit !" trancha Potter.

" Dîtes, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda finallement Draco.

Il se sentait légèrement mis à l'écart. Ce fut un silence géné qui lui répondit.

" Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris, ça ne me regarde pas. Bon, ben je vais vous laisser régler vos petits problèmes parce que moi, j'ai à faire ! Pour ce qui est de notre concersation Potter, je te disais donc que je voulais faire une trêve avec toi... Pour ce qui est de Granger, c'est à voir mais la belette... emmener la déjà voir un psychomage et aprés j'y réfléchirais !"

Et sur ce, il partit en direction de sa chambre.

**Lundi 23 septembre, Salle commune des Serpentard, 23h59.**

" Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?" lui demandait Blaise.

" Il faut que je m'occupe de Weasley et Granger."

Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Aprés sa "conversation" avec les Gryffondors, il était allé à sa chambre. Puis à 19h00, il avait rejoind son meilleur ami à la Grande Salle et lui avait dit de l'attendre dans leur salle commune à 23h30, pour être sûr qu'ils seraient bien seuls. Il venait de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Potter dans la journée et l'arrivée, comme d'habitude, désastreuse de Weasmoche et la sang-de-bourbe.

" Oui, ça j'avais compris Draco, mais comment ?"

" J'en sais rien ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les éloigner de lui..."

" Il faut trouver un truc qui puissent les éloigner tous les **deux**..."

" Oui mais qu'est-ce qui pourrai les attirer ? A moins de les met... Attends une minutes, Blaise ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé... Ce qu'on veut c'est que je puisse rester seul avec Potter pour mieux le prendre dans mes filets et mieux le séduire, non ?"

" Oui !"

" On veut également que Weasley et Granger s'occupe d'autre chose que sa vie à lui ?"

" Oui !"

" Donc le mieux c'est de les occuper par quelque chose d'important, qui attire toute leur attention ? Un problème qui leur serait commun ?"

" Sûrement ! Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !"

" Alors pourquoi... pourquoi on ne les mettrait pas en couple ? Ils seraient alors trop occupés par eux-même pour s'intéresser à lui... Il se sentirait abandonné, délaissé et il aurait besoin d'affection puisqu'ils ne seraient plus là... Et qui sera là ? Moi !"

" Exacte... Hein ? Draco, t'as pété une durite ou quoi ? Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu vas aider Granger et Weasley à sortir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Oui, Blaise, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre. Seulement ils sont trop cons pour se l'avouer ! Alors je vais m'en charger pour eux et Potter sera complètement effondré..."

" Et c'est toi qui sera là pour le consoler, je me trompe ?"

" Tu as tout compris !"

" Draco, tu es diabolique ! Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu vas faire ça pour Weasley et sang-de-bourbe."

" Pas pour eux, Blaise ! Pour moi !"

" Et pour le corps de Pansy !"

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Alors ? A la hauteur de vos espérances ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la scène de la douche puisque c'est mon tout premier lemon alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour améliorer les prochains à venir. Kissous à tous XXX et reviews, please.

**(1)** Oui Draco ! Trés serré, c'est le cas de le dire. Niark...

**(2) **Petit clin d'oeil à mon oncle, à qui c'est la phrase préférée.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimers: **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à JK Rowling et, bien que je sois triste qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas snif, je suis heureuse qu'elle nous donne à tous l'autorisation de les lui emprunter pour en faire_ tout _ce que nous voulons. Niark niark.

**Note: **Me voila encore une fois - et oui, je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup- avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Ma toute première mettant en scène en personnages principaux Harry et Drago. Ceci est donc un slash et je conseille donc à ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations homosexuelles de tracer leur chemin. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a préciser pour le moment.

**RARS: je ne réponds ici qu'aux réviews anonymes. La prochaine fois mettes tous votre adresse e.mail puisque n'accepte plus les RARS. KIss**

**slydawn: **Ben je vais pas te raconter la fin tout de même ! Disons que tout va lui retomber sur le nez, le pauvre ! Mais il l'aura bien mérité ! Mais n'oublies pas une chose importante: un Malfoy est fier, orgueilleux et tout ce qui reste dans ce contexte.

Merlin soit louée je ne suis pas la seule que la pluie agresse sans arrêt. Pourtant j'aime bien la pluie mais juste quand je suis dans mon lit et que je l'entend tomber doucement au sol. Je trouve que c'est agréable à entendre, pas toi ?

Moi aussi j'aime les longues suites. Le premier chapitre était assez court puisqu'il servait un peu d'épilogue donc c'était un peu fait exprés. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude de faire des chapitres toujours assez longs. Je trouve ça plus intéressant que de lire un chapitre qui fait 100 mots. La preuve chacun de mes chapitres fait toujours entre 7000 et 9000 mots. Le précédent de cette fic par exemple en faisait plus de 9000. Et j'en suis fière. Lol !

Tu n'aimerais pas être à la place de Draco ? Moi si ! Ne serait-ce que pour me matter chaque matin dans mon miroir et me dire à quel point je suis beau. Ne remuons pas le couteau sous la plaie en disant qu'il a un corps d'enfer mais que... snif... on l'auras jamais parce qu'il existe pas... OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN ! C'est Harry qui en a de la chance ! Lui non plus il existe pas et il a droit à Draco ! Pourquoi de tels mecs n'existent pas dans la vraie vie ? C'est comme les Maraudeurs ! Pff ! C'est vraiment du gâchi ! Kissous XXX

**farahon: **Relaxe tu es trop pressée ! Il faut prendre son temps dans la vie ! Lol ! Je suis mal placée pour donner des conseils parce que je suis comme toi. J'en viens même à harceler certains auteurs. Tu devrais aller voir les deux dernières reviews que j'ai laissé à Imeldamizi pour sa fic _"Prête à tout"_. Je peux vraiment être horrible quand il faut. Lol ! Merci encore d'avoir reviewver et kissous XXX

**Léouchka:** Mystère et boule de coco ? PTDR ! J'avais jamais entendu et je trouve ça trop tordant. Boule de coco ! C'est simple mais tellement con que j'adore. Belette et sang-de-bourbe réunis ? Il n'en convient qu'à Draco ! Saura-t-il oui ou non accomplir cet acte héroïque ? Parce que, mine de rien, il va en avoir du boulot avec ces deux là ! Merci pour la review. Kissous XXX

**Beautiful-Dray:** Tu attendais la suite ? Alors je me suis empressé de l'écire. Merci pour la review et kissous XXX

**Loulou the chouette: **Tu t'es trompée ma lou ! C'était pas Rogue mais Dumbledore ! Lol ! En tout cas je suis soulagée que ça t'ait pas choqué et surtout que tu n'en ais pas soufflé mot à mes parents. Merci ! Quant à Pat... Elle ne serait pas ravi si elle savait ce que tu viens de dire sur elle. Mais sois rassuré, motus et bouche cousue c'est ma devise ! Kissous XXX

**fantasy112:** Surement ! Draco à beau se croire à l'abri de tout, il n'est pas à l'abri de certaines chutes ! Chutes qui vont faire trés mais alors vraiment trés mal ! Harry n'est pas accro de Draco mais si tu as relevé les indices que j'ai laissé dans le chapitre précédent, tu comprendras qu'il y a quelque chose. Kissous XXX

**Chapitre 3**

Octobre: Opération Granger/Weasley,

_**Mardi 1er octobre, salle commune des Serpentards, 00h13.**_

" Mouarfmouarfmouarfmouarf..."

Cela faisait bien 5 minutes que Blaise était plié par terre de rire. Il se roulait et se tordait dans tous les sens n'arrivant pas à calmer le fou rire qui l'avait pris. Crabbe et Goyle l'y avait d'ailleurs rejoint, sans même savoir pourquoi, et riaient comme des demeurés. Si encore on pouvait appeler ça rire. A vous de voir ! Est-ce que vous appeleriez un " Hahaha...haha...ha...haha..." trés rauque et presque forcé un rire ? Pas Draco en tout cas. Il attendait bien patiemment que ces trois abrutis cessent de rire mais c'était peine perdue. Il pouvait bénir Merlin que la salle commune soit vide à ce moment là sinon tout le collège aurait été au courant dés le lendemain.

Le garçon noir s'arrêta soudain, il regarda son ami qui l'avada kédavrisait toujours du regard, eut un rictus moqueur puis...

" Mouarfmouarfmouarfmouarf..."

" Blaise ferme ta gueule si tu ne veux pas faire plus ample connaissance avec mon poing !"

" Mouarfmouarfmouarfmouarf..."

" Blaise, j'ai dit TA GUEULE !"

Mais comme ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à son hilarité folle, Draco dû en venir à la première et seule solution qu'il avait en tête: c'est-à-dire le coup de poing dans la tronche. Et il ne se priva pas pour le faire. D'ailleurs son coup eut l'effet espéré puisque le Serpentard arrêta de rire tandis que Crabbe et Goyle les regardaient, sans comprendre. Blaise le regarda, médusé.

" Tu m'as frappé ! gémit-il. Tu as osé me frapper !"

" Bravo Blaise ! Belle constatation ! Et comme ça, maintenant tu as arrêté de rire."

" J'arrive pas à croire que... que toi tu... tu ais fais des travaux manuels... Mouarfmouarfmouarfmouarf..."

_" Par Merlin, je vais le tuer ! Je vous jure je vais le faire !"_

Mais comme Draco n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans une cellule à Azkaban, il fit taire le sentiment meurtrier qui s'était emparé de lui et sauta sur son meilleur ami. Blaise n'eut pas le temps de réagir et ils roulèrent tous les deux dans une lutte acharné pour savoir qui allait prendre le dessus. Lutte qui dura 3 minutes et 16 secondes et durant laquelle Draco se cogna la tête à la petite table basse. Mais il réussit tout de même à prendre le dessus.

" Alors, ça te fait toujours autant rire ?" le menaça-t-il implicetement.

Le garçon parut réfléchir un instant mais c'était plus fort que lui.

" Mouarfmouarfmouarfmouarf..."

" Blaise c'est le dernier avertissement que je te donne ! Aprés je ne réponds plus de mes actes et je te cloue au mur par la langue !"

" Oh que c'est... écoeurant ! Ca me donne envie de gerber !" s'éleva une voix dans leur dos.

Draco leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Avery.

" Dégage Avery ! Tu nous déranges !

" Je vois ça ! Parkinson t'a jeté alors tu te défoules sur Zabini ?"

" Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?"

" Je n'insinue rien, je constate Malfoy !"

" Et qu'est-ce que ton petit cerveau de demeuré constate Avery ? Que tu es con ? Ben, il était temps, je commençais à désespérer pour toi."

Blaise éclata encore plus de rire. Il n'était pas prés de se calmer celui-là. Avery, lui, fronça les sourcils.

" Je constate que tu mets Zabini dans un état de dépendance total !"

" Et oui, pov' naze ! Contrairement à toi, moi je fais de l'effet."

" Remercie Merlin de t'avoir donné de telles mains ! Mouarfmouarfmouarf..." plaisanta Blaise.

Draco avait réellement envie de lui couper la langue.

" Tu fais tellement d'effet Malfoy que Pansy t'as laissé tomber ! Et pour moi en plus !"

Le Serpentard sourit méchament.

" Si tu savais Avery ! Si tu savais !"

" Si je savais quoi ?" s'impatienta le crétin de service.

" Oh, bien des choses !"

" Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée Malfoy !"

" Oh non ! C'est bien plus marrant de ne pas te le dire ! Ca te fait chier et moi ça m'amuse !"

" Va te faire foutre, Malfoy !"

Crabbe et Goyle firent craquer leurs doigts.

" Généralement Avery, ce sont les jolies demoiselles qui viennent me voir pour cette raison."

" T'es vraiment qu'un pov' con ! ajouta Blaise en rigolant toujours. Tu ne te rends toujours pas compte... Tu n'est qu'un jouet, une poussière, un pion sur un jeu d'échec, une marionette..."

" Et moi je suis celui qui tiens les ficelles !" continua l'attrapeur Serpentard.

" De quoi vous parlez ?"

" De quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt de comprendre ! Ton cerveau est encore plus petit que celui de Weasley !"

" Ne me compare pas à Weasl..."

" T'en fait une tête, 'tit chou !" remarqua Blaise.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire tandis que le brun rougissait et baissait la tête.

" Oh Blaise, tu l'as véxé !" feint Draco de s'offusquer.

" Ben quoi ? Ca le dérangeait pas tant que ça quand c'était Pansy qui l'appelait comme ça cet aprés-midi..."

" Dis Avery, c'était quoi le pire ? Quand elle te la dit pour la première fois ou quand elle l'a dit en cours de potion ?"

" Devant les Gryffys en plus..."

" Moi j'aurais franchement eu honte !"

Avery tremblait de rage et, avant que les autres aient pu continuer à se foutre de lui, il redescendit au dortoir et claqua la porte.

" Oh ! Pourquoi il est parti ? demanda Blaise. Je m'amusais bien, moi !"

" On a dû le vexer !"

" Heu... Draco ? Tu pourrais te lever s'il te plaît ? C'est pas que cette position me dérange mais... t'es lourd !"

Le blond lui donna une tape dans la tête.

" Je ne suis pas gros ! dit-il en se levant. Et fait gaffe à ce que tu dis parce que si je ne te connaissais pas, je croierais que tu es gay !"

" Qui te dis que je ne le suis pas ?"

" Haha... Trés drôle !"

" Je sais ! Mais en tout cas, qui ne serait pas ravi d'avoir Draco Malfoy au-dessus de lui ? Je suis sûre que la moitié du collège fantasme sur toi !"

" Je vois... Et la seconde moitié ?"

" Ben... Sur moi pardi !"

" Attends, je crois que j'ai mal entendu... La vérité serait plus que les 3/4 du collège fantasme sur moi et le dernier pour toi !"

" Ouaip, si tu veux Drakichou !"

" Blaise ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !"

" Hmhm..."

" Rappel-moi pourquoi je t'ai pris comme meilleur ami ? Tu m'avais payé combien ?"

" Je t'emmerde Draco !"

" Moi aussi ! Bon à demain !"

" Quoi ? Tu nous quittes déjà ?"

" Il serait peut-être temps que je trouve un moyen de m'occuper du cas Granger/ Weasley. A demain !"

Draco sortit de la salle commune et marcha vers sa chambre qui était située deux étages plus haut. Il pouvait rentrer tranquille puisqu'en tant que préfet il avait le droit de traîner un peu plus tard dans les couloirs. Cela faisait 10 jours qu'il cherchait un moyen pour mettre Miss-je-sais-tout et le bon roi ouistiti ensemble mais il n'avait toujours pas trouver. Le dire c'était une chose mais le faire s'en était une tout autre. Ces deux abrutis étaient top cons pour s'appercevoir de la chose. Il arriva bien vite au hall d'entrée où il croisa la chatte du concierge: Miss Teigne. Le chat se mit à miauler bruyament en le voyant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, putain de chat ! Dégage de mon chemin ! Allez !"

Mais l'animal persistait à se coller à ses jambes en miaulant de plus en plus fort.

" Putain, tu fais chier ! J'ai abs..."

" Hahaha ! Pris sur le fait ! Elève en dehors du dortoir !" s'exclame Rusard en arrivant, essouflé comme un boeuf.

Il avait sû s'empresser d'arriver en attendant sa sale bestiole l'appeler.

" Ca fera 50 poins en moins pour votre maison, plus une retenue et..."

Le jeune homme attendit patiemment que le Cracmol ait terminé son discours avant de lui faire remarquer que de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui puisqu'il était préfet-en-chef. Le cracmol minauda quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'en aller en pestant contre tous ces élèves qui se croyaient supèrieurs.

" Je ne me crois pas, je **suis** supèrieur !" lui hurla Draco, un sourir goguenard collé sur le visage.

Et il reprit sa route vers sa chambre personnelle. Ses pensée dérivèrent bientôt sur sa Némésis. Ce crétin de Potter ! C'était mal parti pour lui et cette fichue amitié qu'il avait voulu instaurer pour mieux s'en approcher. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des pics sur son passage, de se ficher de sa gueule en cours de potion, de se débrouiller pour lui faire enlever des points... Et le balafré l'avait bien remarqué ! Alors non seulement il devait trouver un moyen de mettre les deux andouilles ensembles mais en plus il devait rattraper le coup avec Potter. Mais comment ? Telle était la question. Surtout avec Potter ! Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose...

Il arriva devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de sa chambre. Il représentait un magnifique serpent et un lion à la crinière fauve en train de se battre sauvagement. Derrière, un blaireau et un aigle semblaient épuisés de les voir se dévorer ainsi. Pour Draco le message était clair. Le serpent et le lion représentaient les deux maisons ennemies de Poudlard et le blaireau et l'aigle représentaient les autres maisons qui se retrouvaient au milieu de cette guerre. C'était encore un coup du vieux fou pour les faire tous réagir mais surtout lui puisque le serpent symbolisait sa maison. Il se demandait si Granger avait le même... Ou au moins un dans le même style. Sauf qu'elle elle représentait le lion. Mine de rien, le blond s'était beaucoup interrogé sur la peinture et en réfléchissant bien il avait donné un visage au serpent et au lion. Le serpent, bien entendu, c'était lui. Prince des Serpentard, celui que toute sa maison suivait. Et le lion n'était nul autre que Potter, lui aussi leader de sa propre maison.

" Flibbertgibet !" soupira-t-il.

Et le tableau se décala pour lui laisser le passage. Non mais quel mot de passe débile ! Encore une invention de son taré de directeur ! Il faudrait sèrieusement qu'il pense à aller lui dire sa façon de penser à celui-là ! Et l'obliger à changer le mot de passe. Ou... Non c'était une mauvaise idée. Il devait plutôt lui demander l'autorisation de choisir lui même le nouveau de passe. Ben tient ! Il irait le lendemain. Comme ça ce serait fait.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et jeta non chalament sa robe sur un fauteuil prés du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs des Serpentards: la tapisserie, les fauteuils, le canapé, le lit à baladaquin. Seul ombre dans ce décors: le tapis rouge et or sur lequel reposaient la petite table basse et les fauteuils.. Ca aussi c'était une idée ô combien _génialissime _de leur directeur adoré. Il avait tout essayé pour lui faire changer de couleur mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le vieux fou avait dû l'ensorceler, sachant que son élève tenterait le lui faire changer d'aspect. Il devrait également faire part de son indignation à ce sujet le lendemain.

Il bailla longuement et jeta un regard à son réveil. Un réveil magique, est-il besoin de préciser ? Il indiquait 00h39. Et dire que le lendemain il devait se lever à 7h00. Rectification: tout à l'heure, il devrait se lever à 7h00. Tant pis pour sang-de-bourbe et la belette. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à leur connerie monumentale ce soir. Il se glissa tout habillé dans ses draps et s'endormi presque aussitôt, ses pensées tournées vers un brun à lunette; mais ça il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

**_Jeudi 3 octobre, cours de potion, 11h42._**

" Potter ! cingla la voix de Rogue. Je vous savez médiocre dans ma matière mais là s'en est désolant. Etiez-vous en train d'écouter lorsque j'ai dit qu'il fallait mettre deux gouttes d'essences de cuppo dans votre potion ou bien étiez-vous trop occupé à vous soucier de vos patétiques petits problèmes d'orphelin ?"

Draco fut le premier à rire emmenant le reste des Serpentards avec lui.

" Cela ne servira à rien de continuer pauvre imbécile que vous êtes ! Pour la peine vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor."

" Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! s'égosilla le concerné. Punissez-moi mais pas tous les Gryffond..."

" Vous ai-je donné la permission de parler Potter ?"

Draco regarda avec un sourire narquois le rouge et or qui semblait faire un effort considérable pour se calmer. Le professeur de potion était penché sur son élève, un grand rictus collé aux lèvres.

" Je vous ai posé une question Potter ! Etes-vous sourd en plus d'être mal voyant ?"

Les verts et argents éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

" Non professeur !" répondit le brun en lançant un regard de pure haine.

" Non quoi ?"

Potter crispa les poings de colère.

" Non je ne suis pas sourd et non vous ne m'avez pas donné la permission de parler."

" Vous me rassurez Potter ! J'ai cru un instant qu'en plus d'être atteint du cerveau vous étiez atteint des oreilles !"

Rogue se releva et retourna à son bureau où il s'assit, souriant toujours autant.

" Et votre insolence coûtera encore 10 points à Gryffondor, Potter."

Le Serpentard sourit et retourna à sa potion. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un cours de potion pour lui. Parce qu'à chaque fois c'était le supplice pour le balafré qui s'en prenait plein la gueule par ce cher Rogue. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui faisait que Draco aimait tant son parrain: ils nourrissaient tous les deux la même haine pour le brun.

Il regarda avec fierté le liquide qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron et qui avait pris une magnifique couleur sang. Il posa les yeux sur celle de Goyle, assis à ses côtés, et eut une grimace de dégoût. C'était tout sauf une potion d'illusion. C'était noir, pâteux et ça dégageait une odeur pestinentielle. Pauvre Potter ! Sa potion ne devait pas être pire que celle de l'abruti à côté duquel il se trouvait.

" Draco !" l'appela la voix de Blaise à la table derrière.

Le jeune homme l'ignora tout simplement. Il aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami mais depuis qu'il avait accidentellement laissé échapper qu'il avait fait des TMNE, celui-ci ne lui lâchait plus la grappe et ne manquait pas une occasion de se fouttre de lui. TMNE: Travaux Manuels Non Encadrés.

" Draco ! Oh, le chnouk !"

_" Reste calme Draco ! A quoi ça te servirait de tuer l'abruti qui te sert d'ami, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?"_

" Drakichou !"

_" C'est décidé, je le tue !"_

Il se retourna violemment vers le garçon noir pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais il croisa le regard de Potter posé sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait Mr-j'ai-un-trou-dans-le-cerveau à le regarder ? Mais il vit avec étonnement sa Némésis froncer les sourcils et lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel regard ? Il n'avait rien fait cette fois. Il était innocent. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rire aux remarques acerbes de Ro... Oups ! Mais quel con ! Il était encore tombé dans le piège. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il se moque.

" Draco, je sais que Potter est vraiment trés beau à regarder mais là c'est moi qui te cause !"

Potter rompit le contact visuel et l'attrapeur Serpentard darda méchament Blaise.

" Tu me fais chier Zabini à te foutre de ma gueule. Fous-moi la paix avec cette histoire de TMNE sinon j'irai raconter à tout le monde que depuis quelques temps tu traînes souvent prés de la tour de Gryffondor !"

Le batteur ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" Comment tu le sais ?"

" Tu oublies que je suis un Malfoy, Blaise ! Et même si je hais mon père, j'aime mon nom ! Alors cesse de me prendre pour moins que je ne suis !"

" Tu m'as filé, sal traître !"

" Disons que je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien faire quand tu disparaissais... Et je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire prés de la tour de ces nazes de Gryffy ?"

" Ca ne te regarde pas !"

" Bien ! Vous devriez avoir terminé votre potion maintenant. Versez-en dans un flacon et vous viendrez me l'apporter."

La classe obéit. Draco remplit une petite fiolle et la porta à son directeur de maison. Puis il revint prendre ses affaires tandis que les autres sortaient. Il vit Blaise sortir avec empressement de la salle, sûrement pour se rendre à la tour des rouges et ors. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit distinctement Potter s'adresser à ses deux amis.

" Ne m'attendez pas ! Je vous rejoindrez !"

" Harry, tu es sûr ?"

" Mais oui ! Bien sûr que oui il es sûr ! Allez viens Hermionne !"

Le rouquin traîna la brune et lança un regard noir à Draco en passant devant lui, regard qu'il ignora. Le blond sortit de la salle mais une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Potter était seul, sans sang-de-bourbe et belette... Il pouvait donc l'attendre tranquillement et tenter une nouvelle approche. Il s'adossa donc au mur et attendit. De plus il pouvait pleinement profiter puisqu'il entendait tout ce qu'il se disait dans la salle.

" Potter je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de votre médiocrité pendant mes cours ! Vos notes sont lamentables. Pourtant on me dit que dans les autres matières vous excellez... Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de professeur qui s'extasie devant la célébrité de son élève et, dans votre cas, devant un trou dans la cervelle !"

Draco eut un petit rire cynique. Il imaginait bien la tête que le balafré devait tirer.

" Je tiens à vous prévenir Potter que si vous continuez ainsi, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous exclure de mon cours ! Vous n'êtes ici que grâce à l'intervention du directeur..."

" Oui Mr !" répondit le Gryffondor d'une petite voix qui trahissait sa colère.

" Sortez ! J'ai assez vu votre tête pour le reste de la journée !"

Draco jubilait de plaisir. Entendre St Potter se faire engeuler, c'était le rêve. Décidemment, sa journée était vraiment bien partie. D'abord Avery qui avait retrouvé une mouche à merde dans son assiette, puis qui s'était fait mordre par une nouvelle espèce de plante en botanique. Et maintenant Potter. Potter qui subissait encore la colère et la haine de leur professeur de potion qu'il aimait tant, le même Potter qui venait de se faire engeuler par ce même professeur... Ah, le rêve.

Potter sortit à son tour de la salle. Il était furieux, c'était tout à fait lisible sur son visage. Il se figea en l'appercevant.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

" Je t'attendais !" dit-il avec non chalence.

" Eh bien tu m'attendais pour rien !"

Sur ce, le Survivant le dépassa et traca sa route. Draco avait bien envi de lui foutre son poing dans la tronche. On ne snobait pas un Malfoy comme ça. Il le rattrapa bien vite et lui fit face.

" Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? C'est pas ma faute à moi si Rogue te sacque comme ça ! Je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve !"

" Je le croyais aussi Malfoy !"

" Alors pourquoi tu réagis de cette façon ? Tu viens de t'adresser à moi comme à ton elfe de maison."

" Oh détrompe toi Malfoy ! Un elfe de maison a plus de considération de ma part."

Quoi ? Le salaud osait le mettre plus bas qu'un sale elfe de maison ?

" Va te faire voir Potter ! Je vaux beaucoup mieux qu'un putain d'elfe ! Et beaucoup mieux que toi par la même occasion ! Tu ne fais aucun effort pour améliorer l'entente entre nos deux maisons et encore moins avec m..."

**" Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !"**

Le ton avait haussé; et ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux qu'il n'y aucun cours dans cette partie du château.

" Pour ta gouverne Malfoy, de nous deux je crois être celui qui fait le plus d'efforts ! J'ai demandé aux Gryffondors d'éviter les bagarres et les disputes avec vous. Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais dingue mais je leur ai dit exactement ce que toi tu m'as dit: c'est à dire qu'on était plus des mômes et qu'ils fallait faire quelque chose pour améliorer la vie à Poudlard. Mais toi Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'un élève de Serpentard n'en agresse un autre ! Et puis je te signale que tu es toujours le premier à te foutre de ma gueule ! Alors tes remontrances tu peux te les foutre là où je pense !"

Et il partit laissant Draco seul au milieu du couloir. Bon, c'était mal partit. Mais aprés tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? C'est vrai ça ! Il se fichait totallement de Potter. Il pouvait trés bien se débrouiller sans lui. C'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de lui pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il grimaca à cette pensée. Si ! C'était exactement ça. Il devait séduire St-Potter-ami-des-sangs-de-bourbes pour remettre Miss Pékinois dans son lit.

" Putain ! Fait chier !" jura-t-il.

Et il se lança à la poursuite du Gryffondor. Il devait rattraper le coup. Mais comment ? Saleté de Gryffy ! Toujours à se vexer pour un rien. Il arriva en courrant au hall d'entrée et vit Potter qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il pressa le pas et lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne pose la main sur la poignée.

" Hey ! Mais t'es pas bien ?" lança le rouge et or tandis qu'il le tirait par le bras.

Il l'emmena dans la pièce la plus proche qui s'avéra être... un placard à balais.

Heu... là y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Oh eh puis zut ! Il devait parler au balafré et peu importait le lieu du moment qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour les entendre. Potter retira brusquement son poignet de sa prise et l'avada kédavrisa du regard.

" T'es complètement cinglé Malfoy ! siffla-t-il. Faut te faire soigner mon pauvre ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de m'..."

" Ta gueule Potter !"

" Pardon ? Non mais je me la ferme si je veux et puis t'es pas ma mère pour me dire ce que je dois faire !"

Draco aurait bien voulu lui faire remarquer que de toute façon il n'avait pas de mère. Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

" Je t'ai dit Ta Gueule Potter !"

Ledit Potter ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais préféra se taire. Draco en profita pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Oh ! Au diable ce qu'il devait faire, il allait improviser.

" Je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de gentillesse. Et je sais que je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi Potter. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. On a quand même passé 7 ans à se faire la guerre... et 7 ans de haine mutuelle c'est pas rien et ça disparait pas comme ça du jour au lendemain. Pour être franc Potter, c'est pas contre toi que je fais tout ça. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise et que je ne peux pas effacer comme ça. Passer une journée sans t'insulter c'est comme... comme manger un sandwich sans pain. Pour moi ça ne veux rien dire, ça ne signifie rien. J'ai besoin de t'insulter parce que... ça met un peu de piquant dans ma vie. Et puis, c'est devenu comme une drogue pour moi. J'ai besoin de me foutre de toi pour être de bon humeur, pour passer une bonne journée."

Il se tut ne croyant pas un seul instant que c'était bel et bien lui qui venait de dire tout ça. Et ça paraissait tellement convaiquant qu'il aurait facillement cru que c'était vrai s'il avait été un point de vue extèrieur.

" Ravi de voir que je te suis bénéfique à quelque chose Malfoy ! cingla le brun. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des amis qui m'attendent."

Il amorça un mouvement pour sortir de ce placard mais...

" Potter, pauvre naze ! T'as pas compris ou quoi ? Je - ne - fais - pas - exprés ! Ca sort tout seul."

Le blond soupira d'énervement. Quoi qu'il arrive il serait obligé de passer par là pour que Potter se laisse de nouveau approcher.

" Je... euh..."

_" Vas-y Draco, tu peux le faire ! Tu n'es pas un Malfoy pour rien. Et en plus, c'est pour la bonne cause. Et personne ne le saura, mis-à-part ce crétin de balafré."_

" Je m'excuse !" dit-il d'une traîte.

Le Survivant ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" Tu peux répéter ?" demanda-t-il.

Et bien sûr c'était pas assez pour Mr-j'ai-une-cervelle-endommagée-Potter. Non, il fallait qu'il le réentende et qu'il le lui fasse répéter.

_" Oh Potter ! Tu vas me le payer !"_

" Je m'excuse Potter ! C'est bon, t'as entendu maintenant ?"

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de sa Némésis.

" Répète-le !"

" Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Je crois que deux fois ça suffit, non ?"

" C'est juste pour être sûr que je n'ai pas rêvé."

" Potter !"

" Malfoy !"

_" Oh oui, tu me le paieras !"_

" Je m'excuse Potter ! Ca va ? Tu as la preuve que tu ne rêves pas maintenant ? Mais je te préviens... je me suis excusé mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais arrêter de me foutre de toi. Ca fait parti de mon quotidien."

" Excuses acceptées Malfoy.Pour les insultes me concernant... je pourrais faire avec mais je veux que tu parles aux autres élèves de ta maison ! Ca marche ?"

L'attrapeur Gryffondor tandis la main comme pour signer cette trêve. Draco était bien tenté de la refuser pour lui montrer ce que lui même avait resentit 7 ans auparavant quand il avait refusé sa poignée de main. Et pour un Weasley en plus...

" Ca marche !"

Et il serra la main de son ennemi.

**Jeudi 3 octobre, bureau de Dumbledore, 17h52.**

" Et donc, je suis venu vous voir pour que vous acceptiez un changement de mot de passe." temina Draco.

Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

" Cela est tout à fait possible Mr Malfoy. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le reproche que vous faites à mon mot de passe..."

" C'est pourtant simple ! Il est totalement naze ! Encore un truc de malade que vous nous avez sorti ! Tout droit sorti des méandres de ce qui vous tient de cerveau !"

" Je vois... Je vais donc faire le changement... Hum... Barbàpapa, cela vous convient ?"

" Quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Encore un mot de passe débile ?"

" Barbàpapa Mr Malfoy ! Barbàpapa ! C'est une excellente friendise moldue qui..."

Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

" Il est hors de question que je sois lié à un truc moldu ! Même un mot de passe ! Vous êtes totallement dégenté ma parole ? Non, je préfère de loin choisir moi-même mon mot de passe ! Hum... Vive les Sang Pur, à bat les Sang-de-bour..."

" Je vous déconseille de terminer Mr Malfoy ! Non, plutôt un mot de passe dans le genre... Kinder Surprise ! Oui c'est cela ! C'est parf..."

" Ca va pas, non ? Kinder Surprise ! On aura tout vu ! Et pourquoi pas Tarte à la Rhubarbe, pendant que vous y êtes ?"

" Ah... ! Trés bien ! Va pour Tarte à la Rhubarbe alors."

" Hein ? Non mais je plaisantais ! Enfin non je plaisantais pas, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à de telles gamineries mais..."

" Vous avez choisi Mr Malfoy ! La discussion du mot de passe est close ! Je crois que vous vouliez me voir pour autre chose également ?"

" Jamais je ne prononcerais ce mot de passe ridicule ! Je..."

" Mr Malfoy..."

" Tiens Balafré ? Oui, c'est ça Balafré !"

Le Serpentard se figea. Balafré ? Mais où avait-il été chercher un mot de passe pareil ?

" Bien ! Ce sera donc Balafré !"

En disant cela, le vieux sorcier avait un grand sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait faire un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

" Poursuivons donc Mr Malfoy ! Qu'avez-vous d'autre à me reprocher ?"

Draco reprit ses esprits. Balafré... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire...

" Euh... Oui ! Le tapis dans ma chambre !"

" Et qu'a-t-il ce tapis ?"

" Ce qu'il a ? Il a qu'il est rouge et or, voilà ce qu'il a !"

" Et où est le problème ?"

" Le problème ? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ? Le problème il est que_ justement _ce tapis est_ rouge et or _! Or, moi, je suis un vert et argent et..."

" Je ne peux rien pour vous Mr Malfoy."

" Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est vous qui avez ensorcelé ce tapis je le sais ! Vous êtes donc le seul à pouvoir..."

" Si je l'ai ensorcelé Mr Malfoy c'est justement pour qu'il reste ainsi."

" J'en ai rien à faire ! Changez le de couleur c'est tout ! Je tolère déjà le fichu tableau qui garde l'entrée de ma chambre... Je sais pourquoi vous avez choisi cette scène..."

" Vous m'en voyez ravi Draco !"

Le jeune homme rageait. Il avait bien envi de tuer son directeur. Mais ça ne faisait pas parti de son plan pour séduire son ennemi personnel. Au contraire, ça ficherait tout à l'eau.

" Espèce de vieux fou dégenté ! Changez-moi la couleur de ce tapis !"

" Je crains que de toute manière cela ne soit pas possible Mr Malfoy."

" Et pourquoi ?"

" Eh bien... parce que j'ai ensorcelé de telle manière à ce qu'il reste de cette couleur jusqu'à la fin de l'année et que même moi ne puisse rien y faire."

Draco crut que son monde s'effondrait. Ce vieux fou avait osé... ! Sale Gryffondor ! Tous des cons de toute façon !

**Jeudi 3 octobre, Grande Salle de Poudlard, 19h27:**

" Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" s'énerva Blaise à la table des Serpentards.

" Rien Blaise ! Rien..."

" Rien ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis la fin du cours de potion tu tires une gueule d'ici bergues !" **(1)**

" J'te dis qu'il n'y a rien Blaise !"

" Ouais c'est ça ! Et moi je suis un putain de Gryffondor !"

" Me parle pas de ces putains de Gryffy Blaise sinon je sens que je vais péter une durite !"

" Alors c'est ça ? C'est à propos de Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?"

" Il me fait chier, voilà ce qu'il m'a fait ! Et si encore y avait que lui..."

Pour appuyer ses dires, il lança un regard de pure haine au directeur qui s'en apperçut et lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Puis, il tourna ses yeux vers Parkinson qui flirtait un peu plus loin avec Avery.

" Sale garce ! C'est moi qui devrait la priver de mon superbe et irrésistible corps. Combien ne rêveraient pas de l'avoir juste une nuit !"

" Justement Draco. Je pense que tu devrais mettre fin à ce stupide pari et laisser tomber le pékinois. J'ai une mauvaise impression... Je sens que tout ça va mal finir..."

" T'inquiète Blaise ! Je crois que... oui, je vais prendre un peu de bon temps. La prochaine fille que je croise, je la met dans mon lit."

" Mouais... Ca vaudra mieux. Mais... j'suis pas sûr. Arrête le massacre tant qu'il en est encore temps !"

" Hors de question ! Je suis un Malfoy et elle a osé me provoquer ! Je vais lui montrer que je peux mettre Potter dans mon lit !"

Blaise poussa un long soupir.

" Au fait, en parlant du balafré, où t'en es ?"

" Pff comme d'hab ! On s'est encore engueulé aujourd'hui."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que je me suis encore foutu de sa gueule en potion... Mais y croit quoi, lui ? Que je vais faire comme si on était ami ?"

" Ben, en l'occurence c'est ce que tu devrais faire..."

" Quoi ?"

" Tu lui a demandé d'enterrer la hâche de guerre j'te signale. Puis c'est le meilleur moyen pour s'en approcher. Mais pour ça..."

" Pour ça quoi ?"

" Le prend pas mal Draco mais..."

" Bon t'accouches !"

" Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître."

" Ca va pas ? Je veux pas le connaître, il... et puis je le connais déjà et..."

" Draco... t'as pas vraiment le choix je te signale si tu veux le séduire. Potter est un Gryffondor et en tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, c'est un romantique. Enfin, façon de parler... Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Si tu veux réellement l'approcher tu vas devoir devenir un ami proche... pour ensuite devenir plus à ses yeux."

Le blond grogna.Il avait vraiment mis les pieds dans la bouse de dragon.

" Depuis quand tu connais aussi bien les Gryffondors ?" demanda-t-il méfiant à son meilleur ami.

" Ow... heu... ben... Tu sais, ils sont tous pareils !"

" Blaise ?"

" Et puis je te signale que ma mère était à Gryffondor et que donc j'ai un minimum de connaissance sur le sujet."

" Tu me cacherais pas quelquechose par hasard ?"

" Mais t'es parano ou quoi ? Je ne te cache rien..."

" Ah oui ? Et tes visites à la tour des Gryffondors ?"

" Lâche-moi avec ça, ok ? Je prépare seulement un truc."

" Tu ne cacherais rien à ton meilleur ami tout de même ?"

" Mais non... Oh, regarde ! Le trio se carapatte !"

Draco leva les yeux et vit en effet que sa Némésis sortait accompagné de ses deux amis.

" Et alors ? Et arrête de changer de suj..."

" Je change pas de sujet ! Mais je te signale que tu dois aller lui parler pour apprendre à le connaître !"

" Et tu veux que je fasse ça comment ? Que je l'enferme dans une salle et que je lui interdise d'en sortir tant qu'il m'aura pas dit tout ce que je veux savoir ?"

" Hum... Non ! C'est pas la meilleure chose à faire... Mais tu pourrais proposer... je sais pas moi... C'est toi qui t'es mis dans la merde alors débrouille-toi !"

" Merci les amis !" dit-il sarcastique.

" Allez bouge tes fesses et va lui parler !"

Pour appuyer ses dires, Blaise le força à se lever et le poussa vers la sortie.

" Dis le tout de suite que tu veux retourner chez les Gryffys !" lui lança le blond.

" Bravo Draco ! Et dix points pour Serpentard !"

" Tu fais pitié Blaise ! Bon j'me casse ! Comme tu dis, j'vais aller voir Potter et lui demander un truc."

Et sur ce il partit à la recherche du brun tandis que Blaise criait au scandale en disant qu'il ne faisait pas pitié. Il retrouva le trio dans le couloir qui menait à leur tour.

" Potter !" appela-t-il.

Les Gryffondors se retournèrent et la réaction de Weasley fut immédiate.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine ?"

" Oh Weasley, tu as enfin changé de disque ? Il était temps !"

Il lui lança un sourire narquois avant de se tourner vers le Survivant.

" Potter, je peux te parler un instant ?"

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, étonné.

" Vas-y Harry, tu nous rejoinds !"

Une fille intelligente Granger quand elle veut.

" Quoi ?"

Mais c'était pas le cas le la bellette.

" Tu vas pas laisser Harry seul avec lui ? Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ! Il va le tuer et le faire passer pour mort !"

" Perspicace Weasmoche !"

" Ah tu vois ! Il avoue !"

Potter et Granger soupirènt.

" Ronald, sois intelligent pour une fois ! S'il voulait tuer Harry il ne nous l'aurait pas dit !"

Sur ce elle attrapa le bras du rouquin et le tira dans le couloir. Il ne restait donc plus que Draco et Potter.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda le brun.

" Il est toujours aussi con ?"

" Malfoy ! Je suppose que t'es pas là pour parler de Ron !"

" Tu supposes bien Potter ! Non, je voulais savoir... Enfin, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que toi et moi on se connaissait pas assez. Et qu'il faudrait peut-être remédier à cela."

" Et tu suggères quoi ?"

Draco fut pris de cours par la question. Que suggérait-il ?

_" Trouve quelque chose, Draco ! Vite !" _

Ca fit TILT dans sa tête.

" Je suggère que toi et moi on apprenne à mieux se connaître ! Et que donc, pour ça, on devrait se fréquenter un peu plus."

Ca aussi il avait eu du mal à le dire. Fréquenter Potter. Beurk et rebeurk.

Le rouge et or ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" Tu veux passer du temps avec moi ?"

" Ben ouais ! C'est à peu prés ça !"

" ? Et qu'est-ce que me dit que tu ne veux pas apprendre à me connaître pour mieux te servir de se que tu auras appris contre moi ?"

_" Mais c'est qu'il est malin ! Enfin, c'est normal... Il a pas battu face de serpent avec une intelligence à la Weasley."_

" Tu as ma parole !"

Potter le sonda des pieds à la tête.

" J'ai aucune preuve mais bon... c'est d'accord ! Mais je te promet Malfoy que si tu te serts de certaines choses contre moi tu en patiras toute ta vie !"

Le blond dégluti. C'était qu'il pouvait faire peur le Gryffy quand il était en colère ou qu'il proférait des menaces.

" Pas de problème ! dit-il tout de même. Donc... on met ça à quand ? Le samedi ça te va ?"

" Va pour tous les samedis !"

" Bon, c'est réglé comme ça. A samedi Potter !"

" Heu... ouais... mais où et à quelle heure ?

Draco soupira. Bonne question...

" On se retrouve dans le Grand hall à 14h55; et ne sois pas en retard Potter ! C'est une fâcheuse manie chez toi !"

" Ca risque pas..." souffla sa Némésis.

" Quoi ?"

Le Survivant rougit et bafouilla avant de partir.

" 'Nuit Malfoy !"

Il resta pétrifié un instant. Potter lui avait bien souhaité une bonne nuit ? Non, c'était impensable. Il avait dû mal entendre. Un truc dans le genre: "Va te faire voir Malfoy" en guise de au revoir serait plus naturel venant de la part du prince des Gryffondors. Se disant qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner de la tour des rouge et ors avant d'attraper leur connerie, il s'en alla en maugréant contre les Gryffondors et contre un certain garçon noir de Serpentard qui l'avait forcé à faire ça et qui, en plus, lui cachait des choses.

**Samedi 5 octobre, parc de Poudlard, 15h12:**

Ils marchaient depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà et aucun mot n'avait été prononcé. Potter semblait mal à l'aise et lui... ben il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était vraiment con de se retrouver là, à côté de son plus grand rival, et de pas savoir quoi lui dire. D'habitude, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher: c'était des insultes qui sortaient toutes seules. mais là, il devait se retenir. Mais si ça continuait comme ça et que Potter ne se décidait pas bientôt à parler il allait lui dire sa façon de penser.

Les élèves qu'ils croisaient les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il était vrai que de voir Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards, dieux du sexe de Poudlard, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, marcher côte à côte de Harry Potter, prince des Gryffondors, le Survivant, attrapeur de l'équipre de sa maison, pouvait choquer les âmes sensibles.

Le silence commençait à peser lourd et Draco sentait ses nerfs le lâcher.

" Bon, Potter t'attends quoi là ? Le dégèle ?"

Ledit Potter s'arrêta et le regarda surpris.

" Je te signale Malfoy que c'était toi qui voulait apprendre à me connaître, pas l'inverse ! Alors pose tes questions et fiche-moi la paix ! Et cesse de m'agresser par Merlin !"

Draco resta bouche bée alors que le brun s'asseyait au pied d'un arbre.

" Tu comptes rester debout comme ça toute la journée où tu attends le dégèle, comme tu dis si bien ?"

" Ne me parle pas comme ça Potter !"

" Non mais franchement... Tu te gènes pour me parler sur ce ton, toi ?"

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Potter s'était relevé et amorçait un pas pour partir.

" Oh et puis laisse tomber ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon ! Tu es incapable de rester civilisé avec tout le monde; pas même tes condisciples de Serpentard."

" Bon, c'est bon Potter, ok ? On arrête de se chamailler et on discute ! Je... je vais essayer de faire un effort."

" Tu vas essayer ou tu vas faire ?"

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

" Crois pas que ce soit si simple Potter ! Je vais _essayer_ de faire un effort, un point c'est tout !"

Le Survivant soupira et finit par obtempérer. Il se laissa de nouveau tomber au pied du saule alors que Draco, lui, faisait appraître un coussin pour s'asseoir dessus. Le balafré émit un petit rire.

" J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, le balaf... Potter ?"

" Toi !" répondit simplement le jeune homme.

" Et pourquoi ?"

" On a les fesses fragiles, Malfoy ?"

" Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse de le savoir ?"

Draco avait dit ça sans aucune arrière pensée mais au vue de la réaction de sa Némésis... lui avait dû penser à autre chose. Il rougit violemment.

" Euh... n... non... qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Malfoy ?"

" Oh mais Potter, on rougit comme une vierge éfarouchée ?"

" Même pas en rêve ! J'ai chaud, c'est tout !"

" Mais oui, c'est ça !"

Draco sourit. La réaction de Gryffondor était vraiment surprenante.

" Si, j'tassure ! J'ai chaud ! Tu as vu le soleil qu'il fait !"

" Ma foie Potter, tu n'as pas tort. Il fait bon ! Mais on n'est pas là pour parler du beau temps, hein ? Alors ?"

" Alors quoi ?"

" Potter t'es con ou tu le fais exprés ?"

" Ma foie Malfoy, tu as raison ! Je me fous royalement de ta gueule !" dit-il dans une parfaite imitation.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard assassin tandis que Potter riait.

" Vous êtes tous aussi stupides chez les Gryffys ?"

" Vous êtes tous aussi agréables chez les Serpentards ?"

" Arrête de reprendre mes phrases, Potter !"

" Arrête de m'appeler Potter !"

" Potter tu fais ch... quoi ? Comment veux tu que je t'appelles alors ? Balafré ? Je croyais que t'en avais marre des surnoms que je te donnais... !"

" Peut-être que je ne te demande pas de m'appeler par un surnom..."

" Alors comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?"

" Harry ! C'est mon prénom aprés tout ! Je suis juste Harry !"

Draco crut rêver un instant. C'était pas possible, il était en plein rêve, c'était la seule expliquation. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait une conversation potable avec Potter, ce même Potter qui venait de lui demander de l'appeler par son prénom.

" Je pense que ce serait un bon début si on veut apprendre à mieux se connaître."

" Ca va pas, non ? s'énerva le blond. Et pourquoi pas appeler le ouistiti et sang-de-bourbe mes petits chéris, pendant que tu y es ?"

Mais Draco compris qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il vit sa Némésis se lever, furieux.

" J'en ai plus qu'assez Malfoy ! Fais un effort merde ! Si tu veux pas m'appeler par mon prénom soit, mais ne mêle pas mes amis à ça et surtout arrête de les insulter ! Sur ce, bonne journée !"

Et il s'en alla laissant, encore une fois, le blond planté comme un abruti.

_" Putain, il fait chier !"_

Il se mit à la poursuite du Gryffondor mais ne courrut pas. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un le voit courrir aprés Potter. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de marcher le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapé, il vint se poster devant lui. Etrangement, il se sentit mal devant le regard de pure colère que lui lança le brun.

" Ecoute Potter, je... c'était pas ce que je voulais."

_" Bien, c'est un bon début. Et maintenant, je dis quoi ? Allez, fais un effort Draco ! C'est pour la bonne cause !"_

" Heu... C'est sortit tout seul... c'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes de t'appeler par ton prénom et je... je te promets de faire un effort avec Granger et Weasley."

" Tu va le faire ou tu vas essayer ?" demanda le rouge et or avec suspicion.

" Euh... je _vais_ le faire... T'auras qu'à... je sais pas moi... ce qui es sûr c'est que je pourrais pas m'en empêcher du jour au lendemain. C'est comme toi et Rogue... c'est une habitude."

" Ecoute Malfoy, tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire un effort et c'est déjà pas mal. Pour moi j'en ai rien à faire mais laisse mes amis de côté, ok ?"

Il approuva. Cependant il venait de comprendre que bellette et sang-de-bourbe étaient le point faible du brun. C'était bon à savoir.

" Par contre, pour ton prénom Potter..."

Ledit Potter sourit.

" T'en fais pas ! Je comprends ! Mais j'espère que tu vas pas m'appeler toujours comme ça... surtout si on doit se voir assez souvent. Bon... je vais y aller. J'ai entraînement de Quidditch. A plus Malfoy !"

**Vendredi 11 octobre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, 22h34:**

Il n'y avait pas à dire: Draco était le meilleur. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen pour mettre Granger et Weasley ensemble. Mais encore fallait-il que cela fonctionne. Aprés mûres réflexions, il s'était dit que le mieux pour les faire réagir était qu'ils connaissent leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais bien sûr, il était inutile de compter sur eux pour le faire; donc... Draco avait décidé de le leur faire avouer sans pour autant qu'ils se sachent l'avoir fait. Ainsi, il avait pris la décision d'écrire une lettre à Weasley et de la signer Granger et vise versa.

_Hermione,_

_Par où commencer ? Toi et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant et j'ai toujours..._

Non, ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas assez belette pour être crédible. Là, ce serait plus du genre de sang-de-bourbe. Il effaça ce qu'il venait d'écrire et recommença. Il fallait que ce soit mal écrit et surtout trés cout puisque le rouquin n'aimait pas écrire, c'était trés connu.

_Hermione,_

_Je tiens beaucoup à toi !_

_Ron._

Un peu trop court, non ? Et pas assez explicite.

_Hermione,_

_J'ai peur que tu me jettes mais Potter m'a dit de me jeter à l'eau sinon j'allais t' perdre et ça s'rait plus la peine. Je t'aime vraiment Hermione, et... voilà !_

_Ron._

Voilà, c'était parfait. Trés court, trés maladroit et assez explicite pour être compris. Sauf que... le Potter n'était pas à sa place. Il changea donc le nom de son ennemi pour mettre son prénom à la place. C'était étrange: il y avait une semaine, Potter lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom mais il avait refusé. Pourtant, l'écrire c'était différent et beaucoup plus simple.

Il soupira et commença la lettre de Granger. Là, il n'allait pas rire. Loin de là même. Granger c'était plus son style mais en un vrai roman.

_Cher Ron,_

_J'ai une chose trés importante à te dire. Je sais que çe ne se fait pas d'écrire ce genre de chose mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de te le dire en face. Pas trés Gryffondor comme acte, hein ? Mais j'ai vraiment peur de ta réaction et surtout... que tu me rejettes. _

_Cela fait 7 ans que toi et moi nous cotoyions et tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément. Même si tu ne fais pas toujours tes devoirs où que tu les rends trés souvent en retard, où même que tu les fait au dernier moment. Toujours est-il que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Oh bien sûr ! Harry aussi compte beaucoup pour moi mais... ce n'est pas pareil. Harry est mon meilleur ami. Toi aussi -ne t'énerves pas- mais il y a avec toi quelque chose que je trouve pas chez lui. Et même que je ne trouve pas chez les autres garçons._

_Je me sens mal de t'avouer les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, je ne veux surtout pas briser notre amitié. Mais cela fait trop longtemps que je garde ça pour moi. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Ron et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour toi._

Draco était satisfait de cette lettre mais il savait Weasley assez con pour ne pas comprendre. C'est pourquoi il signa:

_Je t'aime, Hermione._

Il s'étira et poussa un long baillement. On pourrait dire que belette et sang de bourbe lui auraient donné du fil à retordre. Il se leva et se laissa choir sur son lit. Le lendemain, il aurait une nouvelle rencontre avec Potter. Et il fallait qu'il commence à préparer le terrain. Mais il ne savait pas comment. Pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir cherché mais il en avait eu marre de se torturer l'esprit pour un Gryffondor, et encore plus pour Potter.

**Lundi 14 octobre, cours d'Enchantements, 9h45.**

Pathétique ! Tout simplement pathétique ! Draco avait envoyé les lettres pour Granger et Weasley la veille et aujourd'hui...

" Pfff ! Ils sont d'un pathétique !" siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Depuis le début du cours, les deux protagonistes évitaient de croiser le regard l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient trop mal à l'aise. Potter se trouvait entre les deux et essayait de leur faire la conversation mais c'était impossible. Et dés que leurs yeux se croisaient par inadvertance, ils rougissaient au point de devenir encore plus rouge qu'un souaffle.

" Mais comment peut-on être aussi coincé ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" C'est une sang-de-bourbe, Draco, l'oublie pas ! Aussi conne qu'une Moldue !"

" Tu oublies la belette, Blaise !"

" La belette ?"

Draco fronça les sourcils.

" La belette, Blaise ! La belette ! Tu sais, Weasley !"

Ce fut autor de son ami de froncer les sourcils.

" Pourquoi on les appelle comme ça, déjà ? Tu peux me le dire ? Franchement, c'est ridicule d'appeler tous les Weasley comme ça ! Ils ne le sont pas tous... !"

" Blaise, tu vas bien ? Depuis quand tu compaties aux insultes lancées à ces crétins roux ?"

" Arrête Draco ! Ils sont pas tous comme ça !"

" Non mais tu vas pas bien, ma parole ! T'es compl..."

" Bien ! Vous me ferez une dissertation sur l'utilisation du sortilège Gravitas pour le prochain cours ! s'exclama la voix flûtée du minuscule professeur Flitwick. Je pense que 80 centimètres devraient suffir, non ?"

Les élèves approuvèrent randis que Draco et Blaise rangeaient leurs affaires et sortaient de la classe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle, les autres afluant dans leur dos.

" Bon, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe avec Weasley et Granger ?" lui demanda Blaise sur le chemin.

" Ha bon, ça t'intéresse ?"

" Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?"

" J'avais l'étrange impession que tu te souciais d'autre chose ces derniers temps..."

" Comme ?"

" Comme tes balades nocturnes et tes promenades prés de la tour des Gryffys..."

" Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça Draco !" s'éberva le brun.

" Si ! T'en que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu me caches !"

" Mais je te cache rien bon sang !"

Draco, sentant les nerfs lui venir, attrapa son meilleur ami et le poussa dans une salle de classe vide.

" Arrête de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas Blaise ! lança-t-il froidement. Que tu ne veuille rien me dire passe encore mais que tu me mente là ça ne passe pas ! Ca fait pratiquement un mois que tu traînes chez les lions ! Et en plus, tu viens de défendre la belette rousse alors qu'au départ c'est toi qui a choisi ce surnom débile !Alors maintenant tu me dis la vérité !"

" Mais je..."

Blaise finit par soupirer devant le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami.

" Bon d'accord ! De toute façon t'aurais fini par le savoir alors autant tout te dire... Mais promets-moi de n'en parler à personne et surtout de ne pas me tuer, ok ?"

Le blond se colla dos contre le mur, les bras croisés, attendant la réponse de son ami.

" Ben... voilà ! Je... je... jesorsavecginyweasley !"

Draco ouvrit d'abord des yeux ronds et se mit à trembler de fureur.

" Heu... tu m'en veux c'est ça ?" demanda le noir.

" C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?"

C'était une question attendant n'importe quelle réponse mais Blaise avait trés bien compris que s'il ne criait pas tout de suite "POISSON D'AVRIL !" Draco le tuerait. Mais il n'allait pas lui dire que c'était pas vrai alors que justement c'était vrai...

" Ben... non..."

Le Serpentard crut qu'il allait faire une syncope. Son meilleur ami - celui qu'il considérait comme étant le seul à être digne de lui et de son amitié- sortait avec... avec une Gryffondor. Et pire ! Avec Weasley fille ! Sa fureur augmentait de seconde en seconde et il savait que si Blaise restait comme ça devant lui, attendant sa réaction, il allait le frapper. Blaise sortait avec une Gryffondor ! Blaise sortait avec belette fille ! Blaise sortait avec la soeur du meilleur ame de son ennemi personnel ! Blaise sortait avec l'ex de Potter ! Il serra le poing...

" Blaise !"

" Heu... ouais... ?"

" T'as intérêt à courrir et vite !"

Le garçon ne se le fit pas répéter et sortit en courrant de la salle. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il entendit distinctement Draco qui s'exclamait:

" ZABINI BLAISE ! T'AS INTERET A ETRE LOIN SINON JE TE TUE !"

**Mercredi 23 octobre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, 00h39.**

Il continuait d'aller et venir en elle. Ses gémissement rauques se confondant à ceux beuxoup plus aigüs de sa partenaire. Elle prenait son pied, ça il en était certain, mais lui il s'ennuyait ferme. Quelle connerie de dire: " la première que je croise je la met dans mon lit". Elle était nulle; y avait pas d'autre mot. Bon d'accord c'était sa première fois mais bon... C'était pas une excuse quand même ! Lui il s'était défoncé la première fois qu'il avait couché avec une fille, et il était sûr qu'elle avait aimé. Mais la fille sur laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment était nulle comme un manche. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait: peut-être Rébecca... ? Ou Mélanie ? Joëlle ?

_" Pff ! De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle est et sera toujours nulle au pieux ! J'ai jamais eu aussi nul !"_

Il se libéra dans un long râle, suivit de trés prés par sa partenaire. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se dégagea et s'allongea sur le lit. Immédiatement, il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre le sien...

" Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? dit-il d'une voix égale à lui même en la repoussant le plus loin possible. J'suis pas ton nounours !"

Elle gloussa en se rapprochant de nouveau.

" Pourtant je suis sûre que tu serais trés séduisant en nounours..."

Cette fois il la repoussa tellement violemment qu'elle se retrouva les fesses au sol.

" Dégage ! lança-t-il avec hargne. J'aime pas qu'on me colle ! Et je partage jamais mon lit; encore moins avec une nullité dans ton genre !"

La jeune femme releva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Furieux, le blond se leva en emportant la couette avec lui ( hors de question qu'elle repose encore son regard sur son corps). Il l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta en dehors de sa chambre, nue; puis il revint deux minutes plus tard avec ses vêtements qu'il lui balança à la gueule.

" Non seulement t'es super nulle au lit mais en plus t'as même pas de goût vestimentaire ! Reprends tes _choses_ !"

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez. Agacé, il retourna s'allonger sur son matelas et tira la couverture sur lui, observant le plafond et les reflets de la lune qui éclairaient quelque peu la chambre.

" Non mais quels pot de colle ces filles ! Au moins, nous les gars on sait se tenir !"

Il ferma les yeux dans l'intention de dormir un peu; grossière erreure: un regard vert vint s'imposer à son esprit. Potter ! Depuis la confession de ce dernier... Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. A leur dernière rencontre, Potter lui avait fait une révélation surprenante. Mais ça arrangeait beaucoup ses affaires. Une fois le choc d'apprendre que sa Némésis était gay passé, Draco devait admettre que ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour lui de le séduire maintenant.

**Mercredi 23 octobre, salle commune des Serpentards, 21h12.**

Assis sur le canapé de la salle commune, Draco regardait le feu, l'air pensif. Il en avait raz le bol que Weasley et Granger ne se bougent pas. Il avait envoyé les lettres, c'était donc à eux de faire le reste. Mais ils étaient tellement con... ! Ca faisait quasiment 2 semaines qu'il avait envoyé les lettres. Et ils continuaient de se regarder en rougissant. Tout simplement pathétiques ! Mais là, il se répétait.

" T'as l'air bien pensif, Draco !"

Ledit Draco grogna. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Blaise sa trahison. Enfin... pas tout à fait. Il lui tenait toujours un peu rancune.

" C'est à cause de Potter ?"

" Laisse Potter de côté, tu veux ? Et puis t'es pas avec ta belette ce soir ?"

Le noir soupira.

" Arrête de l'insulter, ok ? Tu la connais pas !"

" Ouais et je veux pas la connaître ! M'enfin..."

Le Serpentard s'affala un peu plus sur le canapé.

" Plus que marre de belette et sang de bourbe ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec ces deux crétins ? Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que quelqu'un leur parle mais qui ? Je peux pas demander à Potter, il va trouver ça louche... Et puis s'il sait que c'est moi qui ais tout fait pour les mettre ensembles c'est moi qu'il va détester... En plus ils se bougent pas ! J'ai envoyé les lettres et même en connaissant les sentiments qu'ils nourrissent l'un pour l'autre ils sont toujours aussi coincés !"

" Je peux peut-être t'aider Draco, mais à une seule condition..."

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

" Si ça a un quelconque rapport avec ta dulcinée tu peux toujours rêver !"

" Ok ! Mais je te signale que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour leur parler. Réfléchis un peu ! Ginny est la meilleure amie de Granger, et Weasley son frère..."

" Il est hors de question que je demande l'aide de _ta dulcinée _Blaise, c'est claire !"

" Pas besoin ! Je le ferais moi-même !"

" Non mais t'es sourd ? Je ne veux pas de son a..."

" C'est ta seule chance de les mettre ensembles, Draco ! Sans ça tu ne pourras pas séduire le balafré et si tu ne le séduis pas il ne diras pas qu'il t'aime et donc... Pansy et son corps pfiout, envolé !"

Il grogna une nouvelle fois. Bien sûr, il savait que Blaise n'avait pas tort mais de là à accepter l'aide de Weasley soeur... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la brune un peu plus loin, encore une fois en train de faire les yeux doux à ce fils de pute d'Avery. Et en repensant à la nullité de cette nuit... Il n'y avait pas à dire, Pansy était la meilleure au pieux; et il ne se voyait pas laisser partir ce corps désirable malgré la tête de pékinois de son propriétaire. Il l'avait dit... Pour le corps de cette garce, il ferait _presque_ tout. Attention _presque_ tout ! Et demander l'aide de belette fille n'était pas quelque chose de si horrible. Du moment que c'était pas lui qui demandait... ! Il se tourna vers le brun.

" Et comment tu comptes lui demander sans éveiller ses soupçons ?" finit-il par demander.

Blaise sourit.

" Ca, j'en fait mon affaire !"

**Jeudi 31 octobre, dans une rue de Prés-au-Lard, 14h37.**

La vie était belle pour le Prince des Serpentards. L'opération séduction allait enfin pouvoir reprendre de plein pied. En effet, Weasley et Granger sortaient enfin ensembles. Il était temps ! Et puis vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez: Weasley fille avait peut-être joué un rôle dans cette histoire - mais un rôle vraiment trés minime- c'était Draco qui avait fait le plus gros. Il ne savait pas comment Blaise s'était arrangé pour mettre sa petite amie - beurk et rebeurk- dans l'affaire, n'empêche que ça avait beaucoup aidé. Comment, elle, elle avait fait pour les faire se magner le popotin, il n'en avait aucune idée non plus. Le plus important, de toute façon, c'était que maintenant que Weasley et Granger étaient ensembles, il pourrait enfin s'occuper personnellement de Potter. En plus, son plan marchait comme prévu. Comme il l'avait prédi, depuis que ces deux là jouaient les tourteraux - c'est à dire depuis le lundi précédent- Potter se retrouvait trés souvent seul. Il était heureux pour ses amis certes ( ça se voyait comme le pif au milieu de la figure) mais il était trés gêné ( ça aussi ça se voyait beaucoup). Il devait s'ennuyer ferme puisque les deux Gryffondors passaient leur temps à s'embrasser et à se caliner. Draco avait surpris à cinq reprises le regard agacé de sa Némésis en 4 jours. Et à chaque fois, il avait vu Potter s'éloigner du nouveau couple. Tout était donc bien parti pour lui: bientôt il aurait de nouveau Miss-Tête-De-Pékinois dans son lit. La vie était belle.

Enfin plus pour trés longtemps. Comme à son habitude, il marchait d'un pas conquérant entre ces deux lourdeaux de Crabbe et Goyle dont le ventre gargouillait depuis 10 bonnes minutes déjà. Ils ne savaient faire que manger ces deux là... Draco commençait sèrieusement à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce concert incessant. Et il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

Ggggggggrrrrrmmmmmmbbbbbbblllllllmmmmmmm

Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmbbbbbbblllllllmmmmmm

Ca y est, il craquait.

" Putain, vous pouvez pas arrêter votre concert tous les deux ?" s'énerva-t-il.

" Grhum ? Quel concert Draco ?" demanda Crabbe.

" Oui, de quoi tu parles ?"

_" Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver Draco ! Ils sont con, c'est pas leur faute."_

" Tirez-vous et allez bouffer au lieu de me saouler !" râla-t-il.

" Bouffer ? Vrai, on peut ?"

Draco inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

" Oui, allez-y ! Ca me fera des vacances !"

Les deux imbéciles s'observèrent un instant puis se firent un signe de tête.

" D'accord, on y va !"

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il était parti en direction de chez Honeydukes. A son grand soulagement; à présent il était tranquille et n'était pas entouré de crétins. Il avança le long de la grand rue vers les Trois Balais. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un pas de plus, une grande perche imbécile s'était positionnée devant lui, un sourire vaiqueur aux lèvres. Draco le regarda avec mépris.

" Dégage Avery ! cingla-t-il. Tu vois pas que tu me bloques le passage !"

" Je l'ai eue, Malfoy !"

Le ton était jouissif et Draco aurait bien froncer les sourcils. Mais dignité oblige: il se contenta de le darder de haut avec une totale indifférence.

" Eu quoi Avery ? Une couche bébé pour t'éviter de faire au lit ?"

Avery fronça un instant les sourcils avant de lui lancer un sourire mauvais.

" Pansy !"

" Pansy ? Pansy quoi ? Elle t'a enfin envoyé jerter ? Ben il était temps !"

Le sourire de son condisciple s'ellargi.

" J'ai eu Pansy ! Enfin... plutôt son corps..."

Draco se serait figé sur place s'il n'était déjà pas au repos. Il mentait ! C'était pas possible: jamais Miss-Tête-De-Pékinois aurait donné son corps à ce minus d'Avery. Pas aprés leur pari... ! Mais justement oui ! Il savait qu'elle était capable de le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour le faire enrager. Et justement, ça marchait. Elle avait osé ! Cette sale garce ! Elle lui paierait ça, foi de Serpentard. Draco était un garçon trés rancunier et Pansy allait souffrir. Mais là, c'était Avery qui se trouvait devant lui... Il ne pris même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette et lui fouttu sa plus belle pêche de toute sa vie. Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol, la joue rouge. Sûr que le lendemain il aurait un hématum digne de ce nom.

" T'es fier, hein Avery ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas: c'était la dernière fois que tu l'avais pov' con !"

Sur ce il continua sa route, en prenant soin de marcher sur les doigts du Serpentard, au sol. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne faisait même plus attention de ce qui l'entourait. Il savait juste qu'il rentrait à Poudlard pour préparer sa petite vengeance. Que de trahisons ces derniers temps... D'abord Blaise qui sortait avec belette fille, puis maintenant Parkinson qui avait osé bafouer leur engagement !

Il bousculait tout le monde sur son passage, sans vraiment faire attention. Et là fut une erreur qui enchaîna par la suite l'une des pires conneries de sa vie. Il venait d'arriver dans le parc de Poudlard, vide de monde, et le traverser à grands pas vers le Hall d'entrée. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer, Potter en sortit et... et ils se rentrèrent dedans.

" Putain merde Potter ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas, con de toi !"

" Oh c'est bon, excuse-moi ! J'ai pas eu le temps de te voir et toi non pl..."

" T'as pas eu le temps de me voir ? cria-t-il presque. Non mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Et tes lunettes, elles servent à quoi là ?"

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

" Eh oh, tu te calmes ! Je t'ai rien fait alors vas passer tes nerfs ailleurs !"

" Tu m'as rien fait ? Tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi ! Et puis je passe mes nerfs sur qui je veux, orphelin de mes deux !"

" Je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi ! Et puis avant de m'accuser, tu serais gentil de t'inclure dans la conversation parce qu'alors, toi aussi tu t'es jeté sur moi !"

" Jamais de la vie ! Et casse-toi de mon chemin, tu me gênes !"

Potter croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Ben tu vois Malfoy, juste pour te faire chier je vais rester !"

" Casse-toi je te dis ! Vas retrouver ta petite sang de bourbe et ta belette chérie !"

Le Survivant serra les poings en le regardant avec haine.

" Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mêler mes amis à nos histoires Malfoy !"

" Oh mais on dirait que j'ai vexé le malheureux petit orphelin... Bouhouh... Et maintenant il va aller pleurer dans les juppons de sa mère... Ah non, j'avais oublié... Tu n'as pas de mère Potter !"

Il vit nettement la main de sa Némésis se serrer sur sa baguette... pour finallement la relacher.

" Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je m'égosille pour toi Malfoy ! Tu fais pitié !"

Et le rouge et or le dépassa, l'ignorant superbement. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il était hors de question que Potter ait le dernier mot. Furieux, Draco se retourna, l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à lui. Et sans qu'il ne sache ni pourquoi ni comment, il avait plaqué durement ses lèvres contre celles de son ennemi. Ce dernier s'était raidit à ce contact mais semblait incapable de réagir. Le blond profita du manque de réaction du jeune homme pour forcer le barrage des lèvres rouges du brun et pour glisser sa langue à l'interieur de son antre chaude. Au même moment, il reçut une vive douleur qui lui coupa la respiration et s'écroula au sol, les mains posées sur son entre-jambe.

" Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy !" cracha le Survivant avec hargne avant de s'éloigner.

Draco, lui, restait là, ne pouvant plus faire un seul mouvement. Diverses pensées séjournaient dans sa tête.

" Poter m'a frappé ! Cet enfoiré m'a frappé ! Espèce de salaud ! Oh Merlin, j'ai embrassé Harry Potter, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? Ce salaud m'a frappé ! Et... Oh Merlin ! Potter a les lèvres les plus douces et les plus délicieuses qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter."

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Je sais il aura été long à venir mais estimez-vous heureux: au départ je voulais l'envoyer pour noël. Mais bon, je me suis dit que ça faisait trop longtemps que vous l'attendiez celui-là. Big kiss à tous.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimers: **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à JK Rowling et, bien que je sois triste qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas snif, je suis heureuse qu'elle nous donne à tous l'autorisation de les lui emprunter pour en faire_ tout _ce que nous voulons. Niark niark.

**Note: **Me voila encore une fois - et oui, je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup- avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Ma toute première mettant en scène en personnages principaux Harry et Drago. Ceci est donc un slash et je conseille donc à ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations homosexuelles de tracer leur chemin. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a préciser pour le moment.

**RARs anonymes:**

**LEGOLAS94: **je sais que le rire de Blaise était pourrave mais je savais absolument pas comment le faire. Et puis c'était un peu pour insister sur le fait que Blaise était totalement hystérique à ce moment. Merci pour ta review. Kissous XXX

**SusyBones: **Tu aimes quand Draco frappe Avery ? Niarkniark... je ne dis rien mais peut-être qu'une certaine scène va te plaire dans ce chapitre. Moi j'aime bien Ron et Hermione même si des fois ils sont saoulant. Mais c'est pas des monstres non plus. En tout cas c'est vrai qu'ils ne seront guère présents dans ma fic. Merci encore pour ta review. Kissous XXX

**Miss°DiAs: **Ne t'en fais pas tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Kissous XXX

**Chapitre 4.**

Novembre: Rapprochement ?

_**Dimanche 3 novembre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, 16h08.**_

Etendu sur son lit, Draco essayait de comprendre. Il essayait de comprendre les sentiments qui l'avaient assayit quand... quand il... Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait fait le geste. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Il avait voulu tout contrôler, ne pas laisser Potter avoir le dernier... Tu parles, il n'avait rien contrôlé du tout. Il avait voulu avoir le dernier mot et finallement c'était sa Némésis qui l'avait eu. Il avait même eu le dernier geste; et son entre-jambe s'en souvenait encore. Putain que ça faisait mal.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il aurait pu l'insulter, il aurait pu le frapper... Mais non ! Au lieu de ça, il l'avait... il l'avait... Putain mais pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le dire ? Et le pire dans cette histoire c'était peut-être pas le fait de l'avoir fait mais plutôt les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi et qui ne le quittaient plus depuis. Il avait aimé ça, la sensation de ses lèvres froides contre les siennes. Et pourtant, il les avaient juste plaquées durement contre celles plus rouges, plus chaude du Gryffondor. Il l'avait... Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh.

_" Arrête de te prendre la tête Draco ! Ca servira à rien sinon te donner un mal de crâne épouvantable."_

Mais c'était impossible, tout ça était bien trop encré dans sa tête pour qu'il l'oublie ou même qu'il cesse d'y penser. Et pour couronner le tout, le jour même - il serait plus juste de dire la nuit même- il avait fait un rêve érotique avec lui et sa Némésis comme personnages principaux. Mais qu'est-ce qui collait pas chez lui ? Il était pas gay, c'était une chose certaine. Sinon, comment expliquer toutes ces jolies demoiselles qu'il ramenait dans sa chambre assez souvent ?

En plus, Potter l'évitait. Il pourrait trés bien se dire que c'était pas plus mal mais non ! Ce comportement l'énervait au plus haut point et il s'en était pris à la prof de Métamorphose qui lui avait retiré 20 points plus une retenue pour son comportement désagréable envers un professeur. Et tout ça à cause de Potter ! Quand il avait le malheur de croiser ses émeraudes, ce dernier détournait vite son regard. Quand il allaient se croiser dans un couloir, le Survivant faisait marche-arrière. Et pour preuve supplémentaire: il n'était pas venu à leur rencontre hebdomadaire de la veille. Quoi que lui non plus. Il avait juste observé par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque si le brun montrait le bout de son nez prés du lac.

Il n'y avait que les Gryffiys pour le faire tourner en bourrique comme ça. Et Potter battait les records. Saletés de Gryffys, toujours à lui pourrir l'existence. Mais pourquoi se prenait-til la tête avec eux, avec_ lui _? Il eut un rire amer. Pourquoi ? Trés simple: Parkinson le pékinois qui avait tout fait capoter en plus. Ben si Potter l'évitait lui, lui il évitait le chienchien de service. C'était bien fait pour sa gueule !

Putain, il devait à tout prix parler à Potter et régler le problème au plus vite pour avancer dans cette déliquate affaire. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas supporté non plus: c'était le rejet de sa Némésis. Ce sale con l'avait repoussé. Il ne comprenait pas. Potter était gay, et lui était le meilleur coup de toute l'école. Tout le monde disait qu'il embrassait comme un dieu. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait rejeté ? Potter aurait dû apprécier autant que lui sinon plus. Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il apprécie en plus de ça ? Sa vie n'était-elle déjà pas assez compliquée ? Ben apparemment non, pas aux yeux de certains !

Le blond soupira. Il était complètement perdu mais des fois il se demandait si Potter ne l'était pas plus que lui. Surtout que désormais, le Gryffondor passait ses journées seuls: dans la Grande Salle, dans les couloirs, en classe... Comme il l'avait prévu, Granger et Weasley étaient toujours trop occupés à se bécoter pour lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'attention. Le brun était donc enfermé dans une solitude sans nom et Draco avait quartier libre. Mais il avait fallu que ce baiser vienne tout gâcher. Mais bon sang, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?

Le Serpentard se figea. Ca y est, il l'avait dit. Il avait embrassé Harry Potter ! Etrangement, il se sentait mieux aprés cette révélation, voir même cette confession, faite à lui-même. Il était sur la bonne voie et il n'allait pas s'arrêtait en si bon chemin. Si ça pouvait le libérer d'un poids... Il avait embrassé Harry Potter et il avait aimé ça.

_" Bravo Draco, continue, tu peux le faire !"_

Il avait embrassé Harry Potter, il avait aimé ça et il avait fait un rêve érotique dans lequel il le faisait crier comme une bête. Et maintenant, il voulait parler au prince des Gryffondors. La question qu'il devait se poser maintenant, c'était: pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Il n'était pas dupe, c'était pas seulement pour avoir le dernier mot. Non, ce qu'il s'était passé c'était que... c'était qu'il n'avait pas supporté de voir son ennemi personnel partir ainsi fâché contre lui.

Ben c'était déjà pas mal comme progrés, non ? Et puis comme ça ce serait plus facile. Il avait embrassé le jeune homme, il avait aimé ça et maintenant ce serait encore plus simple pour lui de le séduire. Maintenant qu'il savait que ça ne le répugnait pas tant que ça...

On frappa à sa porte mais il ignora tout simplement le coup porté. Il voulait rester seul. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Blaise entrait dans la chambre. Le portrait pivota derrière lui pour se refermer et les laisser seuls tous les deux. L'attrapeur Serpentard grogna. Il n'aurait jamais dû donner le mot de passe donnant l'accés à sa chambre à ce traître. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son coup bas.

" Dis-moi Draco, tu comptes sortir un jour de ta chambre ? T'y es restée enfermé toute la journée."

L'appelé lui lança un regard assassin. Le noir soupira et vint s'assoir au bout du lit.

" Draco, arrête de faire la gueule, ok ? Je peux comprendre que tu m'en vueille pour Ginny mais... c'est une fille géniale, je t'assure. Tu verras quand tu la connaîtras..."

" Qui te dit que j'ai envie de la connaître ? lança-t-il froidement. Bon sang Blaise, tu te rends pas comptes ! Cest une_ Gryffondor_, c'est la _soeur à Weasmoche_, c'est la _cadette des belettes rousses_, c'est..."

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

" C'est _l'ex à Potter _! Et Thomas, hein ? Il est passé où celui-la ? Elle sortait pas avec ?"

Son meilleur ami eut un sourire machiavélique.

" Je l'ai mis hors jeu, répondit-il. Je l'ai séduite et j'ai gagné, c'est tout ! Elle n'a plus eu d'yeux que pour moi."

" Tout ça me répugne ! Comment-est-ce que tu peux l'embrasser ?"

A cette réplique, une partie de son cerveau lui souffla qu'il n'était pas gêné de dire ça puisque lui avait bien embrassé Potter. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer à sa conscience lorsque Blaise se leva, visiblement furieux.

" Va te faire voir Draco ! Est-ce que moi je te demande comment c'était d'embrasser Potter et comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? Non !"

Dracvo ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment Blaise savait-il que...

" Quand tu seras décidé à accepter Ginny tu viendras me voir mais jusque là je t'emmerde !"

Puis il s'en alla à pas vifs et furieux, laissant un Draco tétanisé derrière lui. Il venait de s'engueuler avec son meilleur ami... Ca faisait combien de temps que c'était pas arrivé ? Peut-être 3 ans ? Et en plus... Blaise était au courant du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec sa Némésis... Enfin _"échangé_", c'était un bien grand mot. _Volé_ à sa Némésis serait plus juste.

_**Vendredi 8 novembre, cours de Métamorphose, 14h32.**_

Draco regardait avec ennui la perruche qu'il était censé transformer en chaise. Elle piaillait fort et ce bruit incessant commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il savait qu'il était capable de la métamorphoser mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Et cela faisait plus d'une semaine que ça durait.

La bestiole criait de plus en plus fort et il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'étrangler. Blaise était assis deux rang plus haut et l'ignorait totalement. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis le dimanche précédent et Draco ne ferait rien pour arranger les choses. C'était sûrement pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Il n'arrêtait déjà pas de le faire avec Potter depuis le début de l'année...

Potter ! Chaque fois qu'il avait pensé à lui cette semaine, l'image de leur baiser revenait au triple galop dans sa tête. Durant toute la semaine il avait cherché à lui parler pour régler le problème, mais il n'y avait stictement rien à faire. Potter avait décidé de l'éviter et il le ferait jusqu'au bout. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait absolument le revoir, lui parler. Certainement à cause de Parkinson-Tête-De-Pékinois. Tien en parlant d'elle... Elle était venue le voir la veille pour savoir où il en était avec Potter et si ça avançait. Mais lui s'était contenté de l'avada kédavriser du regard et de partir. Avery ne manquait pas de s'afficher devant lui avec des petits airs supèrieurs depuis qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne cessait de le provoquer en lui rappelant sa nuit avec le pékinois la semaine passée. Et même cette semaine. Mais il avait beaucoup moins rit - même pas du tout- quand il avait été envoyé d'urgence à l'infirmerie aprés que Draco ait laissé tomber _accidentellement _une goutte de_ Mort Vivant _dans son jus de citrouille. Merlin bénisse son parain de l'approvisionner en potions et en éléments indispensables pour leur préparation. Mais le préfet en chef avait vite regreté que Mrs Pomfresh ait en sa possession le contre-poison, même si la dose donnée n'était pas mortelle.

Inexpliquablement, il n'avait pas fait ça à cause de Parkinson mais plutôt à cause de Potter - bon d'accord, pour Potter. Il n'avait en effet pas supporté qu'Avery se fiche de sa gueule en cours de Potions. Le brun était sa Némésis à lui, et celle de personne d'autre. Il était trés possessif. Autrement dit: personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de se moquer de lui. Mais en ce moment, ses insultes ne le faisaient plus réagir. Comme dit plus haut, Potter était décidé à l'ignorer. Mais bon sang, il ne pouvait pas avoir si mal pris ce baiser au point de faire comme s'il n'existait plus ? En plus, il embrassait comme un dieu et beaucoup aimeraient savoir ce que c'est et ce que ça fait d'être embrassé par Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard se pris la tête entre les mains sous les cris stridents de son crétin de volatil. Finallement, n'y tenant plus, il pointa sa baguette sur l'objet de son mal de crâne.

" Autodébour !"

La perruche poussa un cri horrifié alors que ses magnifiques plumes de couleurs s'envolaient une à une, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une, dressé sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle était totalement déplumée. Draco regarda son choef d'oeuvre, fier de lui, sous les rires des élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle présents.

" Mr Malfoy ! s'offusqua la directrice adjointe. Le but de cette leçon n'était pas de déplumer votre perruche mais de la changer en chaise !"

" Ouais ben elle n'avait qu'à arrêter de gueuler comme un putois votre perruche !"

" Trés bien Mr Malfoy, vous voulez faire le malin... Vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire à me rendre pour la semaine prochaine, concernant les propriétés du sortilège d'Avivas."

_**Vendredi 8 novembre, parc de Poudlard, 23h17.**_

Il faisait sa ronde de préfet comme chaque soir depuis le début de l'année. Le temps commençait à se faire frisqué comme le mois de décembre approchait et quelques flocons tombaient déjà, mais rien de quoi tenir. Draco reserra sa cape autour de ses épaules, reprenant le chemin du château. Il n'avait rien attrapé ce soir et il était d'une humeur légèrement exécrable à cause de ça. Il avait besoin, plus qu'autre chose, de se défouler.

Il avait encore passé sa journée à faire la chasse au Potter. A un moment, en fin d'aprés-midi, il avait débouché dans un couloir, appercevant sa Némésis à quelques malheureux petits mètres de lui; le brun s'était figé en l'appercevant. Draco avait sourit: cette fois il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. D'un pas décidé il avait avancé dans sa direction; mais il avait crié victoire trop tôt. Le Gryffondor avait profité que par miracle le professeur Flitwick passe par là pour l'arrêter et lui parler d'un quelconque devoir à rendre. Et il était parti en compagnie du petit sorcier, ignorant royalement le regard furieux et agacé du Prince des Serpentards.

Il pénétra dans le Grand Hall, ravie de recevoir un peu de chaleur. Les torches accrochées au mur diffusaient une lumière rouge tremblotante dans tout le hall. Draco se figea cependant en appercevant Potter assis tout en haut des marches, le regardant. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son expression et ça le dérangeait. Il aimait pouvoir lire dans les yeux de son ennemi personnel comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais là il était trop éloigné pour qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose. Il s'approcha et le rouge et or se leva. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu poser un pied sur la première marche, la voix de Potter séleva, sèche.

" Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"

Ca c'était du direct, on pouvait dire qu'il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Le vert et argent s'arrêta mais resta stoïque malgré qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

" Et toi, pourquoi tu m'évites ?" demanda-t-il calmement.

" Réponds à ma question Malfoy !"

" Mais que veux-tu que je te dise Potter ? J'en sais rien, je n'en ai aucune idée de pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question tu vas peut-être pouvoir répondre à la mienne ?"

" Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question; ta réponse ne me satisfait pas !"

" Mais merde, putain Potter ! J'en sais rien je te dis ! Ca fait une semaine que je me pose exactement la même question et que moi-même je n'y trouve aucune réponse ! Alors comment veux-tu que je t'en donne une ?"

Le Gryffondor soupira.

" Je ne t'évite pas Malfoy." dit-il finallement.

" Arrête de te foutre de moi Potter ! Dés qu'on est sur le point de se croiser dans un couloir tu fuis du côté opposé. Ah, il est beau le courage des Gryffondors !"

Sa Némésis baissa les yeux, honteux.

" Et tu ne viens même plus à nos rencontres du samedi !"

" Toi non plus ! s'offusqua le Survivant en relevant la tête. Ne rejette pas sur moi la faute de ce qui arrive ! **Tu** m'as provoqué, **tu **m'as attrapé, **tu** m'as embrassé,** tu **es le responsable !"

" Et alors ? Le prude Harry Potter n'a pas supporté de se faire voler son premier baiser par son ennemi ?" rétorqua-t-il, hors de lui.

" Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser ! Tu veux que je te dise Malfoy ? Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas supporté que je te repousse !"

" Tu rêves debout Potter !"

" Oh non, je ne rêve pas ! Je t'ai blaissé dans ton orgueil, Malfoy ! Tu te croyais irrésistible et..."

" Miaou..."

Draco baissa les yeux sur la chatte du concierge qui les regardaient d'un air accusateur. Ils avaient peut-être parlé un peu trop fort... Le Serpentard reporta son attention sur le prince des Gryffondors. Il remettait sa cape d'invisibilité et, soucieux d'avoir le dernier mot, Draco lui lança avec un petit sourire mauvais:

" Et j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor pour non respect du règlement, Potter !"

" Va te faire voir, Malfoy !"

_**Samedi 16 novembre, Grande Salle de Poudlard, 10h23.**_

Il en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Autant celle avec Potter que celle avec Blaise. Blaise qui avait jamais été le seul à le comprendre, Blaise avec qui il avait toujours été ami depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Il soupira en touillant dans son lard. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Draco ? demanda Crabbe à ses côtés. Tu ne manges pas ?"

" Tu devrais manger pour prendre des forces." ajouta Goyle.

_" Waouh, bravo ! Ils ont réussi à faire une phrase complète avec sujet, verbe et complément."_

" Tu dois être en pleine forme pour le match de tout à l'heure."

" Surtout qu'on joue contre les Gryffondors."

La phrase de trop.

" C'est pas parce que vous vous avez l'habitude de vous goinfrer comme des porcs que je dois en faire autant ! cingla-t-il. Et puis ça veut dire quoi _surtout qu'on joue contre les Gryffondors _? Vous nous croyez incapables de vaincre cette équipe de nuls ? Seul Potter a du talent ! On met Potter hors jeu, on met toute l'équipe en difficulté !"

Il leur lança un regard meurtrier avant de se lever et de partir. Le temps d'un quart de seconde il croisa les yeux de son meilleur ami mais il l'ignora superbement, sortant de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à sa chambre et récupérer son équipement.

Draco l'admettait: en ce moment il était exécrable avec tout le monde. Aprés leur petite discussion dans le gand hall, il avait pensé que la situation avec Potter s'améliorerait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, Potter continuait encore et toujours à l'éviter. Leur discussion plutôt houleuse avait tourné à la dispute, c'est vrai, mais Draco avait pensé que le problème était réglé. Il s'était foutu le doigt dans l'oeil, la situation était restée la même.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il attrapa sa robe et son matériel de Quidditch, posa son Nimbus 2001 sur l'épaule et pris la direction du stade. Il restait vingt cinq minutes avant le début du match et les joueurs devaient se rendre à leur vestiaire respectif pour se préparer. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, il vit les rouges et ors prendre la direction de leur propre vestiaire. Potter passa à ses côtés sans le voir mais les autres membres de l'équipe ne se gênèrent pas pour le regarder avec mépris.

" Alors Malfoy ? Prêt à perdre ?" lui lança Weasley avec un sourire moqueur.

" Weasmoche, quelle bonne surprise ! fit-il ironique. Tu as réussi à te decoller de ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et miracle, tu sais encore parler !"

Le rouquin essaya de se jeter sur lui mais Potter le retint.

" Ne l'insulte pas la fuine !"

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas. Il préférait de loin regarder sa Némésis qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son ami.

" Je ne te comprendrai jamais Potter !"

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en l'entendant s'adresser à lui.

" T'en as pas un peu marre de jouer les bons samaritains et de tenir la chandelle ?"

" De quoi tu parles la fuine ?"

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Il savait que Potter, lui, avait compris où il voulait en venir. Il finit par tourner les talons mais se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le héros du monde sorcier aprés avoir fait deux pas.

" Au fait Potter, j'ai réfléchi à ta question. Et la réponse est: parce que j'en avais envie."

Il vit le brun cligner des yeux mais ne s'attarda pour déchiffrer son expression. Il entra dans son vestiaire en se disant qu'il avait certainement sorti la bonne réplique pour se faire pardonner et reprendre l'opération séduction là où il l'avait laissée. Son équipe l'attendait, déjà prête. Le match commençait dans un quart d'heure et il devait encore leur donner ses instructions d'avant match. Il enfila rapidement son équipement puis, une fois cela fait, se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

" L'équipe de Gryffondors n'est composée que de nuls vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Weasmoche est aussi à l'aise à son poste qu'un troll dans une baignoire, sa..."

Il se força à ne pas insulter la nouvelle petite amie de son meilleur ami. Il ne ferait pas le premier pas mais il pouvait quand même faire un petit effort.

" Sa soeur est bien moins douée que vous car moins d'expèrience. Bell est peut-être douée mais elle s'est cassée le poignet la semaine dernière et reste donc quelque peu fragilisée. Et pour ce qui est des autres, ils sont tellement nuls que s'en est désolant. Seul Potter mérite réellement son poste d'attrapeur mais lui... j'en fais mon affaire."

Les verts et argents approuvèrent d'un bref signe de tête.

" Une seule règle aujourd'hui: casser la baraque !"

Au même moment, une petite explosion retentit dehors et Draco attrapa son balai.

" On y va !"

Ils sortirent sur le terrain où la foule hurlait à tout rompre. Draco apperçut immédiatement son ennemi qui sortait également de leur vestiaire. Les deux équipes s'approchèrent de Mrs Bibine qui arbitrait le match, au centre du terrain.

" J'attends le plus grand fairplay durant ce match ! les prévint-elle en regardant tour à tour Harry et Draco. Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main "

Le blond s'approcha de sa Némésis qui 'observait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Comme l'avait demandé le professeur de vol, ils se serrèrent la main, puis...

" J'espère que tu as enfin remplie le formulaire d'inscription à l'infirmerie Potter !"

Le brun lui sourit sincèrement.

" Je n'en aurais pas besoin, mais je te remercie de t'en soucier Malfoy. Toi, en revanche, tu devrais signer un formulaire pour prendre des cours de Quidditch supplémentaires."

Draco le fusilla du regard alors qu'un feu ardent brillait dans les yeux de son rival. Une flamme rouge et vivante. Et il savait que la même dansait dans ses yeux à lui. C'étais comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils allaient s'affronter.

" Enfourchez vos balais !"

Ils obéirent tandis que l'enseignante se penchait sur la boîte contenant les balles. Et à peine les avait-elle lâchait que les joueurs s'élevaient dans les air pour débuter la partie. Draco monta haut dans le ciel et pris quelques instants à lui pour voir comment se déroulait ce début de match.

" La balle aux Gryffondors, s'éleva la voix magiquement emplifiée mais surtout trés calme de Luna Lovegood. Bell en possession du souaffle, elle vole vers les buts de Serpentard. Elle fait la passe à Weasley qui la réceptionne et continue sa route. Harper est devant elle, elle envoie la balle à Robins mais Urquhart l'intercepte. Les Serpentards à l'assaut. Urquhart évite un cognard envoyé par Jimmy Peakes, batteur des Gryffondors. Il envoie la balle à Harper. Il approche des buts, Ronald Weasley se prépare à recevoir le souaffle... Mais il est déconcentré par un cognard qui le frôle tout juste. Joli coup de Zabini. 10/0 en faveur de Serpentard."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'attrapeur Serpentard tandis que la majorité de la foule huait. Mais les cris de joie des Serpentards étaient plus puissants. Il cessa là sa contemplation et s'enquit à la recherche du vif. Plus loin, Potter faisait de même, restant sur place. Il se contentait d'un regard circulaire. N'y résistant pas, le Serpentard vola vers lui.

" Alors le balafré, tu ne trembles pas de ta future défaite ?"

" Non Malfoy ! Je tremble à l'idée que toi et tes copains allez encore perdre. Oui, ça me fait pitié."

Draco grogna.

" Je ne fais pas pitié Potter ! Je fais plaisir, je fais hurler de plaisir, je fais jouir, je fais même bander mais je ne fais pas pitié !"

Il sourit, fier de son effet. Potter était devenu aussi rouge que le souaffle qui circulait un peu plus bas. Décidant de continuer encore un peu le jeu, il ajouta.

" Si tu veux Potter un jour je te montrerais. S'il me prend l'envie comme..."

Il laissa là sa phrase en suspens et s'éloigna, partant à la rechercher de la petite balle dorée.

" Weasley marque ! dit Lovegood, toujours aussi posée. Les deux équipes sont à égalité, avec un score de 10 partout. Bell se dirige vers le centre du terrain, elle évite un cognard lancé par Zabini, elle fait la passe à Robins qui file vers les buts adverses, et fait la passe à Ginny Weasley... Aie, ça doit faire mal. Zabini lui a lancé un cognard en plein dans la face et elle a laissé achappé le souaffle qui se trouve désormais entre les mains de Harper."

Draco s'était arrêté. Blaise avait envoyé un cognard dans la gueule de sa petite amie ? Il eut un sourire mauvais: au moins la rivalité avec les Gryffondors étaient toujours là. Blaise n'avait pas hésité à " balancer" sa copine pour récupérer la balle et ça Draco lui en était reconnaissant.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut consacrée aux points, aux coups bas et aux coups des cognards. Ainsi, Harper avait eu le nez cassé à cause de Coote, Bell avait faillit tomber de son balais, Weasley avait traversé un des trois anneaux, propulsé par un cognard... Mais le match avait continué. Personne ne voulait abandonner cette partie. L'enjeu était trop important. Chacun voulait terminer ce match dans les règles: c'est à dire avec la saisie du vif d'or. Le score était à présent de 90 partout.

" Le match est serré ! annonça Lovegood. Nous assistons à une véritable lutte du pouvoir. Chaque équipe veut prouver sa supèriorité et enchaîne coup sur coup. Aucune ne semble prendre l'avantage plus de 5 minutes. Comment cette partie va-t-elle se terminer ? Qui prendra l'avantage ? Qui gagnera ? Que de questions sans réponse chers téléspectateurs ! Les deux attrapeurs seront certainement les seuls à pouvoir régler ce problème et ainsi répondre à cette question."

Draco dardait l'ensemble du terrain. Le vif était nul part en vue et ça commençait à l'agacer. Il commençait à croire que ce match se déroulerait jusqu'au lendemain si le vif n'était pas vite attrapé. Potter tournait en cercle autour du terrain, cherchant la minuscule balle des yeux, qui s'était fait la malle. Un énième cognard envoyé par Blaise frôla le Survivant et le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser que son meilleur ami était déchaîné aujourd'hui.

Un éclat doré au pied d'un des buts adverses atira son attention. Le vif batifolait plus bas et personne ne l'avait encore vu. Pas même Potter; c'était le moment où jamais et Draco était bien plus proche que sa Némésis. Il pencha sur son balai et fonça à toute allure en direction de la minuscule balle dorée. Potter avait vu son geste et se lançait à sa poursuite mais Draco était plus proche. La balle se rapprochait et il était toujours en tête. Elle continuait de batiffoler. Plus que quelques mètres... Il y était presque. Potter le rattrapait, la vitesse de son Eclair de Feu étant nettement supèrieure à celle de Nimbus 2001 mais il ne le dépasserait pas, il ne gagnerait pas. Foi de Draco Malfoy !

_**Samedi 16 novembre, vestiaire des Serpentards, 11h55:**_

" Putain de Potter à la con !"

" Tut tut tut ! Draco c'est pas bien de jurer devant devant les plus jeunes !" le sermona Blaise en montrant les deux plus jeunes de l'équipe.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils. Depuis quand Blaise lui adressait-il de nouveau la parole ? Il avait dû manquer un épisode. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais... il se demandait plutôt à quoi était dû ce changement de comportement.

" Je jure si je veux Blaise ! Ce balafré à la con me le paiera ! J'y étais presque !"

Le blond était furieux. Le vif était là, devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, il avait juste à tendre le bras. Mais bien sûr il avait fallu que ce crétin d'Harry Potter fasse encore le malin. Du coin de l'oeil, Draco l'avait vu ralentir et monter en flèche. Pourquoi ? Telle était la question qu'il s'était posée à l'instant. La petite balle était toujours devant lui alors pourquoi ? Ce geste plus que curieux de sa Némésis l'avait bien entendu déconcentré et le vif en avait profiter pour prendre de la vitesse et s'éloigner. Il avait alors accéléré pour récupérer son avance et le vif se rapprochait à nouveau: il faisait des pirouettes bizarres et Draco aurait presque juré qu'il se foutait royalement de lui. Mais l'important c'était qu'il allait gagner, il avait tendu la main, il allait la refermer sur la petite paire d'elle quand... Surgissant de nulle part le Survivant s'était retrouvé devant lui, le vif entre les mains. Et pour courroner le tout, le Serpentard avait fait une violente embadée pour éviter de se vautrer dans le brun et à la place... il s'était vautré dans une grosse marre de gadoue, vestige de la pluie de la veille.

_" Ggggggggrrrrrrrrr ! Potter je vais te faire bouffer tes lunettes !"_

" C'est pas ta faute Draco ! C'est le vif qui s'est jeté dans ses mains, t'y pouvais rien !" tenta de le consoler Urquhart.

" Ouais, on se vengera contre les Poufsouffle !" ajouta Harper.

" Mais j'en ai rien à foutre des Poufsouffle ! s'énerva-t-il. Moi c'est Potter que je veux !"

La totalité de l'équipe le regarda bizarrement. Enfin, tous sauf Blaise. Blaise qui avait un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui suscite une telle réaction ? Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" Non, mais vous êtes tous une bande d'obsédés c'est pas possible ! Je voulais dire que je voulais faire la peau à Potter ! Je suis pas gay, merde !"

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement mais le sourire de son meilleur ami s'élargit.

" Blaise, fais-moi disparaître ce sourire ridicule de ta tête de con !"

Mais le noir sourit d'avantage et Draco se prit la tête dans mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un ami aussi pervers ? Il doutait fort que belette fille apprécie ce comportement.

_**Samedi 16 novembre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, 03h47.**_

Il avait enfin eu une petite discussion avec Blaise et ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, d'ignorer leur dispute du début du mois. Draco avait même fait la promesse de faire un effort et d'essayer de ne plus insulter Weasley fille. C'était pour dire qu'il tenait quand même à son amitié avec Blaise. Mais il l'avait prévenu: ce ne serait pas facile. C'était un peu le même genre de situation qu'il avait ces derniers temps avec Potter; il devait s'empêcher de l'insulter et, des fois - trés souvent en réalité-, les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans qu'il ait eu le temps de les retenir.

Potter... Aaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh ! Draco enrageait rien qu'en pensant à lui. Il avait encore réussit à le rouler dans la farine. Il avait perdu ce putain de match à cause de Mr le balafré et ce dernier n'avait pas perdu l'occasion de s'en venter. Quand il était passé à côté de lui aprés leur défaite... Il lui avait mis de force un parchemin entre les mains et avant que le blond ait pu le lire...

" Un petit cadeau, Malfoy ! Je suis sûr que ça te fera plaisir." avait-il dit.

Puis il était parti avec tous ses amis et la totalité de sa maison qui l'acclamait. Draco avait alors posé ses yeux sur le parchemin.

**_Formulaire d'inscription:_**

_Vous êtes nul en Qudditch et vous en avez marre de perdre et d'être la risée des Gryffondors ? Vous voulez battre votre plus grand rival ? Votre but dans la vie et de battre Harry Potter ? Vous vous appelez Draco Malfoy ? Alors remplissez et signez ce formulaire pour des cours de balais supplémentaire. Vous avez l'air d'une fuine sur votre balais, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est comme ça. Nous ne vous garantissons pas que vous parviendrez à battre le jeune Potter mais une chose est sûr: vous ferez de nets progrés... grâce à Quidfly Madgic._

Inutile de dire que le parchemin avait fini brûlé dans sa cheminée.

_" Fouts-toi bien de moi Potter et profites en parce que, bientôt, tu me supplieras de t'aimer et de ne pas te laisser tomber comme la vielle chaussette puante que tu es."_

Draco se tourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et à cause de qui ? Tout juste: Harry-Potter-j'ai-la-tête-aussi-enflée-que-celle-d'un-noueux ! Il faudrait peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il dise à Lovegood que cette créature avait disparu depuis plus de 2 siècles. Il se tourna de l'autre côté en envoyant valdinguer ses couvertures. Il faisait trop chaud - beaucoup trop chaud. Mais en se retournant, il croisa un regard amusé qui l'observait dans le noir grâce aux reflets de la lune. Il se redressa brutalement.

" Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

Le Gryffondor parut encore plus amusé et s'approcha d'un démarche... féline. Le Serpentard déglutit. Plus il s'approchait et plus ses yeux devenaient sombre de... dés... colère. Oui, c'est ça, colère. Mais...

" J'espère que mon petit cadeau de cette aprés-midi t'as fait plaisir, _Draco_ !"

Sa voix était chaude et légèrement rauque. Et son prénom avait était prononcé d'une manière tellement sensuelle... Il déglutit en se reculant dans son lit. Il commençait à faire encore plus chaud. Le rouge et or monta à quatre pattes sur son lit en se pourléchant les lèvres.

" Po... Potter... descend de mon lit tout... tout de suite..."

Mais pourquoi baigaillait-il ?

" Non ! Pas avant que je me sois assuré que se soit vrai." répondit le jeune homme brun d'une voix de plus en plus chaude.

" De... de quoi ?"

Le Survivant sourit en se collant légèrement à lui. Et il se sentit réagir à sa proximité avec horreur. Mais pire encore: Potter était tout aussi excité que lui, sinon plus. Son érection frottait doucement contre sa jambe. Et en plus, il avait rejeté les couvertures, et il était en boxer... Il se retouva bien vite plaqué contre le matelas avec un Potter tout chaud tout bouillant au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté. Ses bras étaient prisonniés au dessus de sa tête par la forte poigne de sa Némésis dont les yeux s'étaient étrangement obscurcis. Leur désir se touchait au travers de leurs vêtements et Draco ne put empêcher le gémissement qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir de venir franchir ses lèvres.

" Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, sur le terrain de Quidditch, que tu savais faire plein de choses _intéressantes_. Pour le moment une seule s'est vue justifier: tu fais en effet bander Draco. Mais sais-tu réellement faire plaisir et faire jouir ?"

La respiration du blond se coupa. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit: ni bouger, ni parler, ni penser. Une seule chose lui torturer l'esprit: Harry Potter était au-dessus de lui, plus excité que jamais, encore plus beau que d'habitude avec cette lueur affamée dans le regard, et il voulait tester ses capacités sexuelles. Lueur affamée... En cet instant, Draco avait l'étrange impression de n'être qu'une petite souris qui ferait le merveilleux repas d'un chat trés - mais alors trés- gourmand.

Potter se pencha sur son corps et pourlécha ses lèvres, le faisant gémir de nouveau.

" Montre-moi Draco ! Montre-moi si c'est vrai !"

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de sa pauvre victime qui était complètement perdu, et poussa sa langue dans l'antre chaude du blond. S'en était finit des dernières barrières de lucidité du Serpentard: la bouche de sa Némésis faisait des choses merveilleuses et sa main le masturbait au travers de son boxer. Il répondit au baiser et un combat acharné commença pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus. Leur langue se touchaient, se caressaient, se faisaient l'amour presque désespérément. Et la main d'Harry continuait ses lents vas et vients et Draco se vit dans l'obligation de donner un léger coup de rein pour augmenter la cadence. Le brun s'éloigna en souriant, laissant un Draco trés frustré.

" T'arrêtes pas... continue..."

" Mon petit dragon serait-il pressé ? Il faut être patient dans la vie Draco."

" Tu parles trop mais tu n'agis pas !"

Il aurait voulu sa voix plus froide mais les sensations de la langue de son ennemi dans sa bouche, et de sa main sur son sexe tendu étaient encore présentes.

" Mais c'est toi que je veux voir agir Draco. C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu pouvais me faire voir monts et merveilles."

Il lui lança un regard noir et parvint à dégager l'une des ses mains prisonnières de la poigne du brun. Puis il l'attrapa par la nuque et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant pour trouver sa jumelle; et cette fois ce fut au tour du Gryffondor de gémir de bien être.

" Hmmmm... Montre-m... montre-moi Draco... souffla Harry entre deux baisers en libérant sa deuxième main. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire."

Draco récupéra les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser enflammé qui ne l'excita que d'avantage. Potter s'était mis à onduler des hanches contre son bassin et Draco gémissait de plaisir. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, l'une le long de ses côtes, l'autre tout le long de l'héchine de son dos. Frustré, et voulant plus que tout sentir la peau du Gryffondor contre la sienne, il lui enleva son T-shirt et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la chambre. D'un mouvement de hanche trés habile, il parvint à inverser les positions et à se retrouver dessus. Il se pencha sur le corps de sa Némésis et lui susura, tout contre ses lèvres:

" On me cherche, on me trouve Potter !"

Il attrapa de nouveau ses douces lèvres tandis que ses mains partaient à la découverte du corps tendu sous le sien. La peau de Potter était douce et dégageait une agréable odeur de pêche. Il lança un regard gourmand au brun qui gémissait sous ses caresses et descendit dans son cou, le marquant come sien. Le Gryffondor gémissait, criait, et en redemandait plus à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Draco, lui, continuait son parcours avec ses lèvres, s'arrêtant sur les tétons qu'il lécha et mordilla tour à tour. Le rouge et or se cambrait et donnait des coups de reins, ce qui attisait encore plus le désir du blond. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi excité un jour. Encore moins par un homme et bien encore moins par Potter.

" Draco... viens... prends-moi..."

Cette supplique le rendit presque fou et, d'un geste rapide il retira le pantalon et le boxer gênant. Potter se trouvait à présent nu, offert, et il était dur. Dur pour lui. Souriant malicieusement, Draco remonta donner un baiser fiévreux au Survivant.

" Alors Potter ? On est pressé ? Je croyais que la patience était une vertue que tu voulais m'enseigner !"

Le sourire diabolique qui lui fut renvoyé ne le rassura pas le moins du monde et Draco aurait été prés à s'excuser sur le coup tant se sourire lui fit peur. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps: déjà le jeune homme brun se retrouvait sur lui.

" Il fallait le dire plutôt que tu voulais que je te l'enseigne maintenant. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre aprés."

Draco se contortionna sous le toucher plus qu'agréable. Potter le caressait, le léchait, le mordait, le suçait. Mais tout ça avec une lenteur insupportable. C'était bon mais ça faisait atrocement mal. Il se contentait seulement de frôler sa peau et seul ce geste le rendait fou.

" Arrêtes ça... arrêtes !" murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

" Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête ?"

Des doigts frôlèrent la bosse que formait son boxer et il se cambra.

" Non, t'arrêtes pas !"

Son tortionnaire rit.

" Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Draco. Un coup tu me dis d'arrêter, et l'autre tu veux que je continue. Décide-toi enfin !"

" Touche-moi, merde Potter !"

" C'est demandé si gentillement..."

Sa voix était ironique et... joueuse. Il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à l'eslastique du dernier rempart avec lequel elle joua quelques instant, faisant grogner le blond de frustration.

" Il faudra qu'on travaille ce cours plus serieusement la prochaine fois." dit-il d'une voix amusée.

" Arrêtes de parler et agis !"

" A vos ordres, Sire Dragon !"

Lentement et sensuellement, il fit glisser le boxer, plongeant ses orbes vertes dans celles couleur acier de sa victime, ses léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Draco déglutit alors que les yeux verts se posaient sur son membre éveillé depuis un moment déjà. S'en était trop pour Draco; cette vision était trop érotique pour être supportable à voir. Et surtout, elle était trop lente. Il bascula la tête en arrière, un long gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes en sentant une langue mutine venir taquiner son gland rougit.

Il baissa les yeux sur celui qui lui faisait vivre de tels sensations. Sa bouche s'approchait de son membre durcit.

**TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUT**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et ses yeux se posèrent sur son réveil vif d'or qui sonnait bruyament. Il indiquait: 7h00. Se redressant et pestant, il repoussa violemment ses couvertures... pour lui montrer que le rêve qu'il venait de faire ne l'avait pas laisser de marbre. D'un geste de rage, il balança le réveil contre son mur, faisant éclater la petite balle volante en mille éclats. Ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère pourtant mais contre Potter. Et surtout contre lui-même. Maugréant contre ce Gryffondor qui lui pourrissait la vie même jusque dans ses rêves il se leva et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Il aurait besoin d'une bonne douche froide.

_**Mercredi 20 novembre, couloir des cachots, 23h27.**_

Appuyé non-chalament contre le mur, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la tête légèrement affaissée et les yeux fermés, Draco attendait. Il attendait que sa Némésis veuille bien _enfin_ sortir de sa retenue avec Rogue pour le coincer et lui parler. Il voulait à tout pris régler leur problème; il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette histoire le tracassait. Et bien entendu, le rêve érotique qu'il avait fait le samedi précédent n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son état d'esprit du moment.. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'il puisse rêver de son ennemi de cette manière: nu, offert, séducteur, aguicheur, gémissant... Les images de son rêve revinrent avec force dans sa tête et il sentit avec désespoir son membre se réveiller. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Cependant, ces rêves étranges avec Potter n'étaient peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de pire dans les évènements nouveaux de sa vie. Non, le pire c'était les sentiments et les pensées coquaces qu'il avait en voyant le brun. Il le suivait du regard partout où il allait, il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à les détailler lui et les courbes gracieuses de son corps, il avait même envie de le toucher par moment - même trés souvent. Rien qu'en trois jours il n'avait pas eu moins de 7 érections: la première c'était pendant le cours de potion. Mr Harry Potter qui détestait les potions presque autant que le maître qui les enseignait lui-même avait la fâcheuse manie de _caresser_ les fioles qu'il prenait en mains. Si si, il les caressait, les prenait avec délicatesse...; ensuite à la Grande Salle, ce sale petit séducteur léchait et reléchait la petite cuillère qui lui avait servie à manger son yaourt au chocolat: il aurait pu en rester là mais non, il fallait qu'il se mette du chocolat partout autour des lèvres, et dans un geste d'un érotisme à faire s'évanouir Salazar il s'était pourléché les lèvres pour récupérer le chocolat fautif. Draco aurait tout donné à ce moment pour être le chocolat en question, ou même pour venir le lécher en personne. Un autre fois, il avait eu le malheur - ça tirait plus du bonheur et de la jouissance pour son entre-jambe et son esprit tordu- d'entrer dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors au moment même où le brun y prenait sa douche. Potter ne l'avait pas vu, et c'était bien heureux. Il avait pu retourner saint et sauf dans sa chambre pour accomplir les quatre volonté de son sexe tendu.

Tout cela rendait le Serpentard d'une humeur massacrante et beaucoup en avaient fait les frais - les 1ères années de sa maison notament. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait de tels réactions face à Potter ou rien qu'en pensant à lui. Cette envie de l'embrasser qui lui tiraillait le ventre depuis l'_accident_ du mois dernier. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser. S'il ne l'avait pas fait il n'en serait pas là maintenant. Et le hic dans l'histoire... Il n'était pas gay. **Il-n'était-pas-gay ! **Il devait se mettre ça non pas dans le crâne mais dans le membre qui faisait de lui un homme. **Un-Homme ! **Et les hommes ça fantasmait sur les filles et pas sur les gars. Et encore moins sur Potter !

_" Ggggggggrrrrrrr ! Potter, tu m'auras vraiment bousillé l'existence jusqu'au bout !"_

Peut-être que... Il était hétéro, ça c'était une chose sûre, net, claire et précise. Mais pourtant, depuis quelque temps, il fantasmait sur son ennemi de toujours - depuis qu'il avait commis l'erreur de l'embrasser en fait. Alors peut-être... Qu'il était juste avide de nouvelles expèriences ? Mais c'était pas une raison pour bander pour un mec, merde à la fin ! Ou alors... Tout venait du baiser. Alors peut-être que... que s'il l'embrassait de nouveau il serait dégoûté à tout jamais de lui et de ses lèvres et de son corps... ? Et alors... Adieu rêves érotique, adieu Potter, bonjour jolies filles. Oui, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire.

_" J'embrasse de nouveau Potter et comme ça je vais être dégoûté de ce pecnaud à vie ! Et pendant que j'y suis j'y met la langue comme ça ce sera encore plus dégueulasse ! Ah, moi et mes idées merveilleuses ! Je m'aime des fois. Enfin... rectification: je m'aime toujours !" _

Mais une petite voix raisonna dans sa tête, lui rappelant un certain ultimatum posé par une garce de chienne au nom déplorable de Pansy Parkinson, aussi appelée le pékinois. Il devrait continuer à... à l'embrasser... pour cette peste. Un air déterminé et résigné s'installa sur son beau visage. Pas de problème ! Il le ferait ! Il le ferait pour gagner, pour montrer à cette crétine de Parkinson qu'il était tout à fait capable de séduire Harry Potter et de le rendre fou amoureux de lui. C'était lui le meilleur et il le lui prouvrait.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de sa Némésis qui sortait de la salle de classe, se frottant la nuque dans un geste de détente. Il s'arrêta en voyant le Serpentard tapis dans l'ombre et fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix calme et curieuse.

" Je t'attendais !"

" Ca je le vois bien. Mais... pourquoi ?"

" Peut-être parce que le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te parler sans que tu me fuies c'est de te prendre par surprise."

Le brun soupira.

" Je ne te fuie pas, Malfoy. Enfin... plus."

" Bien sûr que si tu me fuies Potter ! Mais ça sert à rien de discuter là-dessus sinon ça va se terminer comme l'autre soir."

" ... Tu as raison."

Le Gryffondor avança dans le couloir et Draco le rattrapa par le bras, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

" Ne t'en vas pas ! On a pas fini de discuter !"

Le rouge et or sourit.

" C'est sûr: on a même pas commencé; je ne vois donc pas ce qu'il y a à terminer."

Le blond cligna des yeux.

" Je cherche juste à m'éloigner de Rogue, Malfoy ! lui dit-il alors. Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres seulement et je n'ai pas envie de repasser 4 heures à frotter ses chaudrons qui puent. En plus, ça grouille de Serpentards dans le coin..."

" Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?"

" Que je suis aussi bien venu ici qu'une colonie de cafards."

" Mouais... Viens !"

Il lui attrapa la main et le tira vers le Grand Hall. Il faisait trop sombre et il était trop concentré à la recherche d'un endroit calme où parler pour se rendre compte que ce simple geste avait mis le feu au joues du Survivant. Finallement, il l'amena dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Il savait que Rusard ne venait jamais dans le coin puisqu'il était censé y faire sa ronde_ normalement_. Logique, puisque c'était son couloir. Il finit par se tourner vers sa Némésis.

" C'est bon ? Tu es assez loin de Mr-Tête-de-Vampire ?"

" Minute... Je croyais que Rogue était ton enseignant favori !"

" C'est le cas Potter !"

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu l'insultes ?"

" Tu connais l'expression_ Qui aime bien châtie bien _? La vérité c'est que Rogue est aussi mon parrain alors... c'est un peu normal que je le casse, non ?"

L'attrapeur des rouges et or se contenta de l'observer quand il remarqua que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Draco fit presque un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner: cette simple constatation l'avait fait _réagir_. Cependant, Potter, lui, s'était contenté de prendre une teinte cramoisie. Le Serpentard se reprit en mains.

" De toute façon on est pas là pour parler de Rogue, Potter ! Mais de notre problème ! Je t'ai dit que... c'était pas ce que j'avais voulu - tu sais le baiser... Enfin si, c'est ce que... C'est compliqué... J'ai pas su me contrôler. En fait, je crois que j'ai pas apprécié de te voir partir fâché contre-moi."

" Heu... Malfoy ! On a l'habitude de s'engueuler tous les deux !"

" Oui mais là c'était... Oh, putain Potter, complique pas les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà, ok ! Ce baiser, c'était con et je suis désolé mais..."

Il s'arrêta de parler. Il avait encore fait des excuses. Potter ne lui réussissait pas du tout.

" Ca n'a rien à voir avec le baiser..." marmonna le Gryffondor.

Le blond le toisa un instant.

" Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est depuis lors que tu me fais la gueule et que tu m'évites !"

" Je ne t'évites pas !"

" Là n'est pas la question ! ... Si, là est en grande partie la question. J'en ai marre Potter ! Marre de me prendre la tête pour toi ! J'essaie de faire des efforts pour que toi et moi on arrête nos chamailleries et..."

" Et tu t'es dis qu'un baiser c'était le meilleur moyen ? demanda l'autre en élevant la voix. Quelle joie ça a dû te faire alors d'apprendre que j'étais gay. Tu t'es dis: puisqu'il est gay peut-être qu'un baiser arrangera les choses, non ? Le problème Malfoy c'est que je ne suis pas dupe ! Tu veux autre chose que l'entente entre les maisons de Poudlard ! Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je sais que tu attends quelque chose de moi."

" Ce que je veux de toi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter ! On en a déjà parlé: je veux qu'on essaie d'être amis ! C'est pas moi qui ais refusé ta main en 1ère année."

Il y eut un lourd silence qu'aucun des deux n'osa rompre. Puis, finallement, Potter se mit à parler.

" Je savais pas que ça t'avait tant touché que ça !"

" Ca ne m'a pas touché plus que ça ! Seulement... La guerre est terminée, Potter !"

" Je sais."

" Je ne parle pas uniquement de la guerre entre Voldemort et ses partisans contre l'Ordre !"

" Je sais où tu veux en venir, Malfoy. ... Je... Je ne t'ai pas évité à cause du baiser. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ses derniers temps - surtout depuis samedi en réalité, depuis que tu m'as dit..."

" Depuis que je t'ai dit ?"

" Depuis que tu m'as dit... que tu m'as dit que... que tu en avais envie."

Draco ne dit rien à celà, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

" J'aurais pas dû le prendre aussi mal et te frapper, c'est vrai. Mais en fait... j'étais plus gêné qu'en colère contre toi."

" Comment ça gêné ?"

" Ben... Gêné comme gêné."

" Tu es trés claire quand tu veux Potter !"

" Merci du compliment."

Le vert et argent soupira.

" On fait quoi alors ?"

" On oublie tout et on fait comme si ce qu'il s'est passé au mois d'octobre n'avait jamais eu lieu !"

" Tu ne m'éviteras plus ?"

" Je ne téviterai plus !"

" Parfait ! Maintenant... j'attend des excuses pour mon entre-jambe, Potter ! Il a beaucoup souffert par ta faute !"

_" S'il savait à quel point c'est vrai. Et pas seulement à cause du coup..." _

Le brun sourit.

" Tu l'auras quand même un peu mérité."

" Quoi ? Et en quoi ?"

" Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as pourri l'existence !"

" Et la mienne Potter, tu l'oublie ? Tu l'as bousillée aussi ! Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit de te donner un coup à charge de revanche ?"

" Non non, c'est bon ! De toute façon... il faut que j'aille me coucher, Malfoy !"

Il s'éloigna alors que Draco lui criait de revenir pour recevoir son dû.

" A Samedi Malfoy !"

Draco resta interloqué. Comment ça à samedi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait samedi ? Un éclait lui traversa l'esprit: le samedi c'était le jour de leurs rencontres hebdomadaires. Ca voulait dire que l'Opération Séduction reprenait.

_**Samedi 23 novembre, au pied du chêne de Poudlard, 14h15.**_

Draco repéra le brun assis au pied du chêne sous lequel ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer. Il était couché dans l'herbe verte, bras croisés sous la tête, et avait un air blasé, presque triste sur le visage. Les yeux dans le vague il contemplait les nuages. Le temps s'était légèrement réchauffé ces derniers temps et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait aprés noël c'était bien le temps frisqué qui allait avec. Le froid ne lui allait pas du tout et avait tendance à lui rougir ses pommettes blanches en tant normal.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, tout en s'approchant de sa Némésis. Les élèves avaient profité du soleil et de la tièdeur peu habituel de ce jour de novembre pour sortir prendre l'air. Certain le regardaient, voyant qui était la personne vers laquelle il avançait. Beaucoup avaient trouvés étrange de voir les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard se voir fréquemment dans le parc. D'ailleurs, Draco avait entendu certaines conversations ces derniers temps qui ne l'avaient guère enchanté et qui avait même empiré son état d'énervement. Des conversations dans le genre: _" Je savais que leur semblant d'amitié ne durerait pas longtemps." _avait dit Patricia Glebs de Serdaigle; ou alors: _" Ces deux là sont fait pour se haïr pas pour s'entendre. Ca cahait quelque chose. Heureusement que c'est terminé." _Ernie McMillan; _" Potter et Malfoy ? Amis ? On aurait tout vu ! Mais maintenant c'est du passé. Ouf !" _Susan Bones. Ca l'avait énervé parce qu'il faisait tout pour racheter sa connerie du mois précédent quand ces potins à la con avaient circulé. Mais mantenant, il s'était _réconcilé _avec Potter, donc tout allait bien. Et il voyait déjà la mine déconfite des étudiants qui comprenaient que leurs rencontres du samedi allaient reprendre.

Il s'assit à côté du brun sans lui jeter un regard. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut lourd et le Serpentard en profita pour observer sa Némésis. Il n'avait pas imaginé le regard triste, il l'avait réellement vu. Le Gryffondor soupira.

" On révasse, Potter ?"

L'appelé ne le regarda même pas et lui répondit simplement:

" Bonjour à toi aussi, Malfoy !"

Draco haussa les épaules et leva la tête, regardant les nuages qui parsemaient le ciel bleu, tout comme le rouge et or allongé à ses côtés. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon: ils s'enfermaient chacun dans un mutisme jusqu'à ce que la conversation ne vienne d'elle-même. Ce fut le rire de Potter qui le rappela à la réalité.

" Je viens de voir ton jumeau, Malfoy !"

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et sceptique en se tournant vers lui.

" Regarde les nuages !"

" ..."

" Allez, Malfoy ! Fais pas ta tête de mule et regarde les nuages !"

" Et pourquoi je le ferais ?"

" T'es pas drôle."

" Je suis pas payé pour être drôle."

Le Survivant ne répondit rien et Draco finit par soupirer. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

" Et que veux-tu que j'y vois ?" demanda-t-il.

" Tu vois le nuage qui ressemble à un lapin ?"

Le blond chercha un nuage en forme de lapin mais il ne voyait absolument pas où le brun en voyait un.

" Regarde bien ! On dirait une boule avec avec de grandes oreilles. Et juste derière il y en a tout petit comme pour former la queue."

Il le repéra finallement.

" Mouais... Ca ressemble plus à un escargot qu'autre chose." dit-il.

" T'es nul ! Je préfère l'image du lapin."

" Et moi celle de l'escargot !"

" Tu es désespérant !"

" Je te retourne le compliment."

" Enfin bref... Tu vois donc l'image du lapin. Reg..."

" Escargot, Potter ! Escargot !"

" Me casse pas les pieds avec ton escargot !"

" J'y tiens à mon image d'escargot."

" Bon bon d'accord ! C'est un escargot ! Même si c'est un lapin."

" Potter !"

" On va pas s'engueuler pour une histoire de lapin et d'escargot quand même !"

Draco soupira de lassitude.

" N'empêche que ça ressemble plus à un es..."

" Un escargot, j'avais compris. Bon ! Maintenant, regarde le nuage juste au-dessus."

" Ouais... Et alors ?"

" Et bien c'est ton jumeau."

" Mon jumeau ?"

" Ouais ! Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à une fuine !"

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il lança un regard assassin à sa Némésis qui s'était mis à rire.

" Je trouve pas ça drôle, Potter !"

" Moi si ! Je te trouvais trop mignon en fuine."

Des rayons lasers étaient presque prêts à lui sortir des yeux.

" Allez, Malfoy ! Le prend pas si mal. C'était pour rire."

" Ouais, ben je goûte pas à la plaisanterie."

" Excuse-moi, c'était vraiment pas pour te vexer. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, j'ai pas mal besoin de rire."

" ? J'avais remarqué que tu avais pas trop le moral depuis quelques jours."

" Depuis quelques jours ?"

" Enfin, pour être franc depuis le début du moins."

Un nouveau silence s'abattit entre eux puis le blond reprit.

" C'est pas seulement à cause du baiser, hein ? Je me trompe si je dis que Granger et Weasley y sont aussi pour quelque chose ?"

" Tu me connais un peu trop bien, Malfoy."

" Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Sois proche de ton ennemi plus que de tes amis !"

" C'est vrai..."

" Alors ? De quoi est-il question ?"

" Comme si tu ne le savais ! Tout le collège le sait !"

" Que ces deux là sont ensembles ? Bien sûr que je suis au courrant. Mais, je croyais que ça te rendait heureux." feint-il de ne pas comprendre.

Bien entendu, il savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du brun puisque c'était lui qui avait tout organisé.

" Au début, oui. Mais maintenant... J'ai comme l'impression de ne plus exister pour eux. Ils sont tout le temps ensembles et passent leur temps à se bécoter. En fait je tiens la chandelle, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même samedi dernier... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça à toi en plus."

" Tu as besoin d'en parler."

" Hum... Mais tu seras le premier à aller te foutre de moi auprés des Serpentards."

" C'est vrai !"

" Tu vois, tu ne nies même pas."

" Je suis un Serpentard, Potter ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'irais juste profiter de l'occasion auprés de Blaise."

Le Gryffondor sourit.

" C'est ça que j'apprécie chez toi, mine de rien. Tu es toujours fidèle à toi-même."

" Je ne me moquerais pas - même si j'en ai envie. Je sais ce que c'est de_ s'engueuler _avec son meilleur ami. Même si dans ton cas, vous vous êtes pas vraiment engueulés."

" Tu t'es engueulé avec Zabini ?"

" Ouais, au début du mois. Et on se reparle que depuis la semaine dernière."

" Je peux te demander pourquoi ou bien c'est indiscret ?"

Le vert et argent eut un sourire goguenard.

" Prépare-toi bien, Potter, parce que tu vas tomber des nues. Mais il faut que tu m'assures que tu ne diras rien à personne sinon je vais en prendre pour mon grade."

" Pas de problème."

" Bien ! Blaise et Weasley fille sortent ensembles !"

Sa Némésis se releva brutalement, le dardant avec des yeux ronds, ouverts comme des soucoupes.

" Je n'te crois pas ! Ginny sort avec Dean."

" Ouais, c'est ce que je coyais aussi mais c'est plus le cas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je lui ai fait la gueule."

Potter resta interloqué pendant un moment.

" Mais pourquoi elle ne nous l'a pas dit ?"

" Pour la même raison que Blaise n'a pas voulu me le dire."

" Mais... je... je suis son ami et Ron est quand même son fr..."

" Justement, Potter ! Fais un peu marcher ta cervelle ! Comment Weasley aurait réagit en apprenant qu'elle sortait avec un Serpentard ?"

" ... Bon, d'accord, il l'aurait tuée sur le champs. Mais, et moi ?"

" Tu es le meilleur ami de son frère, je pense que c'était suffisant pour elle pour ne rien te dire."

" Et Hermionne ?"

" C'est la petite amie de son frère."

Le rouge et or bougonna.

" Mouais, on en revient à mon problème. Je suis content qu'ils soient ensembles, c'est vrai. Mais de là à m'oublier et à me laisser en plan..."

" Bah... T'en fais pas ! Moi je suis là !"

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils.

" Toi ?"

" Ouais ! On est amis, non ?"

" On est amis ?"

" Du moins, c'est qu'on essaie de faire et c'est ce que je souhaite."

Il reçut un sourire en échange.

" D'accord, Malfoy ! On est amis ! Mais... les amis ça s'appellent par leurs prénoms."

" Potter, on en a déjà discuté le mois dernier !"

" Je sais ! Mais si tu veux réellement qu'on le devienne, tu vas devoir faire un effort de ce côté."

Draco secoua la tête désespérément.

" Bon d'accord ! Je vais essayer de t'appeler par ton prénon,_ Harry _!"

" C'est parfait, _Draco _!"

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler ainsi, à l'ombre du chêne. Ils sentaient les regards curieux des autres posés sur eux et ça agaçait grandement Draco qui dû se retenir d'aller agresser tous ceux qui les dévisageaient. Finallement, à la fin de la journée, il se séparèrent: Potter retournant dans sa salle commune, Draco dans sa chambre. Il était assez fier de lui: tout avait marché comme prévu. Potter se sentait abandonné et il était là pour lui. En plus, il était vraiment fier de son don de commédien. Il devait peut-être remercier son paternel pour ça, non ? Non, il ne le méritait pas ! Lucius Malfoy pouvait rester dans sa cellule, lui il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

_**Samedi 23 novembre, salle commune des Serpentards, 22h00.**_

Il était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, contemplant le feu vert qui brûlait dans la cheminée. La salle commune était bruillante: des élèves de 4ème et 5ème année discutaient avec une joie malsaine d'une farce qu'ils avaient préparée aux Gryffondors pour le lendemain, les 6ème et 7ème année parlaient avec enthousiasme de Quidditch. Seuls les élèves de 1ère et 2ème retaient calmes, travaillant silencieusement dans un coin de la salle. Draco, lui, parlait avec Blaise. Seulement, le sujet - et surtout la réponse à une question qui l'interessait- ne semblait pas vouloir être mise sur le tapis. Et le blond commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

" Blaise ! le coupa-t-il dans son discours sur ce qu'il pensait de changer de coupe de cheveux. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu es au courant de - il jeta un coup d'oeil autour pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux- comment tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier avec tu sais qui ?"

Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Draco."

" Blaise, te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !"

" Mais je t'assure que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier avec _tu sais qui_. Je ne sais rien du tout de ce fameux jour d'Halloween. Je ne sais encore moins que tu as fait quelque chose avec _tu sais qui_... non, je n'ai pas utilisé le bon mot... Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu as fait à_ tu sais qui_."

" Blaise !"

Sa voix était froide et elle le prévenait qu'il avait tout intérêt à parler.

" En fait, je dirais juste que la prochaine fois que ce genre de pulsion te prend, assure-toi de ne pas te trouver dehors, à la vue."

" Il n'y a que toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Qui vous ai vus ? Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'étais seulement en retard pour Prés-au-Lard quand je vous ai... surpris."

Le blond soupia de soulagement.

" Mais, apparemment_ tu sais qui _ne l'a pas bien pris."

" C'est bon, ok ! Mon entre-jambe s'en souvient déjà assez sans qu'en plus tu viennes en rajouter."

Le noir éclata de rire.

" Mais bon, le problème est réglé maintenant."

" Oui, on a pu voir ça. Je t'ai vu avec lui prés du lac tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, beaucoup se posent des quetions. Mais personne n'ose venir te demander dans la maison, donc..."

" Tant mieux ! Le premier qui viens me demander je l'envoie sur les roses !"

Un poids se posa alors sur ses genoux et il coisa le regard noisette de Parkinson.

" Dis-moi, Drakichou, je sais toujours pas comment ça avance avec Potter !"

Il l'avda kédavrisa du regard.  
" Pansy, dégage de sur mes genoux ! Et tout de suite !"

" Oh, mais Drake serait-il en colère ? Je t'ai vu avec le balafré tout à l'heure. Ca à l'air de marcher entre vous deux. J'espère que tu auras bientôt terminé parce que... nos petites scéances me manquent."

Il eut un petit rire ironique pendant que Blaise la regardait avec dégoût.

" T'es vraiment qu'une pov' conne Pansy !"

Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva et elle se retrouva les fesses par terre. Les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux en voyant la brune se rétamer.

" Je vais me coucher ! J'ai mieux à faire que de supporter ta stupidité ce soir !"

" Mais... Draco..."

Mais il ne répondit rien et sortit de la salle commune, direction sa chambre.

_**Vendredi 29 novembre, parc de Poudlard, 15h02.**_

Il avança vers le brun qui était en train de jeter des cailloux dans le lac dans des gestes de rage. Il l'avait apperçut d'une fenêtre du troisième étage et tout de suite il s'était interrogé. Le Gryffondor avait l'air furieux. Pris par sa curiosité, il avait alors planté ses deux gardes du corps et son meilleur ami pour sortir dans le parc. Heureusement que le vendredi aprés-midi il n'avait pas cours.

" On a les nerfs, Pot... Harry ?"

Il avait encore quelques difficultés à prononcer son prénom tout simplement, automatiquement. Sa Némésis s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, surpris.

" Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, dis-moi !"

" C'est pas compliqué de lire en toi, Potter ! Tu laisses trop resortir tes émotions."

" Tu as peut-être raison... Et c'est Harry, Draco !"

" Ouais, désolé !"

" Faudra bien que tu t'y fasses un jour."

" Je sais."

Il s'assit par terre et le brun en fit tout autant.

" Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui te met autant en colère ?"

" A ton avis ?"

" Laisse-moi deviner... Le premier est roux, c'est un Gryffondor et c'est aussi ton meilleur ami. Et le second serait plutôt une seconde, serait brune avec les cheveux en broussaille, Gryffondor- cela va de soit- et est aussi ta meilleure amie."

" Bravo ! 10 points pour Serpentard !"

" Je te trouve vache ! Tu pourrais en donner plus !"

" On est en compétission je te signale !"

" C'est vrai ! Mais ça méritte quand même 20 points !"

Le Gryffondor rit et Draco lui demanda.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ?"

" Ce qu'ils ont fait ? La même chose que d'habitude ! Sauf que cette fois ils ne se lâchaient plus la bouche et j'avais comme l'impression de parler dans le vide. Pour preuve, ils n'ont même pas capté que j'atais parti ! C'était comme si leurs bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre, c'est vraiment désolant."

Draco sourit et se laissa tomber mollement dans l'herbe fraîche.

" Je les comprends." dit-il.

" Quoi ? s'offusqua le Survivant. Me dis pas que tu es de leur côté ?"

" Non, ça va pas ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à leur place je ferais la même chose. Toujours embrasser la personne que j'aime. Je crois que ça me plairait. L'embrasser sensuellement... Mais pas seulement un frôlement de lèvres: je voudrais connaître ses lèvres par coeur, découvrir chaque recoin de sa bouche. Mais aussi de son corps. La caresser, la toucher, la découvrir tous les jours et toutes les nuits. La connaître par coeur, toute entière. Parce que je suis sûr que c'est impossible. Tu as beau parcourir sa peau et son corps de baisers enflammés, de douces caresses manuelles, tu as beau respirer l'odeur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux... Rien ne reste. Tu finis par oublier, même si tu ne le souhaites pas, même si tu veux te rappeler toutes ces choses qui font que cette personne est spéciale pour toi."

Le rouge et or se laissa tomber à son tour.

" Hum... Je ne sais pas..."

Le Serpentard se laissa aller et soupira d'aise. Le soleil venait caresser son visage de ses doux rayons chaleureux.

" Il fait bon aujourd'hui."

" Quoi ?"

" Je dis qu'il fait bon aujourd'hui. C'est agréable."

" Huhum..."

Il entendit un petit rire à ses côtés qui ne dura que quelques secondes... pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard dans une crise de fou rire. Draco se redressa et se tourna vers celui qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

" Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?"

Le brun se calma.

" Toi !"

" Moi ?"

" Mouais, toi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec toi un jour."

" Si je lis entre les lignes, tu te fous ouvertement de ma gueule ?"

Le Gryffondor se remit à rire tout en lançant un _" C'est à peu prés ça."_ Le vert et argent lui lança un regard sadique.

" Sache Potter, que jamais personne ne s'est foutu de ma gueule comme ça sans en sortir vivant !"

Puis il se jeta sur lui et le jeune homme, trop surpris par cette réaction pour réagir, se retrouva bloqué entre le blond et le sol.

" Excuse-toi, Potter !"

" Tu peux toujours courrir !"

" Mauvaise réponse !"

Il lui attrapa les poignets qu'il immobilisa d'une main et entreprit de le chatouiller. L'adolescent se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, explosant de rire sous la torture.

" Arr... Arrête ça, Malfoy !"

" Tu t'excuses ?"

" Dans tes rêves !"

" Trés bien !"

Et la scéance de chatouilles repartit de plus belle. Le Survivant était tellement hilare qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

" T'as... t'as pas le droit... tu... triches..."

" On n'a pas instauré de règles, Potter !"

" Arrêtes... ça chat... ça chatouille..."

" C'est le but en effet !"

" Je crains les... les chatouilles..."

" Ca je crois que j'avais remarqué."

Il le tortura ainsi quelques minutes avant de s'immobiliser et de le regarder dans les yeux. Le Survivant avaient les joues rouges à force de rire, le souffle légèrement saccadé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire sur les lèvres.

" Alors le balafré ? Tu te rends ?"

Le sourire s'effaça pour prendre un air sérieux.

" A une seule condition."

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

" Embrasse-moi."

Et ne réfléchissant pas une seconde, Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor.

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

**Je me suis donnée à fond dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai hésité pendant un temps à arrêter ce chapitre là ou bien à décrire le baiser. Mais finallement j'ai trouvé que ça le ferait moins. Kiss à tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a ( ce qui est quasi sûr) mais j'ai la flemme de me relire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimers: **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent tous à JK Rowling et, bien que je sois triste qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas snif, je suis heureuse qu'elle nous donne à tous l'autorisation de les lui emprunter pour en faire_ tout _ce que nous voulons. Niark niark.

**Note: **Me voila encore une fois - et oui, je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup- avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Ma toute première mettant en scène en personnages principaux Harry et Drago. Ceci est donc un slash et je conseille donc à ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations homosexuelles de tracer leur chemin. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il y a à préciser pour le moment.

_**Chapitre 5.**_

_Décembre: un merveilleux noël. _

_**Dimanche 1er décembre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, 23h05.**_

Draco sortait de la douche, des gouttes cristallines glissant sur son corps parfait en une lente et douce caresse. Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient débarrassés de la tonne de gel qui les couvrait habituellement et ses magnifiques yeux gris avaient perdu leur éternelle - pas si éternelle que ça- froideur. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps était un bon moyen de décontraction et il ne dirait pas non à une bonne nuit de sommeil tout de suite. Selon lui, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que de se pelotonner dans une couette bien chaude après une bonne douche qui l'avait détendu.

Et pourtant, si son corps était décontracté au maximum et en paix, son esprit, lui, criait au meurtre. Depuis deux jours il ne rêvait que d'une chose: l'étrangler, l'étouffer, lui faire bouffer sa tignasse brune et surtout - surtout- lui tordre le cou. Qui ça, vous demandez-vous sûrement. Eh bien pour tout dire, depuis deux jours Draco Malfoy n'avait qu'une envie: broyer en mille morceaux la cause de ses tourments: Hermione Granger.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Le vendredi précédent, tout se passait parfaitement et sans anicroche alors qu'il avait une discussion civilisée avec sa Némésis; jusqu'à la requête de ce dernier:_ " Embrasse-moi"_. Draco ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment là, toujours est-il que l'instant d'après il se retrouvait à embrasser Harry Potter d'un baiser non pas sauvage, ni brutal, mais tendre. Un simple frôlement de lèvres, un simple baiser qu'il avait plus qu'apprécié et qu'il avait voulu approfondir en détail. Et c'est alors que cette sale petite Sang-de-Boube n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de faire une apparition surprise. Elle avait poussé un petit cri étonné et était devenue rouge souaffle alors que les deux garçons avaient relevé la tête vers elle. Et par la suite, elle s'était vue gratifier d'un sourire gêné de son meilleur ami et d'un regard assassin du blond. Depuis, il avait imaginé mille et un scénarios pour faire passer son assassinat en accident.

Et c'est cela aussi qui le rendait fou de rage intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Granger de les avoir interrompus ? Ne devrait-il pas au contraire lui être reconnaissant d'avoir arrêté cet échange buccal ? Non, bien sûr que non. Car il se devait d'embrasser et de séduire le balafré pour récupérer ce qui lui était de droit. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il lui en voulait de les avoir dérangés parce qu'il avait réellement voulu pousser le contact plus loin. Il avait voulu goûter à Harry Potter. Et là était le problème car il aimait l'embrasser et il avait envie de plus.

Son rêve du mois dernier lui revint en mémoire. Etait-il possible qu'il soit attiré par lui ? Par Harry Potter, le balafré, le Survivant, sa Némésis attitrée ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça; d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été attiré par les filles. C'était toujours sur elles que son regard s'était porté: sur elles et sur leurs poitrines, sur elles et sur leur fessier... Mais une voix l'interrompit dans cette pensée. Une voix qui lui disait que même s'il avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour le sexe opposé, il y en avait un qui échappait à la règle: Harry Potter. Dés la première fois où il l'avait vu chez Mrs Guipure, le brun avait tout de suite eu toute son attention. Depuis 7 ans qu'il le connaissait, rien n'avait jamais trouvé d'égal à ses yeux qu'Harry Potter. Mais ce n'était pas possible... Il n'était pas gay. La seule réponse qu'il avait à donner face à ses doutes c'était qu'Harry Potter était son ennemi, et en tant que tel il était logique de lui donner toute attention afin de prévenir un prochain mauvais coup de sa part. Mais alors pourquoi cette affirmation sonnait-elle légèrement fausse ?

Agacé de toujours se prendre la tête pour ce stupide Gryffy, il enfila rapidement un boxer et se glissa dans son lit. D'un coup de baguette il éteignit la lumière, laissant seule la clarté de la lune éclairer sa chambre. En plus de tout ça, il n'avait pas pu revoir le brun la veille pour leur après-midi quotidienne. Potter lui avait en effet envoyé un message en fin de matinée pour le prévenir de son absence à cause d'un soit disant problème à la Tour de Gryffondor. Ouais, tu parles ! Draco était sûr que certaines personnes mal attentionnées avaient plutôt voulu l'empêcher de le rejoindre parce qu'il _pactisait avec l'ennemi_. Heureusement que chez les Serpentards tout le monde le laissait tranquille avec cette histoire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa part. D'autant plus qu'ils devaient se douter d'un mauvais coup tout spécialement préparé pour le plus grand malheur de l'attrapeur des rouges et ors. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses envies de meurtres n'étaient plus seulement dirigées vers Granger mais aussi vers la belette et l'ensemble de la maison des lions. Ils avaient tous feint un problème pour l'empêcher de le rejoindre, ça il en était certain. Un jour il leur montrerait qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre des battons dans les roues de Draco Malfoy. C'est sur cette pensée meurtrière qu'il finit par s'endormir.

**_Mardi 3 décembre, cours de potions, 11h16.  _**

Il écrasa avec force les racines de Mandragore qu'il était censé utiliser pour sa potion cassgueul, une potion qui donnait la poisse à celui qui la buvait pendant les 24 heures qui suivaient l'inhalation de la mixture. Pas très utile pour soi-même me direz vous, mais pour un ennemi... D'ailleurs, en ce moment l'ennemi à abattre se nommer Seamus Finnigan, et il ne vivrait plus très longtemps s'il continuait ainsi. A ses côtés, Blaise l'observait avec calme et exaspération; il le savait parfaitement mais il préférait l'ignorer: imaginer la mort de ce sale bouseux d'Irlandais était plus intéressant à faire que de supporter les critiques et les insinuations de son meilleur ami.

" Draco, si tu écrases trop tes racines elles seront inutilisables !"

Le blond ne répondit pas, trop concentré qu'il était à torturer ses pauvres racines et à fusiller du regard un certain Irlandais abruti de chez Gryffondor. Comment ce sale petit con osait-il s'asseoir à côté de Potter ? Et si encore il n'y avait que ça... Parce que non, bien sûr que non, ça ne pouvait pas être suffisant pour cet emmerdeur de Finnigan ! Il fallait qu'il aille plus loin: s'asseoir à côté de Mr-Potter-The-Survivant-Je-Suis-Un-Ingénu n'était pas assez selon lui, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Et bien entendu, trop naïf qu'il était Potter ne voyait pas que c'était bien plus qu'une petite discussion banale. Il ne voyait pas que ce con de Finnigan le draguait ouvertement ! Pire, c'était du gringue ! Potter ne voyait pas le regard manipulateur et empli de désir de cet imbécile ! En fait, l'abruti c'était pas Finnigan mais Potter. Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf que lui ?

" Draco, tu veux bien arrêter de massacrer ces pauvres racines ?"

Gryffondor de mes deux ! C'étaient vraiment tous des emmerdeurs dans cette maison de ploucs ! Granger et Weasley laissaient tomber Potty comme il l'avait prévu, mais il fallait que Finnigan vienne tout gâcher. Il allait tuer ce putain de Gryffy à la con dans des souffrances inimaginables et douloureuses; si bien que plus personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Pas même son Moldu de père ! Et ne parlons pas de sa mère ! C'était loin d'être de la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était que tout son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau si Potter s'amaroucher de cet imbécile de Finnigan. C'était lui qui devait séduire Potter, et personne d'autre ! Potter était à lui, il lui appartenait ! Sans aucune arrière pensée bien sûr !

" Draco, arrête de fracasser ces racines où notre potion sera ratée !"

" Je vais lui présenter le calmar géant à ce sale merdeux !"

Le noir soupira de lassitude. Quand Draco était dans cet état, il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Il voulait refaire le portrait de Finnigan et, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, il le ferait. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait et le contrarier mais c'était une vraie tête de mule, de même que sa réaction n'était dictée que par la jalousie. Blaise voyait bien que le piège de Draco se refermait petit à petit sur lui... Et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait. Il sentait que toute cette histoire allait mal se terminer.

" Potter, Finnigan ! Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à discuter pendant mon cours !"

La voix de Rogue claqua, sèche comme un fouet, et un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de l'héritier Malfoy. Séverus, une personne intelligente qui savait intervenir quand il fallait. Finnigan avait enfin lâché Potter.

" J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor ! Et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus, bande d'attardés congénitaux !"

C'était presque jouissif pour Draco: non seulement les Gryffondors perdaient 50 points d'un coup et ils tiraient tous une tête d'enterrement, mais Potter et Finnigan s'étaient remis au travail. Il se tourna, satisfait, vers sa potion pour la terminer et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses racines. Elles étaient en miettes. Il perçu le regard lubrique de Blaise.

" Quoi ?"

" Je t'avais prévenu de faire gaffe à tes racines ! Mais tu étais tellement occupé à Avada Kédavriser Finnigan parce qu'il faisait du gringue à ton petit chéri Potter..."

" Il n'est pas mon _'petit chéri Potter' _comme tu dis si bien ! Il est juste le seul moyen que j'ai de récupérer le coup le plus formidable du collège dans mon lit !" lança-t-il avec défi.

" Si tu le dis..."

" Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?"

" Ca veut dire que..."

Le Serpentard s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase et soupira.

" De toute façon tu ne m'écouteras pas, alors ça sert à rien que je te le dises !"

" Tu as raison, Blaise ! Si c'est pour me sortir une ânerie de ton cru, tu peux le garder pour toi !"

Puis se tournant vers son professeur, il leva la main.

" Oui Mr Malfoy ?"

" J'ai eu un problème avec mes racines, professeur ! Me serait-il possible d'en avoir d'autres ?"

Séverus sourit en se levant et alla dans sa réserve personnelle pour revenir immédiatement avec des racines de Mandragores toutes neuves dans la main.

" Mais bien sûr Mr Malfoy !"

Il lui tendit les racines, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres, avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

_**Mardi 3 décembre, appartements de Séverus Rogue, 22h05.**_

Draco était assis nonchalamment dans l'un des fauteuils du salon de son parrain, lequel buvait un verre de Whisky pur feu dans le fauteuil situé en face du sien. Le blond était venu rendre une petite visite à son parrain pour une raison bien précise: c'était son anniversaire. Le maître des potions venait en effet d'avoir 38 ans, ce qui ne le rajeunissait pas le moins du monde le pauvre vieux. Mais mieux valait que Draco garde cette pensée pour lui s'il ne voulait pas se prendre une heure de colle par son enseignant. Si Séverus avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était qu'on lui dise qu'il était vieux.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était vaste et aménagée avec goût: le vert, l'argent et le noir étaient les couleurs dominantes dans ce salon aux multiples bibliothèques remplies de livres de potions. Les murs étaient verts comme le jade, le tapis au sol représentait l'emblème de sa maison: un Serpent mordant sa queue dans un décors vert et argent, les fauteuils et le canapé étaient en cuir noir de la même manière que la petite table basse était noire elle aussi, et la cheminée était toute en argent. Le feu qui y ronflait tranquillement avait lui même une couleur spéciale: il était vert. Ah ça oui, Séverus Rogue avait beaucoup de goût.

" Bon Draco, si tu allais droit au but ? Pourquoi cette visite ?"

A cette phrase, le blond feint l'innocence.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Sév, vraiment. Je suis juste venu te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire."

" Je me serais parfaitement contenté de ta carte de ce matin Draco ! Alors maintenant, dis-moi la vérité !"

" Un filleul n'a-t-il pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour son seul et unique vieux parrain ?"

Ledit parrain tira la grimace au mot " vieux".

" Fais attention à tes paroles Draco, tu pourrais les regretter !"

L'adolescent sourit d'un air goguenard.

" Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher."

" Eh bien retiens-toi la prochaine fois !"

Le Serpentard soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée: les flammes s'élevaient haut dans l'âtre faisant des figures géométrique sans en avoir conscience, crépitant sur le bois, inondant la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Il retourna son attention sur le professeur de potions qui semblait le sonder de ses yeux noirs.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

" A quoi tu joues avec Potter ?"

Le jeune Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

" Je suis au courant de la rumeur qui circule à propos de vous deux: vous chercheriez à devenir amis ! Laisse-moi rire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête, Draco ?"

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est une mascarade ?"

" Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Et je sais que tu détestes Potter de tout ton être ! Peut-être trop d'ailleurs..."

" Comment ça " peut-être trop" ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

Mais Rogue ne répondit pas. A la place, il donna un avertissement à son filleul.

" Arrête tout ça tant qu'il en est encore temps, Draco ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi les Potter sont capables... Moi je le sais ! J'ai connu son père... et j'ai connu sa mère... Elle le détestait tellement que c'en était incroyable. Et pourtant, elle a finit par tomber amoureuse de lui..."

" Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi !" s'offusqua le blond.

" Moi je le vois ! Et si ce que je crains se réalise, tu risqueras de t'en vouloir par la suite !"

Draco se leva et fit face à son parrain.

" Ecoute Sev ! Je te suis reconnaissant de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je sais ce que je fais ! Potter c'est juste le seul moyen que j'ai de récupérer... quelque chose."

Il se voyait mal dire à Séverus qu'il devait coucher avec Potter qui pouvoir s'enfiler une nouvelle fois la fille la plus douée du collège. Pour une fille... Rogue le truciderait sur place.

" Potter a un pouvoir d'attraction qu'il tient de son père, Draco ! Fais-y attention... Depuis le début tu es attiré par ce pouvoir et tu gravites autour de lui ! Depuis que tu le connais tu n'as de cesse de tout calculer par rapport à lui ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais moi si !"

" J'étais venu te demander un service et toi tu me dis de me méfier de Potter ! T'es de quel côté Sev ?"

" Je ne suis du côté de personne ! Toi, mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir ! C'est pourtant toi qui m'a toujours dit que jusqu'à ta mort tu ne serais que de_ ton _côté !"

Draco sembla s'apaiser à ces mots et Séverus soupira.

" Alors, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

" J'ai besoin d'un livre qui se trouve dans la Réserve." avoua l'héritier Malfoy sans ambages.

" Quel genre de livre ?"

" Un livre de potions !"

" Et quel livre ?"

Le jeune homme roula des yeux.

" Sev ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir..."

" Ne fais pas de bêtises, Draco ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire !"

Le professeur de potions attrapa alors un morceau de parchemin et une plume, puis griffonna quelques mots pour son filleul.

_**Samedi 7 décembre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, 14h03.**_

Draco restait allongé comme une masse sur son lit, l'esprit ailleurs. Cela faisait prés d'une demi-heure qu'il était là à ruminer des pensées, se demandant si oui ou non il devait s'y rendre. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Potter sa naïveté devant ce benêt de Finnigan qui ne cessait de l'approcher d'un peu trop prés à son goût. Par ce fait, Draco était tellement furieux contre sa Némésis qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis leur dernier baiser en fait... Il voyait bien que Potter s'interrogeait sur son comportement plus qu'étrange depuis quelques jours. Toute la semaine durant il l'avait ignoré et évité. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas été jusqu'à se remettre à l'insulter. Il se doutait que dans ce cas tout ce qu'il aurait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici aurait été vain. Approcher Potter était tellement compliqué... Mais seulement quand on était un Serpentard et qu'on s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Parce que si on était Gryffondor et qu'en plus on s'appelait Finnigan, alors là c'était bien plus simple.

Une sourde colère l'envahit à la pensée de l'Irlandais draguant et reluquant le jeune Potter. Parce que pour le reluquer, il ne se gênait pas le moins du monde. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard qu'il lui avait lancé au fessier quand Potter s'était penché pour ramasser ses gants tombés au sol au derniers cours de botanique. Sur le moment Draco avait failli lui arracher la tête; heureusement que Blaise l'en avait empêché, lui rappelant qu'il risquait de se retrouver dans une cellule voisine à celle de son père. Seule la perspective de le revoir et de devoir passer le reste de sa vie à proximité de ce vieux toutou à Voldemort lui avait fait reprendre ses esprits. Quel que soit la haine que lui inspirait ces deux Gryffondors, ils ne valaient pas qu'il passe sa vie enfermé à Azkaban.

Il soupira. Depuis une semaine qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé il devait avouer qu'il en ressentait le besoin. Si au moins il avait sa dose d'insultes et de disputes... Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Pourtant, il en avait besoin. Le besoin d'entendre sa voix, de regarder ses lèvres bouger au rythme de ses paroles... Et même de les sentir contre les siennes. Merlin qu'il avait aimé embrasser Harry Potter. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il virait presque homo par ce fait, mais le fait était là: il aimait embrasser Harry Potter.

Il repensa à l'image qu'il avait donnée de lui la veille, lors de leurs cours de potions. Le connaissant par coeur, Draco se doutait que l'intéressé n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point il était attirant - et surtout à ce moment là. Il mordillait doucement ses lèvres rouges dans un signe de nervosité et de concentration alors qu'il préparait sa potion, ses cheveux peut-être encore plus fous que d'habitude, les sourcils froncés par la concentration aux dessus de ses magnifiques yeux verts... Et ses mains... Ses mains douces, chaudes et masculines qui soulevaient avec calme et précaution les petites fioles remplies de différents liquides, ses mains qui étaient venues se perdre un moment dans sa chevelure ébène dans un geste de soulagement...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les deux mains du jeune blond s'étaient mises en mouvement à cette image érotique du Survivant que son esprit lui avait renvoyée. L'une d'entre elles s'était saisie avec force du drap de satin, qu'il serrait à présent fortement, alors que l'autre venait de passer la barrière de son jean qu'il avait déboutonné rapidement; et tout aussi rapidement elle passa sous son boxer, attrapant son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il se cambra au toucher et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, le faisant gémir de plaisir et de frustration. Il avait envie qu'une autre main que la sienne s'occupe de son sexe dressé, il avait envie _qu'autre_ _chose_ que sa main s'en occupe, il avait envie que _Potter_ s'en occupe. Et il le visualisait parfaitement, comme dans son rêve, comme lorsqu'ils avaient été coupés. Potter se penchait doucement sur son membre gorgé de plaisir à ce moment là... mais cette fois il ne s'arrêtait pas et il le prenait brutalement en bouche. Draco se cambra une nouvelle fois, sa main allant de plus en plus vite, l'image de Potter le suçant avec frénésie faisant encore plus monter le plaisir. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, et il savait qu'il ne devait pas, de même qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait. Ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il aimait ça. Il visualisait tout: la langue qui léchait, la bouche qui allait et venait, la main qui se glissait entre ses fesses... Le plaisir l'emporta tout à coup, violant et agréable; un orgasme comme jamais il n'en avait eu, comme jamais Pansy n'avait su lui en donner.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux - il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés- devant l'horreur de la situation. Il était foutu: il désirait Potter ! Il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelque chose ! Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire pour lui: le fait que ce soit un mec ou le fait que ce soit Potter ? Il se redressa sur son lit et poussa une petite grimace: son jean et son boxer étaient immaculés et c'était des plus désagréables: il aurait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'état de son jean et ragea contre un Gryffondor trop sexy et trop désirable pour son propre bien au point qu'il en virait presque homo: il avait encore fait des travaux manuels !

_**Samedi 7 décembre, parc de Poudlard, 14h47.**_

Il s'était quand même décidé: ça ne touchait plus seulement Pansy, ça le touchait lui également. Il devait se faire Potter parce qu'il le voulait ! Au moins c'était clair et net, il ne devait pas se voiler la face. Potter avait attisé le désir en lui à cause d'un putain de baiser et s'il voulait le faire disparaître il n'y avait qu'une seule solution: baiser avec lui. Il n'y avait pas plus simple que ça. Une fois fait il savait que le désir partirait et il pourrait se concentrer sur le pékinois car il jetterait Potter. Potter qui serait devenu fou amoureux de lui à ce moment là.

Marchant d'un pas déterminé vers le grand chêne de Poudlard, Draco essayait de trouver une excuse valable à son comportement des derniers jours. De même qu'il fallait qu'il en trouve une pour son retard de presque une heure. En espérant que le brun l'ait attendu bien sûr. Lui qui avait toujours aimé la ponctualité, il était mal barré dans cette affaire.

Peut-être devait-il dire qu'il avait été retenu par McGonagall pour son rôle de préfet ? Quoi qu'il ne valait mieux pas: si Potter demandait à Granger si c'était vrai elle s'empresserait de lui dire le contraire. Ou alors par le vieux fou ? Non plus, ça ne serait pas assez crédible. Qu'est-ce que le directeur aurait bien pu lui vouloir ? Ou alors, il mettait Séverus dans le coup ! C'était certainement pas lui qui le vendrait à Potter ! Oui, c'était la meilleure solution.

_" Je dis que Séverus m'a retenu pour une histoire de potions et que, par conséquent, je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt. C'est parfait ! Mais... une heure de retard ça fait pas un peu beaucoup ? Il va me dire que j'ai perdu volontairement du temps sur le chemin... Même si c'est pas faux ! Ou pire, il va faire le rapprochement avec mon ignorance et le fait que je l'ai évité presque toute la semaine... Aaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh, ces Gryffis ils sont trop compliqués à comprendre ! Peuvent pas être simples pour une fo..."_

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Potter était bien sous l'arbre, mais pas seul ! Avec Finnigan ! Une envie furieuse d'aller l'étriper l'envahit mais il la refoula rapidement. Ils étaient_ tous les deux _sous le chêne ! Et pas n'importe quel chêne !_ Leur _chêne_ à lui et à Potter_ ! Il eut un rictus méprisant: Potter ne l'avait pas attendu, il l'avait vite remplacé par ce crétin d'Irlandais ! Lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, remplacé ! Par un putain de Gryffondor, par un sang-mêlé !

De là où il était il observa longuement les deux adolescents: ils étaient tous deux assis contre l'arbre - _leur arbre-_ et discutaient. Pire même: ils rigolaient ! Enfin... Potter rigolait sans se rendre compte que Finnigan le collait comme un aimant. S'en fut trop pour lui. Il lança un regard dédaigneux aux deux jeunes hommes avant de tourner les talons, retournant au château, imaginant non plus la mort de Granger, ni celle de Finnigan, mais bel et bien celle de Potter. Potter qui se fichait de lui depuis le début ! Potter qui lui avait pourtant demandé de l'embrasser pour sauter dans les bras d'un autre presque aussitôt.****

_" Putain de Potter à la con ! Tu me le paieras, foi de Draco Malfoy !"_

_**Samedi 7 décembre, cachots de Poudlard, 18h23.**_

Il marchait d'un pas lent en direction de la bibliothèque, question de s'avancer dans ses putains de devoirs à la con. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à maudire Potter et ses 36 prochaines générations à venir et il avait fini par se lasser. Ca ne servait à rien de tergiverser sur une malédiction qu'il ne pourrait même pas voir jusqu'au bout. Du moment qu'il savait qu'ils étaient tous maudits... Mais le hic était vite survenu: Potter étant gay il n'aurait jamais de progéniture. Et là, c'était lui qu'il s'était mis à maudire pour sa stupidité grandissante depuis le mois dernier.

Il atteignit le Grand Hall du château et passa devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle, fermées à cette heure-ci, le repas ne commençant que dans trois quart d'heure. Il se demandait si Potter avait remarqué son absence à leur rencontre hebdomadaire, trop occupé qu'il était à jouer les ingénus avec Finnigan. Il fallait vraiment être bigleux pour ne pas constater à quel jeu jouait l'Irlandais, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ah, mais il oubliait: Potter était bigleux ! Myope comme une taupe le binoclard ! Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos, l'appelant. Il se tourna avec un petit agacement mêlé de résignation vers son meilleur ami qui revenait du parc.

" Quoi Blaise ? demanda-t-il. Si c'est pour me parler de ton après-midi avec la belette tu..."

" C'est pas ça ! le coupa immédiatement le Serpentard en arrivant à sa hauteur. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait de le savoir, pour ce qui est de reprendre 'l'opération séduction'."

Le blond l'observa, aucune émotion ne se lisant sur ses traits fins. Il attendait patiemment que son meilleur ami veuille bien lui dire ce qu'il savait et qu'il désirait lui transmettre.

" Il s'agit de Potter !"

Il soupira de lassitude.

" J'ai pas envie de parler de cet abruti, Blaise ! Il m'as assez pourri la journée pour aujou..."

" Il est à l'infirmerie !"

Le blond s'interrompit et fronça des sourcils en sondant le noir. Le jeune homme le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux, attendant une réaction de sa part. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que ce putain de balafré avait encore foutu pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie ? Il posa la question au Serpentard qui lui répondit avec une certaine indifférence.

" Bah tu le connais ! Il trouve toujours moyen de se retrouver dans un lit aux draps blancs. A croire qu'il a une carte d'abonné à l'infirmerie... ! Enfin bref ! Il est tombé de son balai !"

Draco aurait presque ouvrit des yeux ronds devant l'absurdité de cette phrase. Potter ? Tomber de son balai ? Inimaginable et impensable: il était bien plus à l'aise dans les airs que sur le sol terrestre.

" Comment il a fait son compte ?"

" Un cognard en peine gueule ! Peakes ne sait pas viser apparemment !" plaisanta Blaise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se foutre des rouges et ors.

" Mouais... A croire qu'ils sont tous bigleux dans cette équipe ! renchérit Draco. Entre Potter et ses lunettes, le bon roi ouistiti qui n'est même pas fichu d'arrêter le souaffle, et Peakes... C'était quand ?"

" Y a 20 minutes ! C'est Giny qui me l'a dit ! Parait-il qu'elle en a envoyé une belle à Peakes pour son imbécillité !"

" Ok, je vais y aller ! S'il pense que je m'inquiète pour lui c'est déjà ça de gagner."

Il se retourna et emprunta les escaliers qu'il s'apprêtait à monter avant l'arrivée du noir; sauf qu'il ne prit pas la direction de la bibliothèque mais celle de l'infirmerie. Combien Peakes pouvait être stupide au point d'envoyer le cognard sur Potter, il trouvait étrange que celui-ci n'ait pas évité la balle cogneuse. Même s'il était bigleux, ce n'était pas suffisant selon lui. Potter ne devait pas être assez concentré sur leur partie... Il en était certain. Il devait penser à autre chose - ou même à quelqu'un d'autre. Sûrement ce benêt d'Irlandais !

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de l'infirmerie, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles, provenant de l'intérieur.

" Mais je vais bien, par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me garder toute la nuit !"

" Ne jurez pas Mr Potter ! Quand à savoir si vous allez bien ou pas, c'est à moi qu'il revient d'en prendre la décision ! Et je vous le dit: vous allez rester dans ce lit jusqu'à demain !"

" Mais ce n'était qu'une chute ! J'ai su résister à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, je saurais donc bien survivre à un bras cassé ! Surtout que vous m'avez donné la potion pour ressouder les os !"

" Justement ! Cette potion peut avoir quelques effets secondaires !"

Draco ricana quelque peu en entrant dans la pièce aux malades. Il avisa rapidement sa Némésis, allongé dans un lit et essayant de se redresser, et Mrs Pomfresh qui le poussait du doigt pour l'empêcher de bouger.

" Je refuse de passer la nuit ici !"

" Je refuse de vous laisser sortir !"

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard alors que Draco s'exclamait:

" Potter, tu as 17 ans pas 4 ! Les caprices ce n'est plus de ton âge !"

L'appelé se tourna vers le blond et ce dernier se sentit légèrement coi devant ce regard scrutateur empli d'interrogations. Le vert de ses yeux était magnifique, et en le regardant, là, maintenant, il se rendait compte que cette couleur lui avait manqué. Les yeux de Potter avaient une couleur unique qu'il n'avait jamais su retrouver chez personne d'autre. Un vert aux différentes teintes selon les sentiments et les émotions du Gryffondor. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les lèvres du brun former silencieusement le mot_ Malfoy_.

" Mr Malfoy, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?" s'exclama l'infirmière.

Ledit Malfoy répondit à la question de cette stupide bonne femme sans lâcher les yeux verts du regard.

" J'ai entendu dire que le balafré était tombé de son balai... Il fallait absolument que je vois ça !" dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, faisant froncer des sourcils aux deux personnes présentes.

La vieille infirmière finit pas soupirer en allant à son bureau et en les priant de ne pas se battre parce qu'il étaient " dans une infirmerie et que c'est un lieu de repos et non de bagarre." Il avança vers le lit où était toujours allongé Potter lorsque celui-ci lui lança un regard assassin.

" Si t'es venu te foutre de moi tu peux prendre la porte, Malfoy !"

Draco eut envie de répondre un truc dans le genre: _Non Potter, je ne viens pas me foutre de toi, mais te foutre tout court ce serait intéressant...!_ mais il préféra s'en abstenir, voyant parfaitement que le rouge et or était d'une humeur massacrante.

" C'est le fait d'être tombé de ton balais qui te rend si agréable ?" ironisa-t-il en s'arrêtant à deux pas du lit.

" Non, c'est le fait de voir ta sale gueule d'abruti !"

" C'est très gentil de ta part, Potter ! Mais ma gueule d'abruti au moins n'est pas barrée par une immonde cicatrice !"

" Va te faire foutre !"

" Mais avec joie, mon cher ! On fait ça où ? Ici ?"

Le Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux ronds en rougissant comme une midinette. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de lui dire d'un ton las de s'en aller.

" Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir, tu peux donc partir maintenant !"

" T'es vraiment de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Je peux savoir ce que t'as ?"

" Ce que j'ai ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule !"

" Jamais je n'oserais, voyons !"

Le Survivant pris un air blasé et lui souffla de dégager.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Pourquoi quoi ?"

" Pourquoi tu veux que je dégage ? C'est à peine si on s'est vus depuis une semaine."

" A qui la faute ? C'est toi qui m'a ignoré toute la semaine je te signale !"

Draco ne su que répondre à cela. Comme il ne s'était pas préparé à aller voir sa Némésis il n'avait pu trouver aucune excuse concernant son comportement de la semaine.

" Et puis t'as même pas été fichu de venir cette aprèm; t'aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de me prévenir pour que je ne descende pas pour rien !"

" Y aller pour rien ? s'offusqua-t-il. Tu as fais une chouette rencontre après tout, tu ne t'es pas ennuyé !"

Potter fronça des sourcils.

" De quoi tu parles ?"

" De quoi je parle ? Ben voyons, comme si tu ne savais pas ! Je suis venu figure-toi, mais tu paraissais_ très _occupé !"

Draco voyait bien que Potter ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui donne un coup de main. Potter chercherait tout seul et longtemps. Quoique pas si longtemps que ça, car le rouge et or soupira.

" Je ne sais pas comment faire avec toi !"

" Et moi alors ? Tu crois que je sais comment faire peut-être ?"

" Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais je... Ca ne signifiait rien pour toi ?"

" Quoi donc ?"

" Rien ! Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler alors c'est que ça ne signifiait rien..."

" Potter, tu veux bien parler anglais s'il te plaît ?"

" Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute cette semaine ?"

" Pour des raisons bien particulières qui ne regardent que moi !"

" Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ca me concerne aussi !"

" Non !"

" Si Malfoy ! Tu **m**'as ignoré, et tu **m**'as évité ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi !"

" Tout ce que je te dirais c'est que j'étais en colère !"

" En colère ? Et contre qui ?"

" Contre toi, pardi !"

" Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

" Potter, tu es si niais !"

" C'est à cause du baiser, c'est ça ?"

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, Draco fut légèrement décontenancé.

" Comment ?"

" C'est à cause du baiser !"

Cette fois c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Malfoy ? s'énerva-t-il alors. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à le faire, je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser ! Tu étais libre de dire non et de me repousser quand tu voulais: aussi bien avant que pendant ! Alors pourquoi tu me le fais payer ?"

S'en fut trop pour le blond qui éclata de rire sous l'oeil mauvais du jeune Potter qui était persuadé que Draco se moquait de lui. Potter croyait qu'il était en colère pour le baiser... C'était trop ! Comme il disait, il n'aurait pas été en colère alors que c'était lui qui avait cédé à ses pulsions: malgré la demande du brun il avait volontairement posé ses lèvres sur celles rouges et pulpeuses de son vis à vis. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'à ce moment là déjà il le désirait - mais il n'en avait encore aucunement conscience.

Calmant son fou rire, Draco préféra rassurer le brun avant qu'il ne prenne la chose autrement. Il avait réussit à faire deux bons pas en avant dans cette affaire, c'était pas pour en faire 10 en arrière.

" Si ça peut te rassurer Potter, ça n'a rien à voir avec le baiser ! Bien au contraire..."

Le Golden Boy fronça des sourcils avant de demander:

" Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?"

" Parce que tu es trop niais, Potter !"

" Comment ça je suis trop niais ?"

" Laisse tomber ! Dis-moi plutôt comment ça va avec Granger et Weasley ?"

Le brun se rembrunit aussitôt.

" J'ai pas envie d'en parler !"

_" Ca veut tout dire ! _pensa aussitôt Draco._ Ils ne se préoccupent toujours pas de lui, c'est parfait !"_

" Tu vois ça ? Ca fait une demi-heure que je suis ici et t'es le seul à être venu me voir ! Pour te foutre de ma gueule peut-être mais bon... c'est déjà ça !"

" Finnigan n'est pas encore venu ?" s'étonna-il.

Il se serait donné une baffe à ce moment là s'il n'y avait pas eu Potter et s'il ne craignait pas pour son magnifique visage. Il n'avait pas su retenir cette phrase; mais au moins elle reflétait le fond de sa pensée. En effet, il aurait pensé que ce benêt d'Irlandais serait venu voir Potter pour prendre de ses nouvelles et jouer le rôle de l'amoureux inquiet pour son_ amour_.

"_ Répugnant et désolant _!" ne pu-il s'empêcher de penser.

" Seamus ? demanda alors le brun. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?"

Il soupira.

" Pour rien Potter, pour rien ! J'étais juste venu m'assurer que tu allais bien, maintenant je peux partir !"

Il se retourna dans l'intention de partir. Il se rabaissait déjà assez en venant s'assurer que cette saleté de Gryffy allait bien, et il venait d'en rajouter une en parlant de l'autre naze de dragueur de pacotille. Inutile d'en rajouter. Mais le blessé l'arrêta.

" Draco ?"

Ce dernier se retourna et plongea immédiatement dans un océan vert. Un vert émeraude qui lui tortilla légèrement les entrailles avant de lui insuffler un pincement au coeur. Brusquement, en regardant en profondeur ces deux perles vertes, il se sentit... coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? Il se reprit rapidement.

" Quoi ?"

" Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance..." avoua alors sa Némésis.

" Est-ce que tu en a envie ?"

" Envie de quoi ?"

" De me faire confiance ?"

Le rouge et or parut réfléchir un instant avant de donner sa réponse, murmurant un tout petit oui.

" Alors c'est suffisant,_ Harry _!"

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de l'infirmerie, prenant enfin la direction de la bibliothèque. Le pincement au coeur revint une nouvelle fois, mais il l'ignora. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. La salade de fruits de mer de midi avait certainement du mal passer. Ca ne pouvait pas être de la culpabilité: un Malfoy ne connaît pas ce sentiment.

_**Mercredi 18 décembre, 8h45, Grande Salle de Poudlard.**_

Assis à la table des Serpentards, Draco ne pouvait lâcher Potter du regard. Il ne comprenait pas que ça puisse marcher aussi bien; pas jusqu'à ce point. Potter semblait distant avec tout le monde depuis la veille - même avec Finnigan qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché- et il avait toujours un air... perdu sur le visage. Seulement, seul Draco semblait s'en être aperçu. Depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, Potter triturait dans son assiette, sans pour autant y toucher. Finnigan lui faisait la conversation sans même remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, et Granger et Weasley n'étaient même pas là.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée pour voir qui venait d'entrer, mais aucune trace de belette et de dents de lapin dans le tas d'élèves qui venait d'arriver. Il retourna à Potter pour voir que ce dernier se levait de son banc et que Finnigan en faisait de même. Mais presque immédiatement, l'Irlandais se rasseyait après une parole de son condisciple qui devait certainement lui avoir dit qu'il préférait rester seul. Ne perdant pas une seconde, le vert et argent se leva et partit à la suite de sa Némésis, désirant savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Même si cela paraissait évident à ses yeux.

" Potter !" l'appela-t-il aussitôt hors de la Grande Salle.

Le brun, qui s'apprêtait à disparaître dans les escaliers menant aux cahots, se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Draco avisa le sourire sincère du Gryffondor alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

" Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas prendre l'habitude de m'appeler Harry." le taquina-t-il.

" Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités Potter ! Ton prénom ne ressort que lorsque je pense à le faire. Après tout, on ne change pas les habitudes."

Ils se mirent en route vers le cours de Potions.

" Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis: nous en sommes la preuve concrète."

Draco haussa un sourcils en regardant le brun.

" Oui Draco, nous en sommes la preuve concrète ! Nous avons toujours été ennemis, et pourtant depuis peu nous sommes amis."

" Tu vas chercher loin."

" Non, c'est toi qui ne fais pas d'effort !"

" Oh mais si Potter, je fais de nombreux efforts !"

" Ah oui ? J'aimerais voir ça, tiens !"

Souriant d'un oeil mauvais, le blond s'arrêta, obligeant le Survivant à en faire de même, et se pencha sur lui.

" Tu veux vraiment voir dans quel _domaine_ je fais de nombreux efforts,_ Harry _?"

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Potter piqua un phare, balbutiant un peu.

" Tu... je...scu... ça me..."

" On t'a déjà dit que tu étais mignon quand tu rougissais !"

Le brun parut revenir à lui à cette phrase car il demanda d'un air sérieux, même si des couleurs rouges s'étalaient encore sur ses pommettes.

" A quoi tu joues ?"

" Moi ? A rien ! Je me contente de répondre franchement à tes questions !" se contenta-t-il de répondre.

L'autre s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il le devança.

" Tu m'as posé une question Potter, à mon tour maintenant !"

Ledit Potter fronça des sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle. Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?"

Son vis à vis baissa la tête.

" C'est rien, ça va passer !"

" Potter, s'il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est qu'on me prenne pour un abruti !"

" Mais je ne te prends pas, je te laisse !"

" Continue comme ça et je t'en fous une !"

" Hmm... Dommage, je préférais les chatouilles !"

" Tu préférais les chatouilles ou ce qu'il s'est passé après ?"

" Tu t'engages sur un chemin dangereux..."

" Peut-être que ça me plaît !"

Leurs regards encrés l'un dans l'autre, leurs corps rapprochés comme ils l'étaient, leurs souffles se mêlant par leur proximité, le moment était d'une intensité que Draco n'aurait pas voulu casser. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose: embrasser ses lèvres rouges et caresser le corps auquel elles appartenaient. Il se pencha d'avantage sur sa Némésis, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, se rapprochant encore des lèvres tentatrices. Le souffle de Potter semblait s'être accéléré et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent... et Draco se retrouva brusquement poussé loin de ce corps qu'il désirait pourtant comme un fou.

" Arrête de jouer !"

Il releva les yeux sur l'adolescent dont les yeux étaient à présent remplis de colère. Il avait toujours les joues rouges et le souffle saccadé, mais ses poings étaient serrés.

" Putain Potter, tu fais chier ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu veux ?" râla-t-il alors.

" Ce que je veux ? s'énerva le brun. Oui Malfoy, je sais ce que je veux ! Je veux que tout le monde arrête de ne voir en moi que le Survivant parce qu'il ne veut plus exister ! Je veux pouvoir avoir une vie tranquille pour une fois parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de jouer avec moi comme tu le fais depuis le mois de septembre parce que ça me fait mal ! Et je veux que Ron et Hermione se détachent l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils voient que j'existe encore !"

Draco resta stupéfait par cet excès de colère, ne sachant comment réagir. Et c'est là qu'il les vit: deux perles nacrées glissaient en une douce caresse sur les joues rouges du Gryffondor. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde, et ne cherchant pas à s'en empêcher, Draco s'approcha à nouveau de sa Némésis et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun ne le repoussa pas un seul instant; au contraire, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, pleurant toujours silencieusement.

" C'est comme si je n'avais jamais fait parti de leur vie, se confia-t-il. Demande leur demain où est Harry Potter et ils te diront qu'ils ne connaissent personne de ce nom. Ron est le tout premier ami que je me suis fait... Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse me laisser comme ça... Même moi je ne les ai jamais mis de côté quand je suis tombé amoureux... Quand je suis sorti avec Giny, jamais je n'ai... J'ai toujours passé mes vacances de Noël avec eux, c'était normal, c'était comme un rituel... Et là l'excuse c'est: "_ Désolée Harry mais, tu sais, Ron veut me présenter à sa tante, et elle n'a pas la place chez elle pour tous nous loger_" et Ron: "_ Désolé mon pote, tu sais que je préfèrerais que tu vienne mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible, on pensera à toi, promis !"_ Ouais, tu parles ! Ils seront tellement collés l'un à l'autre que pas une seule fois ils n'auront le_ temps _de penser au pauvre Harry Potter qui va passer ses vacances tout seul comme un con !"

" Tu ne les passeras pas seul !"

" Ben voyons ! Et tu proposes quoi ? Que je m'invite en me cachant dans leurs bagages peut-être ?"

" Non, mais tu ne les passeras pas seul ! Noël au manoir, c'est surtout l'occasion pour ma mère de voyager; et généralement c'est pas mon truc ! Elle ne dira rien si je ne viens pas."

Le jeune homme dans ses bras se recula et posa sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il restait quelques sillons des larmes qu'il venait de verser.

" Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?"

" Ca me donne l'occasion de rester et d'éviter les foules qu'on rencontrait toujours."

En réalité Draco ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ferait ça; certainement parce que Potter serait seul pendant deux semaines et que ce serait l'occasion rêvé pour se l'approprier enfin... A la fin de ces deux semaines, peut-être aurait-il réussi à le mettre dans son lit... ? Et là, il ne lui resterait plus qu'une chose à faire: le jeter et récupérer Pansy à la rentrée. Oui, ça devait être ça.

_**Mercredi 18 décembre, 16h30, couloir des Enchantements.**_

Toute la journée durant, Draco n'avait cessé de penser à la scène qui s'était jouée le matin même entre Potter et lui, et notamment le moment où il avait pris le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête sur le moment, juste que de voir l'adolescent dans cet état l'avait quelque peu troublé et qu'il s'était senti le besoin de le consoler et de le calmer. C'était un acte stupide de consoler une personne selon lui - d'autant plus quand la personne en question était votre pire ennemi- mais Draco avait vite su trouver un avantage à sa stupidité: Potter s'était laissé faire et s'était confié. Cela signifiait qu'il avait confiance en lui; et si Potter avait confiance en lui alors le brun serait bientôt à lui.

Il trouvait quand même le déroulement de l'Opération plutôt étrange. Jusqu'au mois dernier il avait stagné au même point, jusqu'à la demande que lui avait faite Potter en lui demandant de l'embrasser. Le Serpentard devait avouer que depuis cette requête l'Opération avait repris son cours et avait fait de nombreux pas en avant. Le baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger ce matin était l'un d'entre eux; Draco se sentait frustré de ne pas avoir pu terminer son geste, et il aurait bien retenté l'expérience lorsque Potter était dans ses bras, mais il avait compris que c'était la dernière chose à faire. A ce moment là, il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer le Survivant sous peine d'empirer la situation.

" Un boeuf curry !"

" Des toasts aux haricots !"

" Un gratin de pommes de terre !"

" Une tarte au citron !"

" Un éclair au chocolat !"

" Hmmm... Une grosse tarte au chocolat avec une tonne de chocolat !"

" Avec des pépites de chocolat et une crème au chocolat !"

Là, c'était ces gros balourds de Crabbe et Goyle qui empiraient son énervement. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler nourriture depuis prés d'un quart d'heure et le blond devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas leur jeter un sort en pleine figure. Il était tellement frustré qu'il n'hésiterait pas à déverser sa rage sur le premier venu.

" J'ai faim !"

" Moi aussi !"

_" Reste calme Draco ! Reste calme ! Les tuer ne servira à rien sauf à te faire rencontrer ton père à Azkaban et à ne plus jamais le quitter !"_

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque que deux rouges et ors bifurquèrent dans le couloir, discutant d'un sujet quelconque. Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent quand il prit conscience de leur identité et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa frustration. Ce serait pour lui avoir pourri sa dernière semaine de cours. En face, les deux Gryffondors se figèrent en constatant qui ils avaient devant eux.

" Tiens, une fouine en vadrouille !" lança Finnigan avec amusement.

" Une fouine et deux gorilles !" ajouta Thomas.

Le sourire de Draco s'intensifia alors qu'il avançait vers l'Irlandais, ignorant Thomas.

" Finnigan, ça tombe bien je dirais presque que je te cherchais !"

L'appelé fronça des sourcils alors que Crabbe et Goyle, comprenant que le défi serait entre Draco et l'Irlandais, se positionnaient devant le noir pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

" Tu me cherchais ?"

" Oui ! Merlin a dû entendre mon cri de guerre !"

" Et pour quelle raisons me cherchais-tu, la fouine ?"

" Il y a de nombreuses choses que je ne supporte pas chez toi Finnigan ! Pour commencer, il a ton accent à la con qui me donne envie de vomir à chaque fois que je l'entends ! Ensuite, il y a ton sang-mêlé qui me répugne plus que tout autre chose ! Et puis... En fait, il y en a toute une liste. Mais ce que je ne supporte pas en ce moment chez toi c'est que tu essaies de t'approprier une chose qui m'appartient !"

" Je n'essaie rien de te voler du tout, Malfoy !"

" Oh si, et crois-moi ce n'est qu'un avertissement !"

Puis, avant que le Gryffondor ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva avec une trompe d'éléphant en guise de nez, les oreilles et les mains assorties au "déguisement". Thomas poussa une exclamation irritée alors que son ami louchait pour constater avec efficacité les dégâts provoqués par le sort. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, ricanèrent en faisant craquer leurs doigts lorsqu'ils virent Thomas partir à la recherche de sa baguette dans sa poche. Draco poussa alors l'Irlandais sur le côté en lui rappelant une chose.

" Ce n'était qu'un avertissement Finnigan ! Approche-toi encore de lui et tu prieras Merlin pour que ta mère te reconnaisse à ta sortie de Poudlard !"

_**Mercredi 18 décembre, 23h02, couloirs d'Etude des Moldus.**_

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée: à quoi ça servait de faire des rondes s'il n'y avait personne à punir ? Tous semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour ne jamais sortir lorsque c'était lui qui faisait sa ronde: sûrement que le nombre de points qu'il retirait à chaque fois qu'il attrapait quelqu'un ne faisant pas parti de Serpentard avait fait le tour du château. Les étudiants préféraient rester dans leur lit plutôt que de se voir retirer 50 points d'un coup. Lui aussi aurait aimé être dans son lit en ce moment même plutôt que d'être obligé de veiller pour des prunes. Il pourrait faire des choses bien plus intéressantes; comme inviter une jolie Serdaigle dans son lit en attendant d'avoir Potter.

Potter ! Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? A désirer un homme ? A désirer un Gryffondor ? Et pire encore, à désirer Potter ? Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé s'il était possible qu'il soit gay, et la réponse l'avait rassuré. Potter était le seul qui ait jamais réussi à le faire bander, et il en était encore heureux. Imaginer qu'il puisse désirer un autre homme aurait été le signe même de son homosexualité. Mais Merlin soit loué il était bien hétéro, avec une petite tendance potterienne. Mais rien de grave. Cette tendance disparaîtrait vite lorsqu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Plusieurs fois il avait voulu en parler à Blaise depuis qu'il avait réalisé l'effet que Potter avait sur lui - effet qu'il ne ressentait que depuis ce putain de baiser. Mais après mûres réflexions, il avait décidé de rester muet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce que Blaise risquerait de lui dire ne lui plairait pas, de la même façon qu'il n'avait pas apprécié lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il devait arrêter avant que tout ça ne finisse mal. C'était tout de même étrange: il avait reçu le même avertissement de Séverus... Mais de quoi se mêlaient-ils ces deux là aussi ? Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il maîtrisait la situation: ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Potter soit à lui et qui le jette comme le sang-mêlé qu'il était.

Un bruit de pas pressés devant lui attira son attention et il s'arrêta, observant Potter se diriger vers lui à grands pas rageurs.

" Potter ! Le couvre feu est à 21h00, j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor ! Et ne te plains pas, je suis charitable ce soir: normalement c'est 50 points !"

Mais le brun ne répondit pas et vint se poser devant lui, une lueur démoniaque dans le regard, les poings serrés, ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Il n'en avait certainement pas conscience mais il était tout bonnement sexy en ce moment, et le rêve de Draco lui revint en mémoire. Par automatisme, le regard du blond se posa sur le corps devant lui, détaillant chaque partie mise en valeur par les vêtements moldus qu'il portait. Dire qu'il avait envi de toucher ce corps était un euphémisme: il avait envi de plus. Il voulait le caresser, le lécher, le mordiller... le faire sien.

Il sentit avec horreur son propre corps réagir à cette pensée et il remonta vers le visage du jeune homme pour ne plus avoir à regarder ce corps tant désiré.

" Enlève autant de points que tu veux à Gryffondor, Malfoy, j'en ai rien à foutre !"

La voix du rouge et or claqua sèche comme un fouet, et les yeux verts lançaient vraiment des éclairs. Ils étaient assombris par la colère et Draco se demandait s'ils avaient la même couleur lorsqu'ils étaient assombris non plus par la colère mais par le désir.

" Il me semblait t'avoir dit de laisser mes amis tranquilles !"

Il déglutit difficilement, se concentrant sur les paroles de sa Némésis.

" C'est le cas Potter, et je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ou fait quoi que ce soit à Granger ou Weasley aujourd'hui !"

_" Même si pour moi ce ne sont plus vraiment ses amis...!"_ ne pu-il s'empêcher de penser.

" Je ne parle pas de Ron et Hermione ! Si tu crois que ce sont mes seuls amis, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil ! Chez les Gryffondors nous sommes tous amis; ça ne marche peut-être pas comme ça chez les Serpentards mais chez nous oui !"

" Oh je vois ! Mr Potter n'apprécie que très peu le nouveau look de son_ grand copain _Finnigan !"

Le dédain était visible dans sa voix et la colère commençait également à faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Si Potter était venu lui parler de ce benêt il pouvait d'ores et déjà partir avec une paire de 50 points en moins, pour le simple plaisir de Draco.

" Seamus ne t'avait rien fait ! Il s'est juste contenté de passer dans le couloir où tu étais et c'était suffisant !"

" Seamus ! Tu ne l'appelles pas encore par de doux noms d'amour genre _mon coeur_, _mon amour_, _mon petit sucre d'orge _? Ca m'étonne Potter !"

Ledit Potter ouvrit des yeux ronds.

" Tu peux répéter ?"

" Tu m'inviteras à votre mariage tiens, ça me fera plaisir d'être invité ! Après tout, c'est fou ce qu'il est amusant ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu rigoles à chacune de ses blagues à deux mornilles ! Et puis quand il se colle à toi, l'envie ne t'a jamais pris de lui sauter dessus pour le violer ? Par exemple, lorsque vous étiez sous le chêne il y a dix jours !"

" Tu... tu es..." bégaya le brun.

" Je suis quoi Potter ?"

" Tu es jaloux !"

Draco se raidit à cette phrase. Qui était jaloux ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas. Pour quelle raison devrait-il être jaloux ?

" Jaloux ? Tu délires Potter, je ne suis pas jaloux !"

" Ton comportement me prouve le contraire ! Tu me fais une vie parce que je fréquente Seamus en tant qu'ami !"

" Ami ? Non mais tu l'as vu se coller à toi ? C'est bien ce que je dis: tu es trop niais !"

Le Gryffondor sourit.

" Tu es jaloux ! Tu ne supportes pas de voir un mec m'approcher parce que je suis gay ! Si ça avait été une fille tu n'aurais pas réagi aussi promptement."

" Détrompe-toi Potter ! J'ai bien vu comment les soeurs Patil te collaient aussi !"

" Mais tu ne m'en fais pas une vie ! Avoue le Draco: tu es jaloux !"

" Et pourquoi je serais jaloux ! Je peux faire tout un tas de chose que ce benêt de Finnigan ne peut pas !"

" Ah oui ? Et comme quoi ?"

Pour toute réponse, Draco plaqua le Gryffondor contre le mur et se colla à lui de façon provocante. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise.

" Pour commencer, je doute que Finnigan ait le droit de te critiquer comme moi je l'ai toujours fait !"

Il glissa une jambe entre celle de Potter, laissant glisser ses mains le long des flancs du jeune homme, et penchant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

" Je doute également qu'il ait le droit de t'approcher de cette manière et de te toucher - et même si c'était le cas jamais il ne te ferait ressentir la même chose que moi je saurais te faire ressentir."

Le souffle du Survivant s'accéléra doucement et Draco le sentit s'abandonner dans ses bras, comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté.

" Je me trompe, _Harry _? Pourtant, ton comportement parle pour toi."

Il releva la tête, ne se détachant pas pour autant du corps bouillonnant sous lui, et constata que Potter avait fermé les yeux. Il se pencha alors sur ses lèvres et murmura tout contre elles, leurs souffles se mêlant:

" Et je doute qu'il ait le droit de faire ça."

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il posa délicatement ses lèvres roses contre celles plus rouges de sa Némésis. C'était seulement un frôlement de lèvres, une tendre caresse, mais il avait bien l'intention d'aller plus loin et d'avoir plus, de goûter au fruit interdit qu'il désirait goûter depuis un moment déjà. Il s'approcha d'avantage du brun, leurs corps épousant la forme de l'autre, et les mains de Potter venant se perdre sur sa nuque. Consciencieusement, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun qui gémit lorsque la langue de Draco s'insinua dans son antre chaude et trouva sa jumelle pour débuter un ballet de caresses. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de gémir à son tour à ce contact agréable et... sensuel. Il avait envi de plus: il le voulait, là, maintenant, dans ce couloir, et tant pis si quelqu'un débarquait et les surprenait en pleine action.

Il faufila ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun et caressa les côtes, faisant gémir le brun d'avantage qui bascula la tête en arrière au toucher. Draco en profita pour glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au cou offert qu'il se mit à mordiller et à lécher, imposant sa marque sur la peau bronzée. Il plaqua le rouge et or contre lui alors que ses mains descendaient se poser sur les fesses de l'adolescent qui se raidit brusquement.

" Dra... Draco... a... arrête... On peu... on peut pas faire ç... faire ça..."

Draco avait conscience de l'état dans lequel il était: il bandait comme un dingue et s'il arrêtait maintenant il se verrait obliger de reprendre ses travaux manuels. Hors de questions ! Il remonta sa jambe jusqu'à l'entrejambe du jeune homme pour constater qu'il était dans le même état que lui, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Ce soir il serait délivré de ce désir oppressant.

" Et pourquoi pas ? Tu en as autant envie que moi."

Il déboutonna le jean avant de s'attaquer à la braguette.

" Oui mais... pas maintenant... pas comme ça... pas aussi... aussi vite..."

Draco se détacha du brun dont les joues étaient aussi rouges qu'un souaffle, ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à son arrivée si c'était possible, les yeux assombris par le désir. Il pu constater que la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient voilés par le désir était différente de celle qu'il avait quand il était en colère. La lueur qu'ils reflétaient n'était pas la même et l'effet était bien plus_ excitant_.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il alors.

" Je... ça va trop vite... on n'est même pas..."

Le Gryffondor se tu, baissant la tête. Draco, lui, se sentait frustré comme jamais. Il avait faillit l'avoir, encore un peu et il y était; mais non, il avait fallu que sa putain de conscience l'oblige à se détacher du brun. Depuis quand avait-il une conscience d'ailleurs ?

" Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?" l'interrogea soudain Potter, relevant la tête.

" Comment ?"

" Qu'est-ce qu'on est toi et moi ? C'est la troisième fois qu'on s'embrasse, et ça aurait pu aller plus loin là si je ne t'avais pas empêché de... Je ne veux pas d'une histoire de cul sans lendemain, Draco !"

Le jeune Malfoy soupira. Venant d'une personne comme Potter il aurait dû s'en douter: pas de cul sans relation. Il n'aimait pas s'engager, mais il savait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de jours, voir de semaines.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est Po... Harry. Depuis sept ans on se pourri l'existence, on s'envoie des vannes et des sorts à la figures, on se cherche des ennuis... Et depuis quelques temps, on essaie de devenir amis. J'ai même l'impression qu'on est mal partis sur ce plan parce que notre "relation" ne ressemble en rien à celle qu'on entretient avec un ami."

" Tu as raison... On n'est ni amis, ni ennemis. C'est pour ça que je me pose la question de savoir ce qu'on est."

Draco l'observa se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure dans un geste nerveux avant de se pencher et de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa Némésis, l'obligeant à arrêter cette torture. Il se retira tout aussi vite pourtant et encra ses yeux gris dans les émeraudes de son vis à vis.

" Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qu'on était. Mais il y a une chose que je sais et que je ne comprends pas... Depuis la fin du mois dernier, je n'ai envie que d'une chose à chaque fois que je te vois: t'embrasser."

Draco trouvait cette situation très niaise mais il était obligé de passer par là pour pouvoir mettre le Survivant dans son lit. C'était nécessaire ! Heureusement qu'il était passé maître dans l'art du mensonge avec des parents comme les siens et un parrain... comme le sien. Il pouvait prier Merlin aussi qu'il fasse noir en ce moment et qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs: il ne voudrait pas être surpris à jouer au_ Poufsouffle gentil tout mignon et adorable_, même pour avoir Potter dans son lit. Il était sûr qu'il faisait pitié à voir en ce moment même.

" Je... est-ce que tu... commença le jeune Potter, tu crois que... qu'on pourrait..."

Apparemment il était bien parti, mais il ne fallait pas tout ficher en l'air. Cette requête lui demanderait de nombreux efforts, mais il était prêt à les faire pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il était libre de l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs quand il l'aurait enfin possédé.

" Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !"

" Mais je te préviens, Draco ! Il y a une obligation !"

" On ne sort même pas encore ensemble qu'il y a déjà des limites à ne pas dépasser. Merlin ne me préservera-t-il même pas de ça ?"

" C'est ça, fais ton malin !"

" Alors dis-moi Potter, quelle est cette obligation ?"

" Je n'ai jamais vu un couple s'appeler par leurs noms de famille."

" Je t'ai dit que j'allais faire un effort !"

" Mais je ne veux pas d'un effort, moi ! C'est la seule chose que je te demande."

" Tu veux que je me scarifie à chaque fois que je dirais Potter au lieu de Harry ?"

" Non ! Tu abîmerais ton si joli visage."

" Je suis d'accord avec toi, Potter ! Mon visage ne doit pas être abîmé !"

Il se reçut brutalement une baffe derrière la tête.

" Hey, mais ça va pas !"

" Tu as dit Potter !"

Il grimaça à cette affirmation.

" Mais j'ai trouvé !"

" Trouvé quoi ?"

" Tu as bien dit que tu aimais m'embrasser ?"

" Moi j'ai dit ça ? Tu rêves des genoux !"

" Oh d'accord ! Je vois... Bien, je vais aller voir si Seamus aimerait savoir ce que ça fait d'être embrassé par Harry Potter."

Le jeune homme amorça un pas avant qu'un bras puissant ne se referme sur son poignet.

" Il se pourrait que j'aime t'embrasser; et alors ?"

" Tiens donc ? Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais dit ça ?"

" Pot... Harry, arrête de jouer !"

Un léger baiser papillon et Harry se recula. Draco l'observa, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de ce baiser surprise.

" C'était pourquoi ce baiser ?"

" A chaque fois que tu diras mon nom de famille tu te prendras une tape derrière la tête ! répondit l'attrapeur des rouge et or. Et à chaque fois que tu diras mon prénom..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Draco attendit qu'il veuille bien la terminer.

" A chaque fois que tu diras mon prénom, tu auras droit à un baiser."

" Un baiser ? Rien que ça ?"

" C'est déjà bien, non ?" s'offusqua le brun.

" Je crois que... je vais aimer ce jeu."

_**Samedi 21 décembre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, 20h00.**_

Il était assis par terre prés du feu, regardant sans le voir le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, repensant à ces trois derniers jours. Il sortait avec Potter depuis mercredi mais leur relation était plutôt étrange. Ils ne pouvaient se voir que pendant les cours et même là leur comportement restait le même que durant ces quatre derniers mois. Ils n'avaient échangé que très peu de baisers et à chaque fois Draco se sentait fébrile. Dire qu'il aimait ces baisers était un euphémisme. Il avait voulu aller plus loin dans les baisers échangés avec Potter ce mercredi et il devait avouer que de tous les baisers qu'il avait eu aucun n'équivalait ceux de _son petit ami_.

Bien entendu il était hors de question que qui que ce soit soit au courant de leur relation. Ils les croyaient tous amis et c'était mieux ainsi. Draco ne désirait pas que l'on dise de lui qu'il était gay alors que c'était totalement faux. Au moins, Potter n'avait pas pris son désir de garder ça secret très mal. Il lui avait juste dit que lui n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, et qu'il était habitué à vivre avec les "on dit"

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé depuis la veille, et pratiquement tous les élèves étaient rentrés le matin même chez eux. Il ne restait plus que lui et Potter en septième année dans tous les château; plus quelques étudiants de 3ère année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et un 5ème année Gryffondor. Comme prévu, il avait trouvé une excuse à sa mère pour pouvoir rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes. Il avait joué de son statut de préfet pour lui dire qu'en tant que tel il devait rester pour superviser les décors et tout le reste pour les quelques étudiants qui restaient - tout ceci dans un amoncellement de plaintes sur le directeur et _ces fichus étudiants que leurs parents ne voulaient pas voir chez eux._

Il se leva et alla se positionner sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait vue sur le lac gelé par le froid d'hiver, et la neige tombait à gros flocons. Tout le parc était peinturé de blanc depuis quelques jours. Assis là, il repensa à Potter et à la nouvelle _relation_ qu'ils entretenaient. Tout ça, il le faisait pour le cul, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir avec sa Némésis. Bien sûr, il y avait l'excuse du grand coeur de Potter: s'il voulait coucher avec il lui fallait absolument entretenir quelque chose de _sérieux_ avec le brun; mais cette excuse sonnait étrangement... fade.

Un bruissement d'étoffe à l'entrée de sa chambre lui fit tourner le regard et il croisa les yeux verts de Potter.

" Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai donné le mot de passe de ma chambre ?" soupira-t-il.

" Parce que je te l'ai demandé !" répondit l'autre en souriant, et jetant un regard autour de lui.

Draco l'observa un instant visiter la pièce, nouvelle pour lui, et remarqua rapidement le sourire du jeune homme lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le tapis rouge et or.

" Pas de commentaire ! dit-il aussitôt. J'ai bien essayé de changer la couleur mais c'est impossible..."

" C'est encore un coup de Dumbledore, affirma le Survivant. Hermione aussi a un tapis vert et argent dans sa chambre personnelle. Ron a failli faire une syncope quand il l'a vu. C'était avant..."

Son sourire se fana à ces mots. Draco savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait: son amitié perdu avec les deux personne qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Le Gryffondor releva les yeux vers lui et s'approcha doucement avant de se poser devant lui. Il semblait intimidé et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

" Dumbledore a dit qu'il y aurait une journée à Prés-au-Lard lundi, pour les élèves qui restaient..." commença-t-il alors.

" Et tu veux savoir si j'aimerais t'accompagner !"

" T'es pas obligé de dire oui mais... je pensais que, comme ça, on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble."

Le Serpentard réfléchit un instant. Il aurait préféré passer cette journée à baiser Potter encore et encore plutôt que de la passer dehors, dans le froid d'hiver. Mais sa préférence était à bannir du programme: ils sortaient peut-être ensemble, mais Potter refuserait catégoriquement de coucher avec lui aussi vite. Il connaissait son ennemi comme s'il l'avait fait. Soit proche de tes ennemis plus que de tes amis.

Il s'apprêtait à donner sa réponse quand les lèvres de sa Némésis se posèrent sur les siennes en un chaste baiser.

" Excuse-moi, j'en avais envie depuis un moment."

" Potter, on sort ensemble je te signale !"

Il se reçut une tape derrière la tête.

" Aïe !"

" Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Harry !"

Un sourire mauvais orna les lèvres de l'héritier Malfoy et il saisit brutalement les poignets du brun pour le tirer vers lui et rapprocher leur corps. Il avait beau détester Potter, mais il aimait ses lèvres. Et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour pouvoir les toucher encore.

" Très bien,_ Harry _!"

Potter sourit avant de redéposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le retirer aussitôt.

" J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition et il se pourrait que je sois d'accord de passer tout mon lundi à Prés-au-lard avec _Harry_."

Un nouveau baiser que Draco aurait bien aimé approfondir, mais à chaque fois le brun se retirait trop tôt.

" Un baiser de_ Harry _c'est..." commença-t-il, mais il fut aussitôt coupé par un troisième baiser.

"... c'est super, continua-t-il, mais j'aimerais bien que _Harry_..."

Un quatrième frôlement de lèvres et Draco sentit Potter sourire tout contre ses propres lèvres. Le Gryffon était une bestiole qui aimait jouer.

"... laisse ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps pour me laisser le temps d'approfondir tout ça. Ce serait adorable de la part de _Harry_."

L'adolescent reposa alors ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour la cinquième fois, mais il ne se retira pas comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Au contraire, il amorça lui même l'approfondissement du baiser en venant titiller les lèvres du vert et argent avec sa langue, et ce dernier entrouvrit immédiatement les lèvres pour accentuer et approfondir la chose très en profondeur.

_**Mercredi 25 décembre, chambre de Draco Malfoy, 2h21.**_

Draco gesticula dans son sommeil et se colla contre cette source de chaleur agréable qu'il sentait prés de lui. Source de chaleur qui poussa un profond soupir de bien être en bougeant légèrement, ce qui réveilla le blond. Depuis quand sa couette gémissait-elle, soupirait-elle, et bougeait-elle toute seule ? Il se redressa dans son lit et posa son regard sur ce qui l'avait réveillé et resta coi en instant lorsqu'il prit connaissance de l'identité de la chose, et plus particulièrement de la personne qui partageait son lit. Qu'est-ce que Potter fichait là ? Telle était la question que Draco se posait lorsqu'il rencontra soudainement deux yeux verts qui l'observaient dans l'obscurité, l'air encore endormi.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ?" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le brun parut se réveiller totalement et se redressa à son tour.

" T'as peur de quoi, Que je te viole ?" s'énerva-t-il.

_" Non, c'est plutôt moi qui te violerais."_

" Potter, réponds à ma question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ?"

Le brun lui lança un regard assassin en sortant du lit.

" Rien, c'était une mauvaise idée ! J'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai eu envie de te voir, ça te va ? Je me demande franchement ce que je te trouve et ce que je fiche avec toi ! T'es qu'un égoïste de toute façon !"

Draco le saisit brutalement par le bras et le tira sur le lit.

" Je vois pas le rapport avec mon égoisme ! déclara-t-il avec un ton polaire. J'aime pas me réveiller avec quelqu'un dans mon lit si je l'ai pas invité !"

" Eh bien je le saurais pour la prochaine fois, mais je doute que ça se reproduise !"

Il amorça un nouveau mouvement pour se dégager du lit mais Draco le retint.

" Arrête tes conneries, Harry ! Maintenant que t'es là tu peux rester mais ne me refais pas ça !"

" J'ai plus envie de rester ! Tu m'as pourri la nuit, et Noël par la même occasion."

" Noël ?"

" Oui Draco, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Il est 2h30, on est donc le 25."

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil et constata, en effet, qu'il était minuit passé. Il soupira et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour mettre quelqu'un dans son lit...!

" Excuse-moi, c'est pas contre-toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Reste !"

" Pourquoi je resterais alors que tu viens de me jeter ?"

" Je ne t'ai pas jeté, je viens de te demander de rester."

Le brun parut réfléchir un instant et Draco ajouta dans un souffle:

" S'il te plait !"

Le Survivant soupira et se tourna vers lui.

" Tu sais ce que tu veux ?"

" Oui, je sais ce que je veux !"

Il le voulait dans son lit. Bien sûr, en ce moment, il était précisément dans son lit, mais il ne le voulait pas dans son lit comme ça: il le voulait nu et rien qu'à lui pour toute une nuit. Pour enfin être débarrassé ensuite.

Le Serpentard se pencha alors sur les lèvres de sa Némésis et l'embrassa sensuellement.

" C'était pour quoi, ça ?" le questionna le rouge et or.

" J'ai dit ton prénom tout à l'heure, je prends mon dû."

" Oh, je vois..."

Harry reposa alors ses lèvres sur celles du blond et approfondit un nouveau baiser.

" Et celui-là, c'était pour quoi ?" demanda Draco.

" Hmm... Joyeux Noël."

_**Fin du chapitre 5.**_

Excusez-moi pour ce retard monstre mais avec le bac qui approchait je n'ai pas pu me mettre dans plusieurs fics en même temps. Je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre maintenant parce qu'à partir de samedi j'aurais plus le net (mon père veut changer le modem internet, puis après je pars en vacances) Aprés, il faudra que je m'arrange pour poster dans un cyber. Pour ceux qui lise mes autres fics, je vais essayer de les poster cet été. Je vais finir Quand on fait des bêtises au plus vite et la poster d'ici à la fin de la semaine prochaine (malak, si tu passes par là, je m'excuse de ce retard).

Kisu à tous, et bonnes vacances.


End file.
